Parts of a Whole
by Chiere
Summary: Number 30 - You're a bad influence, and I'm in trouble...SasuSaku. AU. One-Shot Collection.
1. Roses

**Parts of a Whole**

**.**

**.**

**.**

I seriously suck at titles. I have decided to cure my writers block I am going to be writing a collection of one-shots. Each one-shot probably won't be connected to the previous, if it is, I'll tell you. Each one-shot will be based on the word of the day. It doesn't mean I'll update every day…but I plan to update at least once a week. Anyways…enjoy & review.

Sakura's point of view.

.

.

.

**Part 1**

.

.

.

_**Roses**_

These flowers have a wonderful story to tell. Because

each flower conveys a message,

each flower expresses emotion,

each flower is a symbol of affection.

Just some mean more than the other, especially if its from the right person.

It started off with a pink rose. A single pink rose placed in my locker. It was standing up right and had a purple string tied loosely around the stem. Attached to the other end of the string was a note.

_Because I admire you, S_

It was printed neatly with a black ball-point pin. The note was signed with the letter S.

This was only the start of my receiving of the roses. I thought it was sweet. I flushed when I picked it up and read the message this person wrote for me. I've never had an admirer before. This made me feel special.

I flipped the thin piece of white paper over and there, written in cursive, was another message.

_Wishing you happiness._

This person certainly did their research. The pale pink of the flower represented admiration, happiness, grace, and gentleness. I knew this because one of my best friends, Ino, owns a flower shop.

I took the rose out of the locker and carefully shut the metal door. I held the rose up to my nose and sniffed it. It smelled wonderfully. In doing so though, the string had slipped off. I knelt down in front of my locker and picked it up. I took the string with the note attached to it and placed it in my purse.

I kept the rose in my hand.

.

.

.

I took my usual seat in the classroom, the seat next to Sasuke. I purposely brought out the rose and smelled it again, just so it could be noticed. I saw Sasuke glance at me from my peripheral vision and I lowered the flower, placing it in front of me.

"Where did you get that?" Sasuke questioned me. I inwardly smirked, just as planned.

"I found it in my locker," I answered him. "It's from a secret admirer."

"They didn't leave a name?"

I gave him a sideways glance and then looked back down at the rose. "That's sort of implied when I said _secret _admirer." I shrugged. "It means unknown to me."

He scoffed at my comment and tore his attention away from me.

"Ha! I know your jealous that now _this _person is getting all my attention. But, don't worry!" I reassured him. "You'll always be remembered as my first crush, Sasuke!" I leaned over to him and gave him a long hug, my head lying on his shoulder.

I expected him to shake me off after a while. I raised my head so I could take a look at him. I moved forward to take a glance at his face.

"What?" He asked rather harshly.

I glared at his tone and then shrugged my shoulders again. "I thought you had zoned out for a moment there."

He didn't comment and just continued staring forward.

.

.

.

After my first class, I walked back to my locker. I had now placed the rose back in bag, checking every few steps to make sure it hadn't fallen out.

When I opened my locker this time – I didn't find another rose like I had hoped. I just found a note. It was written neatly and I immediately recognized the handwriting as Sasuke's.

_I can break into your locker and leave you shit too, Sasuke._

On the back of the note was a twenty dollar bill taped to it and some more of his writing.

_You can buy something useful. Something that won't die in a few days._

I rolled my eyes as I snatched the note out my locker and threw a few of my books in its place. I carefully placed the note in my pocket and slammed the locker door.

Thankfully, I have most of my classes with Sasuke. So, I didn't have to wait and talk to him about this _wonderful _note he left me.

When I entered the classroom, I immediately speed walked up to my desk, which was located in front of his and sat down. After that, I rotated in my chair and planted his note in his line of vision. He gazed at the note for a moment and then he lifted his head to connect his eyes with mine.

"It wasn't really as endearing as leaving a rose," I told him, rolling my eyes at him.

"I thought it was," he retorted, giving me a one of his infamous smirks.

"Then you really have a screwed up definition of _endearing_."

"Endearing – evoking affection. Affection – fondness. I'm quite fond of you. It might not have the deep symbolism leaving a rose has, but I cared enough to write a note and walk halfway across school to leave it in your locker. I even left you twenty dollars." I heard a trace of humor in his voice, but his face conveyed seriousness.

"Is twenty dollars what I mean to you?"

"No," he quickly responded. "Your priceless."

I smiled at him. "That's so corny," I teased.

.

.

.

The next day at school, Tuesday, early in the morning. I found another rose in my locker. This time it was a yellow rose. This also had a purple string tied around it with another message written on it.

_Your smile gives me warmth, S_

I blushed again as I took the yellow rose out of my locker and gently closed the door. Yesterday I had put the pink rose I had received in a vase and this one was going to go right along with it.

I skipped along to my class, ready to rub it all in Sasuke's face. He was waiting there, this time he was focused intently on reading his book though.

I walked proudly up to him and placed my yellow rose in between the pages of his open book.

He glared up at me as I sat down next to him.

"The yellow flower!" I began. "The representation of warmth. My smile gives _S _warmth," I relayed to him the message of the card.

"That is so corny," he mimicked what I said yesterday. A sly smirk was playing at the edge of his lips.

I gave him a huge smile, showing all forty-two teeth. "Isn't my smile beautiful? Doesn't it shine brighter than the sun?"

He picked up the note and squinted at it, trying to read what it said. "I don't see where it says all that," he taunted, throwing the note back at me.

"It's basically what it means!" I scoffed. "You don't like my smile?" I feigned a sad expression and pouted.

"It's beautiful, Sakura."

"Are you only telling me what I want to hear because your tired of my talking?"

"I'm telling you the truth, Sakura. It is beautiful," He said to me. "Do you want to know something else?"

"Sure!" I exclaimed.

"You are extremely annoying, even more so now that this _S_ guy is leaving you flowers. When you find out who he is," he stopped to take a breath. "Tell him I want to kick his ass."

I released a loud sigh and shook my head. "You wont be kicking anyone's ass," I told him. "Wow, your jealousy is just shining through! I know why though."

"Why is that? I'm not jealous of some guy leaving you roses, things that'll die in a few days."

"I already spent your twenty dollars. That didn't even last one day!"

"What did you buy?"

"This cheap necklace!" I waved my hand over it. It was a silver necklace with a heart shaped pendant on the end. It had pink fake diamonds surrounded by outer silver shaping the heart.

"That'll last a few years…"

I growled at him and clenched my fists, because obviously, he was right.

"You still didn't answer my question," he said to me. "_Why _would I be jealous? He's probably a loser and is too afraid to approach you."

"You obviously like me!" I proclaimed. He was about to protest but I continued talking. "But, its too late now, _ex_-crush. Someone else has stolen my heart." He rolled his eyes at this and I gave him my version of his smirk. "Did you know in Victorian times the yellow flower represented _jealousy_?"

"So?" He questioned. His eyes were drooping and he was obviously getting sick of this conversation.

"I better see a whole bouquet of yellow roses from _you_," I demanded.

"This isn't the Victorian times," he deadpanned.

"So?" I returned his tone. "I can think of it as that. I'll be looking forward to my flowers."

"I guess you'll be let down then."

.

.

.

The next day was Wednesday. When I went to my locker this time, I wasn't met with the bouquet of flowers that I requested from Sasuke. But, I did see a purple rose this time. The familiar purple string with the note was attached to it.

With eagerness I read the note out loud to myself.

_The first time I saw you, I fell in love, S_

I squealed silently to myself as I slammed the door and ran to my homeroom. Sasuke wasn't in class this time and I inwardly thought that he had better be late because he's getting my flowers or else.

I sat down quietly and awaited Sasuke's arrival. I realized after a while that Sasuke probably was not going to come to school today, was he trying to avoid me? Doesn't that bastard know I know where he lives!

I clenched my teeth and made a mental note to stalk to Sasuke's house after school so I can _again _show him my beautiful flower from the person who admires me.

.

.

.

After school, like I said I would, I made my way over to Sasuke's house. It's not that far from the school so it didn't take long for me to reach him.

I knocked quietly on the door and to my relief, Sasuke opened the door. He gave me a glare and then walked away from the door. I took it upon myself to walk in and shut the door behind me.

"Where are my flowers?" I asked him, my hands placed on my hips.

"I told you you'd be let down," he said sitting down on the couch. I took the seat next to him. He picked up the remote and was about to turn on the television when I slapped it out of his hand.

He scowled at me and reached into his pocket. His hand emerged with another twenty dollar bill. "Here's twenty dollars, buy your own," he told me, handing me the money.

"No! _You _buy them for _me_! They'll mean so much more then!" I stuck out my lip and stubbornly crossed my arms.

He turned his attention from the blank television screen to me. He smirked at my childish ways and he shoved the money in my face.

"Take it," he ordered. I gave him a stern look and hugged myself tighter.

He let out a loud sigh and then raised his hand with the money in it. I shook my head once more to indicate that I would not take the money. Most people wouldn't force money on you, but he decided to be just as stubborn as I.

He grabbed my crossed arms and pulled me forward. I yelped and fought back. Sasuke is much stronger than I am so it didn't take him long to break my hold on my arms. He then stuffed the money down my shirt. It conveniently landed in my bra.

I hissed at him in protest and reached into my shirt taking out the money. "Assault!" I yelled. When I got the money out I started to slap him in the face but he grabbed my hand and pulled me close to him.

"No gives back," he whispered in my ear and then gently pushes me back so that I am now laying back on the couch. I was too flustered to retort. I just let him snatch the money out my hand and place it deep into my front skirt pocket.

He wins again.

.

.

.

The next day, Thursday, I get an orange rose. Like always I am excited to get this little gift of affection. The note today makes me blush an even deeper shade of red than the other ones.

_I desire you, S_

"I desire you," someone behind me reads the note aloud. Shocked, I rotated quickly around on my heels to come face to face with Sasuke.

"Oh, it's you." I let out a sigh of relief.

"Who did you think it was?" He scoffed.

"I was hoping to finally meet him," I admitted to Sasuke. I placed the orange flower down in my locker and looked at myself in the mirror on my locker door. Sasuke reached around me and picked up the note. He flipped it over to the back and nodded his head.

"I want to see you at the dance tomorrow," he said.

I didn't realize he was reading the note and gave him a quizzical look. "Excuse me?" I asked him.

"The note, on the back. He wants to meet you at the dance tomorrow, " Sasuke explained to me.

"Oh! Looks like I have a date!" I deducted excitedly. "Well probably kiss and then well be an official couple. You can still hang out with me though, you'll just be a third wheel. Hope it won't be awkward to see me, your love, with another guy."

He chuckled at me and throws the note carelessly back into the locker. "As if I want to hang out with you and your _boyfriend_."

"It might be too much. You should get over me first." I nod my head in understanding.

"It's quite comical that you think I'm in love with you." He rolled his eyes at me.

"You are."

"I'm not."

"You are in denial."

"Denial – disbelief in the reality of something. Your statement that I am in love with you can only be confirmed by me or else it is opinion, not fact. Therefore, not reality."

"You do not have to confirm it, I already know it."

He didn't retort. He just gave me a quick smirk and walked off towards class.

"Does it bother you that I have a secret admirer?" I asked him on the way to class.

"No," he responded after a while. That means he hesitated. "Do those roses mean that much to you?" He then questioned me.

"When it comes from the right person," I responded truthfully.

"You don't even know who this _S _guy is," he stated the obvious.

"I just think it is sweet," I admitted to him. "I think anyone who takes the time to do this, is sweet."

.

.

.

On Friday morning, I had no rose in my locker. It was just a note and I believed it to be from Sasuke before I actually looked at it. It was from S and I was eager to read it.

_Looking forward to seeing you, S_

I smiled slightly. I was really looking forward to meeting him too.

.

.

.

That night at the dance I wore a red strapless dress. I wanted to look beautiful for him. Though, I know he's already seen me before. He's had too.

I made the orange rose he gave me into a bracelet. The rose of desire.

I wasn't sure where I was supposed to meet him though so I just wandered the gymnasium for about half an hour. I believed that since I did not know him, he would come to me.

An hour into the dance I was sitting alone in the corner. No one had come up to me. S couldn't have forgotten to show up.

I sighed and lowered my head.

I felt my cell-phone buzz a few times before I reached into my purse to get to it. I almost thought it would be S. I would have wondered how he got my phone number, but I would have been too happy at the moment that he actually showed.

It happened to just be a text from Sasuke.

**Meet me behind the school, S**

That was his text, or his order. I know he put the S there just to be a jerk. I fumed inwardly as I made my way behind the school building. I looked around and I saw Sasuke leaning against the brick wall.

"Got my message, it seems," he taunted.

I rolled my eyes at him. "Very funny, _S_."

He gave me a sexy smirk before pushing himself off the wall with his foot. "It was Sai."

"Excuse me?" I asked him, confusion evident in my voice. I shifted my weight to my right foot as I placed my hand on my hip.

"Sai left the roses, he was playing a joke on you," he explained to me. That sentence seemed to tire him out as his eyes were fighting to stay open.

I laughed though. It seemed so much like Sai to do something like that. "Guess I kind of wasted my time. Though he wasted more of his, I got more enjoyment out of it than he did."

"How so?"

"I got forty bucks out of you!" I bragged, giving him a sly smile. He returns my expression with his smirk.

"I'll kick his ass later," Sasuke said to me, walking a little closer.

"Didn't I say that that you won't be kicking anyone's ass?" I shook my head. "It's just Sai. He can't get to me."

"Didn't I say I didn't care what you said?"

"Not right after I said that."

"Well I meant too."

I gave him a wide smile and we stared at each other for a while until he broke this silence. It was strange because usually I break the moments of quiet. He usually cherishes them

"Here," he said. He moved his hands to his back pocket and when he brought them back in front of him, each hand had one rose in it. In the left hand was a white rose and in the right was a red rose.

I was truly shocked that he actually bought me roses. He extended his left hand, I took the white rose from him.

"Because _I _am worthy of you," Sasuke said to me.

"Aren't I suppose to make that judgment?" I teased, taking the rose and sniffing it. It smelled nice like him.

He ignored my comment and extended his right hand with the red rose. "Because I _think _I am falling in love with you." I take the rose from him.

"I _know _you are," I told him. "Didn't we already go over this?"

"I had yet to confirm it."

"I'm going to confirm something, I love you, forever and always."

"What happened to me being your ex-crush?"

"You _are _my ex-crush. You are now my love. There's a difference."

"Whatever." He broke his attention away from me and stared at the school.

"I still want my yellow flowers," I admitted to him. "You were _so _jealous."

"Fine." He gave up on arguing with me. I smiled sweetly at him and walked closer to him. I wrapped my arms gently around his neck and kissed him passionately on the lips.

Once I pulled away, I whispered to him, inches from his mouth, "I'm serious. I want them like tomorrow. A full bouquet, with _no _half dead ones. Don't give them to my personally, break into my room if you have to."

.

.

.

This is corny and I think it was just pure fluff! Please review! And leave behind one-word prompts – I'll be sure to credit you if I use them.


	2. Mistletoe

**Parts of a Whole**

.

.

.

**Part 2 **

Sakura's point of view.

.

.

.

**Mistletoe**

Christmas decorations remind me of _you_.

"I want you to kiss him."

"What!"

"On the lips. For no less than five seconds."

Sometimes I really can't stand that girl. Though, I guess I should know by now not to ask her for favors and not expect there to be some catch to her kindness.

When I asked her how she was doing. She told me she was feeling spontaneous. I should've known to abandon my plan right then and there. But, since I was seemingly desperate – desperate enough to kiss the guy with the vicious girlfriend who already hates me – I decided to stick around and see where this road would take me.

That is why I am now contemplating whether or not I should accept the money from Tenten and suffer the consequences of his girlfriend possibly attempting my murder or reject the money and live under a nice, cozy, warm bridge. The bridge sounded more appealing right now.

I needed to pay my rent for this month. I hadn't calculated my other bills and my expenses correctly. I thought I would have enough money to pay my rent by the end of the month. I didn't expect to be laid off and to lose over three-hundred dollars in the strong winds of a thunderstorm. Screw Mother Nature.

So, now I was eight-hundred and twenty-five dollars short of my rent price. I have thirty dollars at least. Though, some will be spent on food – since I can't starve to death. Well I can. But, I'd rather not. So, I guess I am around eight-hundred and forty-five dollars short. F my life.

I decided that I would ask my friend Tenten to borrow some money or, better idea. I would test her generosity and allow her to suggest helping me out. I'll make her think it was her idea.

We usually go to Coldstones everyday. Good thing the ice cream is on her this time – then I would need to borrow enough money to pay my whole rent off. As of this moment, I just need ninety-five percent of it. It's better than nothing – I'm just barely self-sufficient.

I place on a pair of jeans and a pale shirt and sprint towards the ice cream parlor. I don't have a car, thankfully. It would be another thing to worry about. Though, it also means I have to walk the five blocks to Coldstones because I can't afford a taxi. Unless they take gum or a credit card – which I can't pay off. Just forget it.

When I arrive at Coldstones, I immediately walk to the back corner to the booth where my brown-haired friend with the buns is sitting. She is steadily eating her chocolate ice cream that is layered with bits and pieces of Reeses. Next to her is my strawberry ice cream layered with sprinkles.

"Love it?" I ask her when I approach the table. She nods her head, not pausing to take a breath from her dairy treat. I sit across from her and she gently pushes the cup with my ice cream over to me with her free hand. The other hand is pushing the chocolate into her mouth with the plastic spoon.

"You are not even trying to savor it," I observe as I tear the plastic covering from my spoon. I ball the ripped plastic up and throw it on the table in front of me. I take a spoonful and eat it.

Tenten nods slowly at my comment as she sticks the spoon upright in her ice cream, signaling that she is about to take a break.

"How are you?" She asks as she wipes around her mouth with a napkin. Her question comes out muffled because of this but I do understand.

"I've been better," I answer truthfully. I'm going to begin playing the sympathy card. "And yourself?" I continue our casual conversation.

"I'm feeling spontaneous," she replies, taking another spoonful of ice cream into her mouth. Her break didn't last that long. "Why have you been better? What's wrong?"

"You know I've just been fired," I say to her, pausing so she can indicate that she knows with a nod. "I'm on the verge of being completely broke now. I can't pay my rent this month."

She gives me a smirk as if she has just figured out a huge secret. She shifts her position from slouching over the table to leaning back against the softness of the booth. She crosses her arms and nods her head a couple of times.

"You want money from me," she tells me. I smile inwardly but on the outside I remain nonchalant.

"Well, now that you offered." I try to play it off as if this wasn't my plan from the very beginning.

"Oh please Sakura!" She exclaims, throwing her hands in the air. "Cut the cryptic. You came here with your mindset on borrowing money from me. You just wanted to make it seem like I suggested it."

"You did," I relay the facts to her.

"I was the first to voice it. You just manipulated it to your liking," she retorts.

"Whatever!" I start to slam my fist on the table but stop myself and let it hit the top gently. "Will you or will you not help me out?" I ask, my irritation clearly expressed through my tone.

She gives me another smirk, this one is mischievous, like she is about to have some real fun with me.

"Sure," she agrees to help me. "Under one condition." She sticks up her index finger. I scoff at the predictability of my friends actions.

"You shall kiss him," she orders. I contort my face and give her a confused look.

"Excuse me?"

"Sasuke, I want you to kiss him."

"What!"

"On the lips. For no less than five seconds."

"You _irritate _me!" I shout. I'm sure a few people turned their heads to look in our direction. Her smirk just continues to widen as my frustration grows. I can tell she is containing her laughter as we speak. "I can't do that," I tell her as calmly as possible. Inside I am envisioning myself strangling her.

"I guess you can live under a bridge then," she concludes, shrugging her shoulders. She picks up her ice cream cup, throws the spoon on the table and slurps the remaining melted chocolate up.

"You wouldn't let me live with you?" I question, my lip slightly pouted. "I'm your best friend!"

She chuckles lowly. "You'll still be. But, instead I'll see you on the corner, begging for loose change," Tenten jokes. "Think of it like this, in a positive light – Ice cream forever on me!" She laughs at my expense as I flick a spoonful of ice cream at her.

"You're a bitch," I insult, take my ice cream and exit the shop.

"I love you too!" She yells to me from across the place. I hear her but I politely flip her the bird.

That's why I am now wondering if I should resort to a life of hoboism, oh and for your information, just looked up 'hoboism', it's definitely a word. I actually thought I was making up a word; I'm seriously even more pissed off now.

Especially since part of me is edging me to do it. That's why I brought my cell-phone out here. It's sitting right in front of me – Tenten is on speed dial. I could adhere to her whims and end up in the hospital, no big deal.

I could always sue the girl. Still, how would I afford a lawyer! Ugh. That bitch! I mean Tenten. Not the girlfriend. She would have every right to punch me – I'm sure I could win in court nevertheless the reason. I didn't really do anything directly _just_ to hurt her. Kissing Sasuke wouldn't mean I slept with the guy or we fell in love.

Were just friends. We might have had a past together. It was strictly casual. She doesn't need to know that though.

Anyways, I'm off-topic. So, I find that I am now – with the _excellent _pep talk I just gave myself – I am picking up the phone. I flip open the pink object and hold the number two button down. In a matter of seconds the phones screen reads "Calling Tennie".

I hesitantly place the phone to my ear and wait for her to answer. She picks up on the third ring.

"Hello, Sakura," she greets.

"Hi Tennie, I'll do it," I say reluctantly. At the moment I am almost one hundred percent positive that she is smiling.

"Great!" She breathes into the phone. "Ill have the money by Friday. Meet me, that day, Sasuke's job. Twelve sharp because that's the time of his lunch break," she lists the orders to me. I whisper okay in response. I also wonder why she gets enjoyment out of my distress.

"So, what do you expect me to do?"

"To kiss him," she responds, puzzlement obvious in her tone.

"No, I mean….uh…" I pause so that I can have a chance to collect my thoughts. "Just running up to him and planting one on him is strange, don't you thin? I'll never get five seconds in before he pushes me off." I can hear her snap her fingers over the phone.

"Oh! I understand. Well you can't tell him." I frown at this comment. "I need the enjoyment of seeing his face."

"Then how?" I reluctantly ask.

"Mistletoe," she tells me.

"It's the middle of summer," I state the facts.

"So? Do it! It gives you a good excuse!"

"Or I would have to think of more lies! It would be completely obvious if I walk into his office and hang up mistletoe."

"Which would make it all the more enjoyable as you would be completely flustered," she says.

"I…really can't stand you," I admit to her, letting out a loud sigh through the phone.

"You lie, you love me." That's the last thing she says before she hangs up the phone on me.

.

.

.

On Friday, I take the mile walk to Sasuke's job. It takes longer than usual because I feel as if there is an anchor holding me back. I keep trudging along though and hope that maybe Tenten is just trying to annoy me and really won't make me go through with it. But, if she is going to make me do it, I have the mistletoe tucked deep into my pocket. Attached to it is a string and a hook so I can hang it anywhere I see space in the office. I also brought extra decorations in my purse – its all part of the lie.

I'm also praying that his girlfriend won't surprise him and show up at lunch time – just in time to see us locking lips. If she shows up in the middle – I can't stop. I need that money.

I arrive in front of the ten story building around eleven fifty. I take in a deep breath as I push both my hands out toward the glass doors and enter the building. Sasuke is on the top floor. I press the up-button on the elevator and enter. It takes a long time for the slow contraption to reach his floor and I go over my situation once more. I also go over my lies. I have an answer to any possible question he could ask.

You may be wondering why I can walk into an important building such as this where only certain people are aloud and no one is stopping me. Well, they know me around here. So, there's no problem. If you weren't wondering that then…I just wasted a few seconds of your time.

When the elevator stopped, it shook a little bit making me almost loose my balance before it opened allowing me to leave. Sasuke's office was at the end of the hallway, this journey to Sasuke's seems like its been hours. As I approach his office door, I begin to doubt that my lies are actually believable and plan to retreat.

Instead, without my consent I should add, my right hand reaches up and turns the door knob, allowing me to walk into his office. There he is, unfortunately, sitting at his desk staring at his laptop.

When I walk in, he turns his head to look at me and then gently closes his laptop. He rotates in his chair, stands up, and walks over to me.

"I came to visit you," I say. I try to look any place but in his eyes. I've never been a great liar to begin with, especially if I look people directly in the eyes.

"I see," he responds.

This moment couldn't be more awkward. For me, anyways. He doesn't know what I have to do unless he would feel pretty embarrassed right now too.

"Is there something wrong?" He asks me.

I shake my head. "'Course not," I reply. I look around his office, sighing, I decide this is the time to start my plan as Tenten could be here any moment. "Your office is extremely bland, Sasuke."

He shrugs. "I like it that way," he comments.

"I think it would be so much better if you added color!" I exclaim. I reach into my purse and take out my Christmas decorations and into my pocket to get the mistletoe.

"Christmas decorations?" He raises an eyebrow at me as his mouth curls into a smile.

"Yes!"

"This is the month of June," he states the obvious.

I roll my eyes at him and begin putting ornaments around his office. "So? It's never too early to get into the Christmas spirit!" I try to fake a laugh but it comes out as more of a nervous giggle.

"What are you up to?" He is smirking now and walks over to where I am hanging up an ornament. I'm standing on my toes to try and take the picture down off the wall so I can replace it with my decorations. He grabs my arm and presses it down to my side. He presses himself behind me and I lean into him.

"Nothing," I respond, looking upward at him.

"This is strange, even for you."

"I take offense to that." I break from his hold and walk over to his chair. I push it over in the middle of the room and stand on it. He walks up behind me and looks up at me. I take the mistletoe by the hook and hang it on the ceiling.

"Mistletoe?" He questions. I hop off the chair and smile at him, shoving the chair out of the way so there is now nothing between us. "Okay, what the hell?"

"Listen, Tenten wants us to kiss." I decide to disobey Tenten's rule and tell him.

He is taken aback and almost looses his balance. "What? Why?"

"I need money for my rent and she said she was feeling spontaneous," I explain with a shrug of my shoulders.

"I'll talk to her for you."

"No! She can't know I told you! It was against the rules! You just stand there and let me kiss you for five seconds!" I yell at him. He backs up a little and rolls his eyes.

"Alright."

"Okay then." I nod at our agreement and turn my attention from him to his office door. After a few moments of my staring at the door, Tenten opens it and walks through.

"Hello Sasuke, Sakura!" She greets us both with a wave. We both simultaneously acknowledge her with a small bob of the head.

"I've got the money," Tenten tells me. I nod my head again. "What about your end?" She gives a less than subtle wink over at Sasuke.

I point up at the mistletoe and give a quick glance to Sasuke. He has this almost pained look on his face and I'm wondering if it is because he has to kiss me. If it is, then he has kind of hurt my feelings.

"Awesome!" Tenten wastes no time in grabbing Sasuke's arm and pushing him under the mistletoe with me. "Looks like you to have to kiss now!"

He nods hesitantly at Tenten and then turns to me. He now has a forced smile on his face and I nod to him which he returns. I stand on my tip-toes and grab his shirt to pull him into me.

Our lips connect in a gentle kiss at first. Then, I feel his hands on my waist and him pulling me into his chest. I hope Tenten is counting because I've lost count. Sasuke turns his head and I instinctively do it as well. With his left hand, he squeezes my side and makes me gasp which lets him slip his tongue into my mouth.

We are now officially French kissing and I am pretty damn sure Tenten wasn't expecting this. I wasn't expecting it myself as I involuntarily slung my arms around his neck and deepened the kiss. I tangled my hands in his hair as our tongues fought for dominance.

I'm pretty sure the next move would have been my legs wrapped around his waist and him squeezing my ass if it wasn't for the light tug on my shirt. When I felt that I pulled back and looked at Tenten.

She gave me a what-the-hell-was-that face. I smile nervously at her and smooth out the imaginary wrinkles in my clothes.

"Was that long enough?"

"Uh…yeah." Tenten's eye twitches slightly as she grabs my arm and pulls me a little ways away.

At the door I turn around and wave to Sasuke. "Bye!"

He gives me a half wave as he runs his thumb across his bottom lip. I smile at him as Tenten pulls me through the door and we disappear into the hallway.

"I didn't ask for all that."

"You didn't _enjoy _the show?"

Tenten rolls her eyes at me and gives me a playful hit in the shoulder. She reaches into her pocket and takes out dollars bills wrapped in a rubber band. I eagerly take the money from her and am almost a moment away from jumping up and down before I remember this won't be with me for long.

"Was there tongue?"

"Excuse me?"

"You guys were pretty into it and I heard you moan."

"I did not."

"Yes you did," she argues. "That kiss was heated and passionate. There is obviously something left there."

"Our relationship was just casual before. We were just friends with benefits, there was nothing there."

"You're like the worst liar in history."

"I'm not lying."

She begins to protest and I begin to walk away with my hands firmly clasped to my ears. "Do you want to try kissing him again and then tell me you felt nothing at all?" She yells down the hallway. "You are so immature. You love him! Admit it!"

"I kissed him and felt nothing at all, except his tongue brushing against mine," I tell her though I can't stop the heat from rising to my cheeks when I say that.

"Right. That is why you are blushing." I turn around and frantically press the elevator button. I also try to get the red on my face to fade away. "I'm pretty sure now that every time you see mistletoe you'll think of that sexy kiss with Sasuke. You'll _never _forget."

.

.

.

I don't really know how I feel about this one, I guess its okay. Review and leave behind one-word prompts. I'll fix the mistakes later, I actually might rewrite the whole thing. Unless you guys actually liked it. Progress for this story is posted on my profile daily.


	3. Taste

**Note:** Wow, been almost a month since I've updated, and I was supposed to do so every week. Sorry. I had no inspiration, but I really wanted to write. I have ideas, so many too, just can't think of beginnings or ends, or just don't have enough motivation. But, here I am. So, hope this makes it up and I'll definitely try to get another one out this week. Enjoy~

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Parts of a Whole**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Part 3**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Taste**

My lip gloss is _poppin'_.

"Sasuke, I need your help," Sakura says to him, while the phone is pressed between her shoulder and ear. She sighs and listens to him breathe into the phone, hesitating, as if contemplating whether or not to help her. He didn't even know what for yet.

"With what exactly?" He finally asks after what seemed like forever to her.

He can't see it, but she has a mischievous smirk on her face. She twirls the white cord around her finger as she responds, "I can't tell you."

She doesn't have to be face to face with him to know he was glaring now.

"Sakura," he begins irritation evident in his voice. "I won't help you unless I know what for."

"It's nothing you won't like," she tells him. "I think," she adds quickly.

"Can I make that judgment?" He questions and then exhales loudly. When he does this, she instinctively moves the phone a few inches away.

"Yes. After you help me, you can decide whether or not it was a waste of time," she tells him. "For now, I'm not telling you." She pauses and waits for a response but instead only hears him breathing. "Okay then, in fifteen minutes I wish to see you." With that she quickly hangs up the phone on him.

.

.

.

Sasuke is now sitting in Sakura's room on her pink rolling chair by her desk. He is sitting back and observing her room. Its not like he hasn't been here before, he's just never been here for an extended period of time. Usually he is coming to pick her up, along with Naruto and Tenten or her father kicks him out and tells him they need to come downstairs. So he can keep an eye on them _(or him)._

He shifts his attention to Sakura when he hears a drawer slammed closed. He looks her up and down and his gaze stops at her hands. She's holding something, a silver case in her hand.

She rotates on her heels and sits it down on her bed. She bends over and unhooks the latches on the case.

"What is that?" He asks, narrowing his gaze at it. He knows Sakura has been taking a Stage Make-Up creative arts class at school and is actually afraid that she intends to experiment on him. If it is, he is ready to run out the door as fast as he can.

She glances at him and then flips the case open. He has to stand up to get a good look of the contents, and he sees three rows of lip gloss; some glittery and others just plain.

"This is my lip gloss case," she explains to him, waving her hand over the rows of the tiny tubes.

He raises an eyebrow and sits back down. "Okay." He's not exactly sure how to respond, and that is the best he can do.

"Ino gave it to me," she continues. Sasuke gives her a shrug which results in a momentary glare from Sakura. "The dance is coming up, I'm set on getting a date, and their might be kissing or _will _be."

"What does this have to do with me?" He questions, losing the little patience he has left.

"I need help choosing the best flavor," she tells him.

"What does this have to do with me?"

She rolls her eyes at his comment this time and then turns her attention to the lip gloss case. She reaches down and picks up the first tube and brings it up for him to see.

"I want you to help me choose. You know, I need a male's opinion."

"Why mine?"

"Why not?" It was his turn to roll his eyes at her. He starts to get up as she unscrews the top. She takes the tip of the brush and traces it around her lips, leaving her lips shining.

He stops when he is a few inches in front of her and reaches for the lip gloss; she swiftly moves the tube from his grasp.

"What are you doing?" She questions, grabbing his wrist and bringing it down to her side.

"Didn't you want my help?" By his tone, he seems a little confused about what is going on.

"Yes."

"So, I'm going to, _help_." The last part is said with a little uncertainty. He reaches for the tube once again only to have her move it this time as well.

"What are you going to do? Put it on your lips?" She laughs at the thought of Sasuke putting the lip gloss on.

"No," he answers quickly. He stuffs his hand in his pocket and he now has an annoyed expression on his face. Now he is regretting trying to help her. He didn't even know how he was supposed to be helping.

"How do you suppose we do it?" He asks. When her glossy lips curve into a sly smile he defensively takes a step back from her. In turn she takes a step forward.

"This is Lemon flavored," she tells him. He nods his head in understanding. Her smile grows wider and she takes another step toward him. His eyes grow out of shock when she stands on her toes and immediately slams her lips against his.

He's slightly taken aback and doesn't push her off. He soon darts his tongue out of his mouth to lick Sakura's lips, tasting the bitterness of the lip gloss he scrunches his nose up. At that moment, Sakura abruptly pulls back.

"It's okay, I don't particularly like it," he tells her.

She nods her head in understand and places the tube back in its space in her case. She turns around and snatches two tissues out of the box and hands one to Sasuke.

"Wipe your mouth and then well try the other flavors," she orders him. He takes the thin sheet and wipes the substance from his mouth.

He wouldn't admit it to her, but he believed he was actually going to like this. This is the most fun he has had compared to helping other people before.

He takes a seat next to the case on her bed as she takes another tube out and applies the gloss to her lips.

"Cotton Candy Flavored," she tells him. She bends down to his level and presses her lips against his again. This time it's not as hard and it doesn't take Sasuke long to participate. He partially opens his mouth and runs his tongue over her bottom lip. Afterwards, she again pulls away.

"Too sweet," he informs her. He didn't really like sweet things, but he might have made an exception in Sakura's case. They both again wipe the gloss from their lips with the tissue and Sakura begins to apply the next flavor.

This time he watches her intently as she moves the brush across her pink lips. As of right now, and it might just be the hormones talking, but he would like to stand up, smack the lip gloss out of her hands and kiss her passionately.

He honestly doesn't care what flavor of lip gloss she wears; he just wants to kiss her. Whether she tastes sweet or sour. He just wants his lips against hers and their tongues dancing together.

The world seems to go in slow motion as she is applying this lip gloss. He's eager, a little _too _eager for her lips to be on his again. He misses the warmth, he misses kissing her already.

Something is telling him to just grab her and bring her down unto him. When she tries to pull away, just keep pulling her back until she surrenders to passion. When he is her date, which he has already decided he will be, he won't care, she shouldn't either. But, she doesn't know its him yet, obviously.

She places the brush back in the tube and then bends down again. This time he meets her halfway and they bring their lips together. It takes all his self control not to bring his hand to the back of her head and push her harder into him.

His hand jerks up slightly but he forces them down as she pulls away.

"What flavor was that?" He questions.

"Banana, did you like that?"

He shakes his head. "No."

"Your finicky, maybe I should have chosen someone else," she comments. It causes him to glare; he doesn't want anyone else to kiss her but him. He wants her just to be his.

She takes note of his glare as she is wiping off the gloss. "What's wrong now?"

"Nothing, just move on," he demands, his impatience showing through. He wishes she wouldn't take so long with the removing and application of the lip gloss.

She shrugs and picks up the next flavor and it seems like she has read his mind, it seems like she is purposely taking this one as slowly as possible. This only causes him to scowl more.

"Sakura," he lets out a low growl.

She rolls her eyes and stops applying the lip gloss receiving and frustrated grunt from Sasuke. "What!"

"You're teasing me," he whispers. He didn't want to admit that Sakura was unknowingly seducing him with her kisses, just watching her is driving him crazy.

Now she knows, the smirk on her face proves it. "Oh?" She says in a tone as if she knew exactly what she was doing all along. "Patience, Sasuke."

"No," he says in a voice that sounds like a toddler. He stands up and now it's her turn to take a step back.

He reaches out for her wrists and wraps his fingers around them. She's still holding on tightly to the tube of lip gloss in her hands. He pulls her up against him and lets his mouth hover in front of hers for a moment.

"Aren't you going to kiss me?" She sounds upset; she really wanted him to kiss her with no hesitation.

"I'm going to. But first," he pauses and looks at the tube in her hand. "What flavor is this?"

"Cherry."

"This will probably be my favorite," he tells her before moving in to connect his lips with hers.

This causes her to drop the cylinder on the floor, almost missing their feet. This leaves her hands free. She snakes her arms around his neck and entangles her fingers in his hair, pulling him harder against her.

He has his hands on her waist, just barely pushing up her blouse and seeing a small part of her stomach.

He turns his head to the side and she turns it in the opposite direction, deepening their kiss. Their tongues are battling for dominance and just as Sasuke is about to win, he darts his tongue to her lips and licks them sensually, causing Sakura to moan but it is muffled by their lips being pressed together.

He is the first to pull away, he didn't really need to but he wanted to say something to her.

She is panting and out of breath from their fiery kiss and Sasuke is breathing a little abnormally as well.

"I don't really like the sweet flavors. But, I can tolerate it as long as I'm kissing you," he remarks to her. She smiles at this comment and gives him a short kiss on the lips.

"Would you rather me not wear any at all?"

He nods his head and responds, "If you want, you probably taste better anyways."

Before she gets a chance to respond to his last comment, he is kissing her again and she has given in. With all this passion and moaning that is going on, they do not hear Sakura's bed room door open. But, they do hear it when her dad curses.

"What the hell!"

He'll probably never let him in the house again.

.

.

.

I liked this one, hope you do too! Sorry it was short though. Also, I'm accepting one word prompts maybe even some quotes – either works. Review! I will try and update again tomorrow.


	4. Lost

**Note:** This one has almost no plot, just random fluff :-)

.

.

.

**Parts of a Whole**

.

.

.

**Part 4**

.

.

.

**Lost**

Their losing daylight lying here,

But they don't really care.

They are _lost_ in the moment.

You can hear a girly giggle coming from underneath the dark blue covers. You see a lump in the sheets, and you know that there are people moving beneath them. The girl giggles again and you see her hand fly up from underneath the sheets.

She grabs them from the top and pulls them down to reveal a pink haired girl, wrapped in the arms of a black hair boy, his head resting in the area between her shoulder and neck.

He is purposely blowing his breath onto her chest, ticking her, causing her to giggle. She tries to move her hand and push him off of her, but he just hugs her tighter and holds onto her, he doesn't want to let her go.

"Sasuke," she whispers when he plants a light kiss on her neck. She uses her right hand to gently push his head away so she can turn on her side and face him.

She presses her forehead against his and lets her lips brush teasingly across his a few times. He closes his in pure bliss as she does this and she smiles. She sticks her tongue out and licks his bottom lip which causes him let out a groan.

He doesn't last long with her taunting and soon pushes his lips against hers. She closes her eyes and opens her mouth to allow his tongue entrance as they begin French kissing.

Sasuke almost always wins the tongue wars, so she doesn't usually fight with him. He lets him take control of the kiss and she just adheres to his demands.

She does, much to his dismay, pull back after a few minutes having to catch her breath. She wraps her arms around his neck and presses their foreheads together again.

Her breathing is heavy, every time she exhales her breath makes contacts with his lips and sends an exciting chill down his spine.

He knows he should wait until she has her breath back, but he really wants to kiss her and never stop. Because these are the moments he cherishes, the moments with her, he doesn't want to loose them.

He leans forward to give her another kiss, its short this time as she almost immediately pulls back. She removes her left arm from around his neck and places her finger to his lips.

He grabs her waist and pulls her closer to him as she still tries to regulate her breathing. At this time, he just stares into her emerald orbs – they are beautiful. He used to believe it was a myth that you could tell what someone was feeling just by looking in their eyes, but when he met her, he knew it was true. He can see in her eyes that she is in love, in love with him.

Just as Sakura is about to lean in for another passionate kiss with her lover, she hears the low beeping of the clock on her bedside. She sighs; she was only centimeters away from being consumed in ecstasy again.

"Sasuke," she starts. She waits for some acknowledgement that he is listening to her; she doesn't get that, just a stare back at her. It's like he has lost his sense of reality. She uses the hand around his neck and pinches him a little, however still no response is given.

"Sasuke! Listen to me," she calls out to him. He blinks, she doesn't know if she is supposed to take this as a recognition that he is with her or if it was involuntary – because most of the time it is.

She moves her arms in between her and Sasuke's chest and tries to push herself away from him. Not only does she want to stop the incessant beeping of the alarm clock, but she has to get ready to leave.

When she moves a length wise a way, it seems Sasuke finally snaps out of his trance because in a swift motion he has pulled her back against him.

"What are you doing?" Sasuke asks, his eyes conveying slight irritation that she was about to leave.

"What were _you _doing?" She responds with a question of her own. "Did you hear a word I said?"

"No," he answers her. "It's because," he begins; he smirks at the thought and the possible reaction he knows she might have. "I got lost in your eyes."

As he thought, she gave him an eye roll but could not stop a light shade of pink from spreading across her face.

"Since when did you become cheesy?" She had a teasing tone carrying the sentence.

He gave her a smirk and kisses her before he responds, "Well, it's true. I did."

"That's cute," she tells him. She raises both her hands to cup his face and kiss him gingerly on the lips again. "But, I need to go." This causes his playful smirk to be replaced with a frown.

She again attempts to detach herself from him but he just tightens his grip on her.

"You don't need to. You can stay here with me," he says to her. His voice sounds almost desperate to keep her here, as if he believes that if she leaves, she'll never return to him.

She gives him a sad smile before kissing his forehead.

"I have a job, you too Sasuke."

"Let's call in sick," he suggests to her. She thinks about that for a moment or two before shaking her head 'no'. "I just don't want to loose this feeling."

"What makes you think you will? We'll get it back, we'll be here again tomorrow," she reassures him. She takes her hand and brushes his hair back and kisses him again.

"It's just way too good to put on hold, don't make me stop now," he pleads with her. His voice is smooth, seductive; it makes her want to give into him right now. She hates it when he begs; he knows it's her one weakness. He knows that _he _is her weakness, as much as she is his.

Anything they ask each other to do, no doubt about it, they'll most likely do it.

"Please don't make me stop," he requests of her again. He has this innocent look in his eyes, as if he would be heart broken if she left him like this now. She knows better than to fall for that, everything swimming around in his head is anything _but _innocent.

"Don't leave me like this babe." He tilts her head up and kisses her neck sensually. The way he is kissing her, the way his voice is enchanting her, she has to stifle her moan. She had to remain all her self control, because when he said that, she was ready to give up.

She felt him move down, his kisses getting closer to the beginning of her strapless nightgown. He rolls over so that their positions are changed. Instead of on their sides, Sakura is now on her back as Sasuke hovers over top of her.

He moves both his hands to her shoulders and simultaneously brings down the thin straps as he kisses her on the lips.

As they kiss passionately, his hands begin to wander all over her body until they reach the end of her dress. He begins to push it up; his hands gliding across her skin tickle her and her laughs are muffled by his lips against hers.

Her hands move down and she wraps her fingers around his. She pushes his hands back down and smoothes out the dress. Sasuke's eyes shoot open at this movement and he pulls back, he lingers over her one hand on each side of her head supporting him.

"What?" He requests an explanation for his actions; he doesn't like it when she stops him when he's in the mood. He was ready, I'm sure she could feel it when his body was against hers.

She doesn't answer; she just gives him an innocent smile as she rolls over to the edge of the bed. She reaches over to the nightstand and presses the snooze button on the alarm clock.

"That has been bothering me," she tells him.

He nods his head in understanding and agreement and then asks, "Can I finish?"

She gives him a sly smirk as she swings her legs over the side of the bed and gets up.

"Maybe later," she replies and begins to walk away.

"Where are you going?" He asks, he's definitely annoyed now and he jumps off the bed quickly and follows her to the closet on the opposite side of the room.

She opens the door and takes out her white hospital uniform.

"I'm going to work," she tells him and he shoots her a glare. He snatches the clothes from her hand and moves them out of her reach.

"Do you not care about me?" He asks.

She sighs and massages her temples. "Of course I care about you, there are people at the hospital who need me more right now," she explains. "Don't be selfish, you'll have me all to yourself later on."

She extends for the uniform once again and he reluctantly gives it to her. He knows she's right; he may be being slightly self centered. He still wants to argue with her, but he is at a lost for words right now. He can't think of anything to make her stay.

"I'm not feeling good," he lies as she walks away from him. When she takes a step out of the door she immediately turns around and gives him a face.

"You felt fine a minute ago," she tells him.

"Well now I have this feeling…that just won't go away." He has a devious smile playing on his lips; he tries to sound as serious as possible though.

"Look on the internet for certain things and I'm sure your problem will be solved for the moment, Mr. Uchiha." She takes a quick glance down, rolls her eyes, and then takes her stroll to the bathroom.

He gives a loud grunt and lies back down on the bed. Obviously, Sakura won this battle, for now anyways.

.

.

.

This one was shorter than the last. Sorry, I couldn't think of much to do with this. At least I updated today, I'll probably do so again tomorrow, maybe even tonight. I've got a few ideas. Also, thanks for the prompt **XOnaruxhinaOX**, I'll think of some idea to use it and thanks to my reviewers and favorite-ers too.

Hope you liked this and review!


	5. Captive

**Note: **This one is not as much like fluff as the others are, but it's not exactly dark either.

.

.

.

**Parts of a Whole**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Part 5**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Captive**

The hardest thing is loving someone,

And having the courage,

To let them love you back.

The princess to the land of Konoha is currently sitting in her wooden chair in front of her dresser. She looks at herself in the mirror as she repeatedly brushes her long pink hair. When she feels content, she places the brush back down on the dresser and in turn, picks up a red band to hold her hair up in a tight bun.

She pushes the chair back with her feet, stands up, and makes her way to the bed behind her. She runs her hand across the sheets as she walks along the side. She grabs the top of the sheet and pulls it down, allowing her to situate herself in bed.

She makes sure she is comfortable and warm before she reaches over and turns out the lamp on her nightstand. She doesn't close her eyes; she gazes up at the ceiling that is lined with glow in the dark stars.

She balls up her fists and closes her eyes, when she does this her fingers involuntarily feel over the ring on her finger. The huge diamond that her fiancé has given her. It means absolutely nothing. She's not even happy about getting married.

"Are you asleep Princess?" One of the maids asks. Sakura jumps slightly, she hadn't heard the door open. She guesses she was distracted by her many thoughts.

"If I were asleep, you would have surely awakened me by asking," she responds in a chastising way. She didn't mean to seem so harsh, but she did not sleep well the other night, of course she would be irritable.

Sakura can't see it, but the maid flinches and nods her head. "I am truly sorry," she apologizes.

"Please close the door," she requests of the maid when she is ready to leave.

"Yes Princess," the maid obeys her order and gently closes the door as to not anger her.

When the maid is gone, Sakura sighs and turns on her side. She closes her eyes, she knows that it is going to be hard to go to sleep, she is all too aware of her surroundings. The darkness, the steps of anyone outside of her door, she can even hear the faint chirping and hooting of the birds and owls.

She shuts her eyes tighter and tries to block out the world. She tries to surrender to the sleep she desperately wants, but not everything goes to plan in her world, nobody really cares about what she wants.

However, she soon finds herself less aware of the real world, and she feels herself drifting away. Slowly but surely she is able to fall asleep and hopefully won't wake up until it is time for breakfast.

.

.

.

The Princess is still asleep; she has changed positions. Her arm is now hanging off the bed.

There are sounds outside that she can't hear; a man is climbing up the side of the building. He is dressed in all black; he wears no mask; if it were the day time you would be able to see all of his features clearly. You'd know who it was that is stupid enough to break into the palace.

He lifts open the bedroom window and pulls himself in head first. He is extremely light on his feet; barely a sound is made when he touches the wooden floor. He takes a glance around the room; he doesn't want jewels or money. There is only one thing that is worth stealing here tonight.

She is lying on the bed, surrounded in light pink sheets. He looks her over, her face is that of an angels and she seems like she is in paradise, in a place where dreams come true, why wouldn't you be happy?

He has no expression on his face as he takes his steps carefully toward her bed side. She turns a little causing him to freeze, if he wakes her up, she would scream. She moves some more and he stays in his position until she stops.

He notices that on her finger is a ring, a ring that is surely to big for her, with all the movements she is making the ring is slowly slipping off her finger. If it were to hit the ground it would make a loud sound.

He cautiously takes another step forward, bends down, and gingerly lifts her hand, placing it on her stomach. He takes this opportunity now that she has settled down to slide his arms under her legs and head.

When he begins to pick her up, she stirs and makes a sound. He quickly takes his arm from under her and takes a cloth out of his pocket. Out of his other pocket, he takes out a bottle filled with a clear liquid. He pours about half of the contents onto the cloth and then puts the bottle back where he found it.

"Wake up," he orders her. He says this loud enough for her to hear but not loud enough for anyone to be walking past. She stirs in the bed and slowly opens her eyes. She surveys the room and her gaze finally lands on him.

She doesn't completely register the situation, she doesn't know if she was supposed to scream or not, she doesn't even know if he is real. When he walks toward her, she instinctively moves back.

His touch is rough and his moves are quick when he grabs her arm and yanks her toward him. He places the cloth immediately over her mouth and uses his other hand to hold the back of her head. She struggles and tries to push him away but the drug takes effect quickly. Soon her eyes are droopy and then she is unconscious, falling back on the bed.

He doesn't need to be cautious now; he's put enough on the cloth to last a while. He picks her up bridal style and makes his way to the window. He sets his foot on the ledge and jumps the rest of the way down.

.

.

.

When she wakes up, she knows immediately that this room is not her own. The walls are painted in dark grey and she is lying on a bed with dark blue sheets of silk. She panics and tries to sit up in the bed. She finds herself weak and she thinks she knows why.

She had hoped that the man coming in her room last night was a dream, putting the cloth with the Chloroform over her mouth and knocking her unconscious, she hoped it was nightmare. But, it wasn't, he had taken her, and done only God knows what to her. The drug was still affecting her, while she was able to sit up; she knows that if she had that much trouble sitting, it would be hell trying to walk.

She just sighs and hangs her head. When she hears the door creak open, her head jerks up and she watches as a man with black spiked hair and dark onyx eyes walks in. He closes the door behind him and leans against the wall, staring back at her as she is at him.

"What do you want from me?" She asks after a moment or two. "You've taken me away from my friends and family, why are you holding me captive here?"

He exhales and closes his eyes, taking in her whole sentence, trying to form a response that won't startle her. Though it may be too late to try and be cautious with her now.

"I want you," he begins. He notices how her facial expressions changes from an angry glare to a more confused look. He shakes his head and continues, "I want you as my wife." He finds himself content with that reply and awaits her reaction.

"Is that a question?" She almost growls at him, but there is a undertone there that he doesn't miss, something that makes him think that she is actually flattered by the statement even though her expression says otherwise.

"Will you be my wife?" He rephrases his earlier comment into the form of a question.

She rolls her eyes and averts her attention to another part of the room. "Even if I say no, what is there to stop you from taking me as your wife despite? I am powerless here."

"Ah, but you aren't. Just say the word and I shall return you to your palace," he corrects her statement.

She looks back at him to see if there is any hint that he may be lying to her. He sees nothing but almost emotionless onyx filled orbs, there is something there, something she can't quite put her finger on.

"May I ask you a question of my own?" She questions.

"Yes," he responds.

She pushes back the hair from that has fallen in her eyes and inhales before speaking, "If I were to marry you, what do you have to offer that my fiancé has not?"

"I will offer you all of mine," he answers quickly; he knows of all the questions that she is going to ask him. He knows almost everything about her.

"As does he," she deadpans, not impressed at all by what he has proposed for her.

He smirks as if he thinks he has her cornered now. He uses his foot and pushes himself off the wall. He walks toward the edge of her bed and again she pushes herself back. She is still intimidated by him. He may know of her, but she knows nothing of him.

"Does he offer you his heart?" He inquires, it sounds almost poetic. The way he speaks has made her a bit hot. His voice is soft, husky and it makes everything he says even better.

"Excuse me?" She believes she may know what he means, but it's best not to jump to conclusions. She wants to be sure of his motives.

"Does he love you?" He gives her a more simplistic version of this question. Even this causes her to pause and contemplate the answer to this question. She is unsure of the answer to it and does not want to feed him false information.

"You hesitated, am I to believe you don't know or that he does not?" He continues to interrogate her. She connects eyes with him and then looks down at the silky sheets.

"I do not know," she finally says to him.

"Then he does not," he deducts for himself.

"What qualifies you to make that judgment? You have not seen how we have interacted," she half-heartedly tries to defend her relationship with her fiancé. But, inside her she truly believes he is right.

"If he did love you, would he not tell you?"

"He's not great at expressing himself," she explains. "Actions speak louder than words is what they say anyways."

"How does he show you he loves you?"

That is when she breaks and she has to hold back the tears that are stinging at her eyes. She clenches the silky sheets in her hands but they slip through because of the fabric type.

"My feelings do not have a part in this equation," she admits to him. "_Our _feelings, meaning my fiancé's and mine's, they do not count."

"That is what is so terrible about arranged marriage. Sometimes you spend your life bound to someone who you do not and can not love," he tells her. She nods in agreement, keeping her head down because the tears are slowly streaming.

"Your feelings do matter here, they matter with me, that's why I gave you this choice," he explains to her. "Why would I take you from once place you are unhappy and make you feel the same here?"

"Those are good questions." She uses her arm to wipe away the tears and then looks up at him. He sees how her eyes are red from the crying and her body is still shivering. She tries to smile at him; she wants to be happy with him.

"What do you feel when he kisses you?" He asks her another question. He walks around the corner of the bed and around the side. He sits next to her on the mattress and pushes some of her hair back. She doesn't try to stop him from touching her; she is fine as they are now.

"Nothing," she tells him. "It feels like it is just for show most of the time. We need to make everyone believe we are in love, that we are the perfect couple. Our problems are not to be known by anyone."

"How would you feel if I kissed you?" He questions.

This question does not startle her. She was expecting it, she wants it, she wants him to make her feel. She turns her head to look at him and is meet with his onyx orbs staring passionately back at hers. Her mouth is partially open, an invitation to kiss her. But, she might have to voice what she wants from him.

"I would have to kiss you to answer that," she tells him almost in a teasing way, challenging him to press his lips against hers and to take her to paradise, something that she has only known in her dreams.

He moves his hand from her hair to her cheek and cups her face. He moves in closer and lets his mouth hover over hers for a few seconds. Her breath is driving him crazy as it hits his lips.

He presses against her lightly, gently, as if she is a piece of glass. She is fragile and needs to be handled with the upmost care. It only lasts for a moment because she soon recoils and a light pink blush covers her face.

"I am sorry," he apologizes and returns to an upright position.

"No need to be, please continue," she begs of him. He nods his head and leans in again. He takes this one even slower than the last. He leans his forehead on hers and kisses her lightly and then retreats.

He comes back again and licks her lips with his tongue before pressing his mouth against hers. Right now he is the only one participating in the kiss and she is letting the kiss sink in, she's trying to figure out exactly what she feels.

He pulls back abruptly and studies her facial features. The blush on her face has deepened and he inwardly smirks at the effect he has on her, he doubts that her fiancé gets that same result. He is hoping that means that she is falling for him.

She reaches her right hand up and traces her lips. She stifles a moan and closes her eyes. She wishes to feel his lips once more.

"What did you feel when I kissed you?" He asks her again.

She shoots open her eyes and gives him a smile. "Everything," she responds. "Everything I should I believe." She places her hand to her chest and she can feel her heart speeding up. She feels even hotter than she had before.

"Since you have not given your heart to anyone," he starts. "May I have your heart?"

She has deciphered his way of thinking by now. She knows he means can she learn to love him, can he have her love.

"I shall give you mine in return," he tells her. He's almost ready to beg for her to say yes to him and she sighs and closes her eyes again. She thinks about her fiancé, she thinks about how different these two are.

He can make her blush with just his words and when he kisses her; it's out of this world. The one thing that was wrong and that she does not know his name.

"I will, but there is one problem," she says to him.

"What is it?" He asks, frantic and annoyed if there was something wrong with what he did.

"I do not know your name. How will I know who to make it out to?" She says to him.

"That's a very good question," he says to her.

She leans forward and wraps her arms around his neck. "What is your name or do you not wish to tell me?"

"It is Uchiha, Uchiha Sasuke."

Her eyes widen at the mention of this name, of course she knows of the Uchiha's. How could she not have recognized the youngest son? She was also rude to him at the beginning of the meeting. What she wishes to know is why he wants her?

"I do know of you, you can have anyone you wish. Why have you requested for my hand in marriage?"

He gives her a smirk before answering, "Because I believe you are beautiful, but that is not the first reason. I wanted to see if you would fall for me, knowing not who I was. Just by letting yourself feel," he explains to her. "I also want to be happy and I believe you can do just that for me. I know a lot about you, Sakura. I can love you. I already do."

She smiles and kisses him on the lips.

"I shan't hurt you and I'll never stop loving you as long as you never stop being mine."

Why his words had such an effect on her, she definitely knew and it's not because of his name, or his kingdom, and not because of everything he has to offer. Just because of one thing he has to offer, the one thing she wants and because this man is easy to fall in love with.

"You have received my heart, please do not break it."

.

.

.

I'm actually in love with this one, hope you guys like it too! I'm definitely on the roll here with all these ideas and prompts. Next one will be out by today or tomorrow! Please review and I'm still accepting prompts.


	6. Cheerios

**Note: **This is a prompt given to me by XOnaruxhinaOX, thanks! You finally gave me the chance to be able to write a SasuSaku family story, which I have been trying to do for a while. And Sora, their son, is four years old.

.

.

.

**Parts of a Whole**

**(Sakura's Point of View)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Part 6**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Cheerios_

_This is my family._

"Mommy," my little boy whispers. I open my eyes just barely enough to see him looking at me with those innocent onyx orbs. He has a confused look on his face and is tightly clutching a brown teddy bear.

He lifts his free hand and pokes me on the shoulder. I groan and I smile to indicate to him that I am awake.

"Mommy," he says again. His tone of voice indicates he is sad and it breaks my heart almost.

I yawn and extend my left arm so that I can brush the bang covering his right eye back and push it behind his ear. I notice that his hair has grown too long and that he needs to get it cut soon.

He has his fathers black hair and his facial structure, but his personality is more like mine. His hair style consists of a bang usually hovering just over his right eye and his hair is straight in the back, hanging just below his ears.

"What's wrong honey?" I ask him sweetly, giving him a big smile.

"I'm hungry," he tells me. I sigh at the response, I should've known. This boy has a huge appetite, and I have no idea where he got it from.

I sigh and swing my legs over the bed. I stretch my arms above my head before leaning down and picking up the boy. He wraps his small arms around my neck as I walk towards the bed room door.

"Aren't you going to wake Daddy up too?" He questions me.

I take a glance back at said man, my husband, lying on the bed, sleeping soundly. I smile at the sight and then turn my attention back in front of me.

"We'll let him sleep," I tell him. "He'll wake up soon anyways."

He nods in understanding as I continue my walk to the kitchen. When I enter, I shiver as my bare feet touch the white tile. It's cold and it takes me a moment to get use to the sensation. I bend down and let my son out of my arms and then straighten myself.

"What would you like to eat Sora?" I question him, my sweet grin never leaving my face.

"Cinnamon Toast Crunch please," he responds.

I nod to him and I walk over to the refrigerator while he walks out of the kitchen and into the dining room. I peek around the corner to see if he has trouble getting into the chair, but he jumps up and situates himself with little difficulty.

My smile widens and I return to the activity of fixing him breakfast. I stand on my toes and reach for the cereal of his choice. I grab hold of the box and place it on the counter. I reach over into the dishwasher and grab a bowl, and a spoon. I then open the refrigerators door and take out the half-gallon of milk.

I open the cereal box and tip it over so that I can pour the contents into the cereal bowl. When nothing comes out, I lightly shake the box and a few crumbs and a lot of cinnamon and sugar that has settled at the bottom, fall into the bowl.

I'm inwardly relieved that there is none left; I shouldn't have bought him the cereal in the first place. It's full of sugar and it's a one way ticket to getting diabetes. Despite my thoughts, I feign a sad expression as I walk into the dining room.

"Sorry sweetie, there is no more left," I explain to him. He blinks once, twice and the sadness in his eyes returns. I'm almost guilty that I was happy about the cereal being gone, _almost_.

"Would you like something else to eat?" I ask him. He turns away from me and stares at the area of the table in front of him. "Pancakes, bacon, sausage, waffles, we have it all," I list to him the many choices we have available.

He sighs and shrugs his shoulders. "I really wanted cereal," he says to me. I smile sympathetically at him and brush his hair back again.

"We do have, I think, one box of cereal," I tell him. I place my finger to my chin and look left to right before walking towards the kitchen. I reach on top of the refrigerator and bring down a box of cheerios.

I was about to walk back out there when I notice Sora had followed me and was staring up at me.

"We have Cheerios," I exclaim, showing him the box. He squints his eyes at it, scrunches up his face, and shakes his head.

"Are you sure there isn't anymore in the cabinet?" He intrigues; he's obviously not interested in eating the cereal we have.

I emit a loud sigh and, just to make him happy, decide to walk over to the cabinet and check for his favorite box of cereal. I grab the handle of the door, pull it to the side, and reveal the many cans and bottles we have stocked up. I search up and down twice to make sure and then turn back to him.

"Sorry, we only have Cheerios," I relay to him the bad news.

He frowns and then says to me, "Well, I'm not hungry then." He shakes his head and walks away from me.

I follow closely behind him. He walks into the kitchen and takes a seat at the table. I take the seat in the chair next to him and pull him into my lap.

"You can't refuse to eat because you can't get what you want Sora," I explain to him.

"Yes I can," he retorts quickly.

I clench my teeth and keep my voice as calm as possible, he acts just like Sasuke sometimes, and it annoys me to no end. I still love them though.

"Breakfast is the most important meal of the day."

"I don't care."

I sigh again; I seem to be doing this a lot today. I place Sora back in the chair and motion for him to stay put while I go back into the kitchen. I've decided that I might have to force him to eat the cereal.

I pour a small amount of Cheerios and milk in the bowl and then place the spoon in. I reach over into the dishwasher to grab a glass and then into the refrigerator for some orange juice. I pour half a glass of orange juice and then return it to its designated place.

I grabbed the glass and the bowl and walk out to where my son is sitting. He is paying close attention to the teddy bear in his hands and gently pulling on the left and right arm simultaneously.

I stroll over to him and place the bowl and glass down in front of him. He glances up for a second at the objects, looks up at me, and then turns back to his teddy bear.

"I'm not hungry," he tells me again.

"You have to eat," I order him.

"No!" He protests, never taking his eyes off the bear in his hands.

"For me?" I beg, I shouldn't have too, but hopefully it works.

He averts his attention to me and shoots me a glare. Usually I would scold him about doing that but, since sometimes he's just like his father, I know I've got him. Sasuke usually shoots me glares when I use the 'For me?' line and then does it.

He shifts his gaze to the cereal and extends his arm. I believe he is reaching for the spoon so that he can eat the cereal, but he reaches past it and grabs the glass of orange juice. He takes a large sip and then places it back on the table.

"I said eat," I demand more sternly. He, in turn, gives me a blank stare and makes no motion to obey my orders. I glare at him and swiftly push myself up and make my way to the kitchen.

I can't believe I just let my four year old son win in a stare down. Not only that but, he was challenging me! I am definitely going to make him eat that cereal, whether he likes it or not.

I lean on the counter, my elbows on the counter and my head hung low. I'm running my hands through my hair repeatedly as I contemplate how to get him to eat the cereal without a big fight.

While I'm doing this, I don't hear someone walking into the kitchen, and he startles me when he wraps his arms around my waist. I jump slightly and lean back into him. He leans down and his breath is coming in contact with my ear as he speaks.

"Good morning," he says to me, placing a kiss on my neck.

"What's so great about it?"

With that comment, he backs up from me a few inches and spins me around to face him. I have a scowl on my face and his expressions convey that of confusion.

"What's wrong?" He asks.

"_Your _son!"

"_Our _son," he corrects.

I roll my eyes and lean back onto the counter. "No, he's definitely yours. He's stubborn and giving me a hard time. Just like you!"

Sasuke then proves my point and glares at me, the same way Sora had done just moments ago.

"You don't see yourself as stubborn?" He questions, an eyebrow raised, it seems as if he's stifling a laugh.

"I'm not!"

"You are."

"I am not and that's final. You can't change my mind." I effectively end the conversation. He gives me a smirk and I blush a light shade of pink. I realize that I may have just proven his point.

"What did Sora do?" He decides to drop the subject and moves on to the one I am currently upset about.

"He refuses to eat," I reply nonchalantly. "Because we don't have his favorite cereal," I quickly add on to it. "Maybe I should just run out and get it so I can bypass this battle."

"Don't do that."

"Why not? It's much easier."

"If you do that then he'll believe you'll do it every time he wants something. "

I sigh and flail my arms to show that I am completely stumped about this situation. "What do you propose we do then?" I ask. "I tried telling him to and he just looked at me. Want me to shove it down his throat?" I question sarcastically.

He gives me a momentary glare before shrugging his shoulders. "I don't know," he says and with that it seems he thinks he has successfully gotten himself out of the conversation. He turns away from me and begins to make himself a cup of coffee.

"You know, Sora tends to copy off of the things you do," I relay to him my thought process.

He doesn't turn around to look at me and replies in his usual way, "Hn."

I scowl at him behind his back and walk up next to him. I grab the cup away from him so that he can now focus on me.

"Remember when he walked in on us? He wouldn't stop 'being Daddy' to pieces of furniture for three days!"

He let out a low laugh as he thought about the memory and he also reached over and seized the cup from me.

"Your point?" He asks, returning to his task of making coffee.

"If you eat the cereal first, he'll follow your lead," I reveal to him my plan.

"I don't really want it," he says.

I don't entirely comprehend, or don't want to, so I let out a loud, "What?"

"I'm not hungry."

_Oh hell._ Sora is definitely his father's child. Remember when I said he was just like me? Well, scratch that. He's nothing like me, at all.

"Well, you're going to."

He gives me a sideways glance and a smirk appears on his face. "You can't even make our four year old son eat, how do you expect to make me do so?"

"Lets put it like this, _dear_," I stress out the last word in a sarcastic manner. "You don't give me what _I _want, then I don't give you what _you _want."

"You're going to withhold sex?"

I nod feverishly and give him a winning smile. He glares at me and this time, he is the one to let out an exasperated sigh. He grabs his now finished cup of coffee and nods.

"Fine, whatever."

As he walks away, I can't help but mentally fist pump and jump around. Looks like I have another way to get him to do anything I want, with little to no difficulty.

I pour him a bowl of cereal and walk out into the kitchen. I sit the bowl of cereal in front of him and sit down next to him, across from my son.

Sasuke takes a few sips of his coffee while he observes the cereal in front of him. Sora looks up from the teddy bear and smiles at his father, completely ignoring me for the time being.

"Morning Daddy!" He greets with a wave and huge, Naruto-like, grin.

His father smiles back at him as he sets the coffee and responds with a less enthusiastic, "Morning."

I turn my attention from my son to my husband and place my hand to the side of my mouth and whisper to him, "Eat."

"I don't really want it, Sakura," he tells me again.

My jaw immediately drops open, maybe he has entirely forgotten the conversation we just had a minute ago.

"See, Mommy? Daddy doesn't want it either!" Sora pushes the cereal bowl farther away from him and folds his arms across his chest.

"But, he's going to eat it because he knows breakfast helps get him through the day," I direct my comment at Sora. I lower my voice to a whisper and turn back to Sasuke when I say, "And Daddy knows he is not getting any if he doesn't."

Sasuke gives me a frustrated grunt and looks down at the contents again.

_Fine, you want to act like a child, I'll treat you like one. _I think to myself. I grab the spoon myself and scoop up a little of the cheerios and milk. I lift it up and place it near his mouth.

"Open up!" He sends me a look that I translate to say 'What the hell are you doing?' He keeps his mouth shut and continues to stare at me. I give him a nervous smile and jerk my leg up to kick him in the knee.

When he opens his mouth from the shock, I shove the spoonful of cheerios into his mouth and he reluctantly swallows. I dip the spoon back into the bowl and lift it back up. Probably not wanting to repeat the events of before, he opens his mouth and allows me to feed him. I do this a couple of times before I am completely satisfied.

"See? Daddy likes it," I tell Sora. I look back at Sasuke who is wiping his mouth off with a napkin and then back at Sora, who I can tell is seriously contemplating whether or not to eat.

"Mommy?" He requests. I smile sweetly, believing that I have now finally won. He looks up at me and smile. "Will you feed me to?" I realize that Sora can obviously feed himself, but he probably wants to be just like his Daddy.

I nod and switch sides so that I am now sitting next to him. I pick up the spoon and repeat the actions that I did with Sasuke. Soon, Sora takes the spoon from my hands and eats on his own exclaiming that he actually likes this cereal.

"So," Sasuke begins. I glance at him and motion for him to go on. "You won't be withholding anything right?"

I chuckle at this statement which receives a scowl from him. "I can't do anything anyways, that time of the month."

I could swear he growls at me when he swiftly pushes his chair back from the table and begins to walk back to the kitchen.

"Wait!" Sora calls to him, causing him to stop in his tracks.

"More please?" He asks his father, holding out the bowl to him. He reaches for it and shoots me another glare before disappearing in the kitchen.

"I love you!"

"Hn."

.

.

.

I hope you guys liked this one. Was it cute? I tried to make it so. I might rewrite parts anyways. Also that "Being Daddy" thing, I got that from fmylife(dot)com. Review, and leave one-word prompts if you have any.


	7. Impatience

**Note: **I was watching some movie a few months ago and a scene in this one-shot is based on a scene from the movie. I forget the name…but, it's with Anne Hathaway.

.

.

.

**Parts of a Whole**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Part 7**

**(Sakura's POV)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Impatience

I can't wait much longer for you to make a move.

"Let's start here," I tell my brown eyed, brown haired friend, Tenten as we enter my room. I had just realized that I had lost the ring my boyfriend had given me and it is his mother's. This was the last place I had seen it.

"What does it look like?" She asks when we come to a stop in the middle of the room. I hesitate, looking left and right to see if it is located on top of one of the dressers and then sigh.

"It's a diamond ring, wish I could be more specific," I respond. "Look over there," I demand, pointing to the left side of the room. She moves toward that side while I make my way over to the right side of the room.

I lean over and pull out a few of the drawers. I push the contents around in the drawer and then slam it closed when I don't find anything. I can hear Tenten behind me grunting every time she doesn't find anything.

"Oh!" I hear her exclaim after she goes through a few more of the drawers. My face immediately lights up and I quickly rotate on my heels and run over to Tenten.

"You found it!" I shout. She smiles at me and then shakes her head. My expression almost instantaneously changes into a sad one and I place my hands on my hips.

"Then why did you get my attention?" I question, slightly irritated. I could be over on the other side still searching the many drawers that are left.

"I found something that you may be even more interested in," she claims.

She reaches into the already opened drawer and pulls out an organizer. It is already folded back to the page that matches this weeks date. I let out a loud huff and roll my eyes at her.

"Sasuke's organizer, so what?"

She points to Wednesday on the organizer chart and looks at me before saying, "Read it."

I take the book from her and bring it closer to my face. I look over what he had written and I read it aloud for her.

"Meet Felisha, 8:00 pm at Red Lobster's." I immediately shoot my head back up and give Tenten a suspicious look and for some reason, she has a smirk on her face.

"What the hell is this?"

She shrugs and takes the book from me. She takes me by the arm to the bed and sits me down, then proceeds to sit down next to me.

"What the hell is this?" I repeat, jabbing at the information in the book.

"I don't know," she replies, the smirk has never left her face. It's as if she actually likes what this implies.

"If I didn't know any better, this seems like a date." I chuckle nervously at the thought of Sasuke cheating on me. I clench my teeth and tighten my fist, trying to keep my temper under wraps. "This isn't a date, right?"

"I don't know, lets call the number," Tenten suggests to me. I take a look back at the book and notice the number under the date, _no_, meeting and swiftly get up and grab the phone.

Tenten walks behind me and reads off the number as I press the keys on the phone. I place the phone on speaker and listen as it rings.

After two or three rings, a woman picks up.

"Hello?" She asks.

Tenten and I immediately freeze and I look at Tenten nervously. She glances at me and then at the phone. She stands up straight and clears her throat.

"Hey, Felisha," Tenten imitates Sasuke the best she can. It sounds like him before puberty though.

"Sasuke? That you? Why do you sound like that?"

"I have a cold," Tenten answers.

"Oh," she pauses before continuing. "Did you want to reschedule tomorrow again?"

"No! I actually wanted to change it to tonight, because I have things to do, all this week, and I…yeah," Tenten nervously tells her, mumbling throughout her whole sentence.

"But, I thought you didn't feel good?" I can tell she is confused by her tone of voice and I urge Tenten to fix her mistakes.

"No, its…I…you know," she tries to think of a good lie to cover up her slip and looks to me expecting help. I shake my head and let my hand hover over the button to end the call. Tenten mouths 'no' and then tries to continue. "I'll be fine, let's do it tonight!"

"Okay, 7:00 pm?"

"Yes," Tenten eagerly responds, she obviously wants to be able to get off the phone as soon as possible.

"No!" I whisper to her which causes her to recoil.

"No?" Felisha asks.

"No, uh…" Tenten looks to me again for a reply.

I mouth the words 'at six' to her and she nods her head.

"Can we make it six?"

"Sure, see you then." After Felisha's last comment, we hang up the phone and let out a sigh of relief.

"Why six?"

"Sasuke gets home at seven," I explain to her. "I want to be packed up and ready to leave him if this is what I think it is!"

"If it means anything, I don't think it is."

"Then what could it be?"

"I don't know, friendly meeting?" Tenten suggests with another shrug of her shoulders.

I hang my head and turn on my heels. "Maybe," I say before walking out the bedroom door. "Come on! I still need to find my ring."

.

.

.

Later that day, I place a plain black blouse and skirt and make my way to Red Lobster's via a taxi cab. When I arrive at the restaurant, I make my way to where the person who shows you to your table is standing. I walk up to him and he gives me a smile.

"Welcome!" He greets me. "How many people are in your party?"

"I have a reservation, uh…Uchiha?" I'm unsure if that's the name it is under but I decide to go with it. He takes a look at the sheet of paper and nods to me. "I'll show you to your table." I'm grin and follow him to a table in the back of the restaurant.

He leads me to a table with a girl with brown hair and blue eyes sitting there, reading the menu. She looks up at me when the host and I approach. He lays the menus down on the table and leaves before I sit down.

We both stare at each for a moment before she decides to speak up. "Who are you?"

"I'm Sakura, Sasuke's girlfriend," I tell her. I decide to continue stand so that I could intimidate her a little more.

"Oh," I can hear the uneasiness in her voice. She chuckles nervously and gazes into my eyes. "This isn't what you probably think it is,"

I scoff at her and place both hands on the table; I lean over and get a little closer to her. She slides over in her seat a little and I can tell she is scared.

"Well you better tell me what it is," I hiss through clenched teeth. "And if it isn't the right answer or I don't believe you, I'm kicking your ass."

"I shouldn't tell you, it'll ruin the surprise," she whispers. When I emit a low growl it seems she changes her minds because she begins speaking again. "But, we were meeting because he's planning on resetting his mother's stone. I'm a jeweler, I'm helping him."

She reaches into her pocket and brings out a black velvet box. I reach across the table and take the box into my hands. I open the box and see his mothers ring inside.

It takes a moment for me to put all of this information together to come up with a solid conclusion. But, once I do I have to cover my mouth to muffle my scream. I plop down in the seat across from her and she gives me a big smile.

"He's planning on proposing?" I'm jumping up and down in my seat at this moment as she nods her head in response to my question. I immediately feel bad about the request and reach my arms over the table. I grab her hands and hold them in mine.

"I am _so _sorry; I shouldn't have jumped to conclusions! Oh my god!" I exclaim again, I start shaking her hands and she instinctively removes her hands from my grasps. "I'm getting married!"

"Well, not yet, he has to ask you first," she tells me.

"Right!" I let out another girlish giggle before returning to a more mature composure. "You won't tell him about this right?"

She shakes her head. "No, no, of course not! I'd think the same thing if I saw some strange girls name and number in my boyfriends things." She beams at me and I let out a sigh of relief.

"So, are we going to have dinner here or what?" She asks me. I shake my head eagerly and pick up the menu.

.

.

.

When I get back home, Sasuke is sitting on the couch. His head snaps over to me and he gives me one of his infamous smirks. He gets up from the couch and wraps one arm around my waist. He bends down and gives me a gentle kiss on the lips.

"Where were you?" He asks, never letting go of me.

"No where special," I lie and give him another kiss on the lips. I break away from his hold and walk around him.

"What's wrong?" He asks. He extends for my arm, but I escape his grasp by a few centimeters.

"I'll be right back down, just give me a second." I give him another grin before I rush up the stairs and into the bathroom. I reach into my pockets and bring out my phone. I immediately dial Tenten's number and whisper "Pick up, Pick up, Pick up," repeatedly into the phone as it rings.

On the third ring she answers with a groggy, "Hello, Sakura."

"He's going to propose!" I try to say that without being too loud.

Tenten doesn't have to worry about containing her happiness for me when she screams into the phone.

I move the phone away from my ear until she stops and then quickly tell her everything about the meeting. "Felisha is a jeweler; he took back his mothers ring and is going to propose to me with it!"

"Oh my god!" This time we both scream like teenagers into the phone. I hear Sasuke ask from downstairs if everything is alright and I shout back that everything is good.

"Listen I have to go, but I will tell you the details later when he actual asks, which is hopefully soon!"

I hang up before she has anything else to say and make my way quickly downstairs. He is standing at the bottom of the stairs looking up at me. I run down the stairs and jump the last two, wrapping my arms around his neck and jumping into his hold.

The impact causes him to step back a few times but he soon regains his balance and hugs me back.

"Your extremely happy," he states the obvious.

My smile grows wider, if that is even possible, and I kiss him on the lips before pulling back to look at him.

"I just feel like my future is going to be oh so wonderful!"

"Yeah, I do too," he agrees.

I grab him by the arms and I urge him to follow me upstairs. His expression is then replaced with a mischievous smirk and we run up to our bedroom.

.

.

.

Two weeks have passed since the incident. The hype has not died down, but my patience is wearing thin. How long does it take to reset a stone? I wish he would just ask me already.

What if he already has the ring and is too nervous to ask me? Or he is waiting till the perfect opportunity? We've gone to several dinners and I've given him _great _circumstances for him to pop the question.

I groan as I turn on my side in the bed. I swing my feet over the edge and hop down. I walk over to the drawers and start searching for any sign of a ring so I know he at least is close to asking. I open and close them quickly, skimming over the contents.

"What are you doing?" I hear Sasuke question from the door. I hadn't even realized he had walked in.

He walks up behind me and grabs my arms, pulling me back and swiftly closing the door.

A devious smirk crosses my face. Maybe I can get a little information out of him.

I feign a sad sigh and turn around to look at him. "I'm looking for your mothers ring, I want to wear it today," I tell him.

I observe his expression carefully and it doesn't change from the blank look. "Look downstairs," he suggests.

_Oh, you don't want me looking up here? Huh, Sasuke? _I think before nodding my head in agreement. I walk out the door and then stop and hide behind the wall. I peer around the corner and watch as he moves over to one of the dressers.

He reaches into one of the drawers and stuffs something in his pocket. When he turns to my direction, I scurry downstairs before he notices me.

.

.

.

"Listen, Tenten. It's been weeks! I'm dying here!" I complain as my friend slurps up her McDonalds iced tea across from me.

"Have patience, my friend," she tells me. "You're not even supposed to know he's planning to propose, the least you can do is learn to wait."

I let out an agitated sigh and slam my hands on the table. I reach down and take a few of my fries and put them in my mouth.

"What if he changed his mind?" My paranoia is starting to shine through.

"He hasn't."

"How can you be so sure?"

"He loves you!" She exclaims.

"If he loved me he wouldn't tease me with the anticipation of this proposal!" I retort.

"He doesn't even know you know," she argues.

I roll my eyes at her and scoot out of the booth. I push my unfinished fries over to her and stand up.

"Where are you going?" She questions me.

"To see Sasuke."

"Why?"

"Why are you interrogating me?" I respond with a question of my own. "Can I not go see my own boyfriend at his job?" I give her a smirk and this causes her to stand up as well.

"Sakura," she warns. "Don't do it."

"Don't do what?" I ask innocently, the smirk never leaves my face.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about!" She yells. She grabs both of my shoulders and shakes me. "Let him do it in his own time!"

"I'm tired of waiting for him to make a move! I'll do it myself!" I take a step away but she only tightens her grasp on my arms.

"No!" She orders.

"Yes!" I defy her and push her causing her to stumble backwards. While she's regaining her balance, I take this chance to make a break for it. I dash for the door and shove it open, barely missing the people who are on the outside.

I run for the street and I hear Tenten yelling at me. I look behind me and see her chasing after me. I run to the sidewalk and wave my hands and yell "Taxi!" repeatedly. One pulls up beside the street and I open the door and slide in.

"Go, go, go!" I tell him and he speeds off. I hear Tenten yell "damn" when we pull off as she was only a few feet from me. She snaps her fingers and I look back to see her jumping in her car.

I yell the directions at the driver and tell him to speed it up.

"That girl is trying to kill me!" I lie to him.

I see his expression change and he tries to form a coherent sentence. "Okay, not really, but we need to loose her. I'll pay extra," I explain to him. He nods and steps on the gas, successfully making it through the yellow light while Tenten is stuck at the red.

I regulate my breathing and tell him my destination.

.

.

.

When I arrive, I throw a few bills at the driver and hop out of the car. Knowing Tenten, she probably broke the speed limit to catch up to us. I don't bother taking the elevator and race up the stairs. Fortunately, his office is only on the sixth floor and I am in great shape.

I still do get out of breath when I reach the sixth floor but I still sprint down the hall and barely miss a few of the employees. I don't bother knocking on his door and just burst in as he is writing at his desk.

His head shoots up and he looks at me in shock. My hair is a mess and I'm panting. I stand up straight and try to fix up my hair and smile.

"Sakura? What the hell?" He asks. He stands up and walks over to me but I hold out a hand to stop him.

"Listen, I don't have much time," I speak fast just incase Tenten has made it here already. "I need to tell you I am tired of waiting for you too-"

I am cut off by a force tackling me to the ground and placing a hand over my mouth. I scream as a force pins me down.

"Sakura's high, don't mind her," Tenten tells him. She laughs nervously and stands up, pulling me with her. She keeps her hand over my mouth despite my constant licking. "Good day sir." She backs out of the office and pushes me against the wall outside.

She drags me along and pushes me into the elevator. Once in the elevator, she uncovers my mouth and wipes my saliva on my clothes.

I growl at her and she hisses back at me. "I shall not allow you to compromise the world's set of rules!"

I give her a puppy dog look and twiddle my thumbs innocently. "Yeah, maybe I did act a little, _impulsively_."

"A little?" She raises one eyebrow.

"Okay! A lot," I admit.

She nods her head as the elevator beeps and she leads me out to the front door.

"You agree to let him do it on his own time?"

I nod reluctantly. She opens the door and motions for me to go outside but I shake my head.

"I need to pee," I tell her.

She exhales loudly and nods her head. "I'll wait outside."

I shake my head and walk to the right and into the bathroom. When I believe she has gone outside, I stealthily exit the bathroom and race back upstairs.

_Sucker _I think as I make my way back to the sixth floor. Soon I know she will figure out I tricked her so I need to make this even quicker.

I burst through the doors again and this time Sasuke doesn't seem surprised.

"What was that about?" He asks me.

"No time," I tell him. I back up and peek around the door to see if there is any sign of Tenten. "I know about Felisha, the jeweler. I know about your mothers ring, ask me to marry you, _now_!"

He runs his hand through his head, pushes the chair back, and stands. He then proceeds to walk over to me and stops a few feet in front of me.

"How?" He questions.

I grunt and stomp my feet a little like a toddler having a temper tantrum.

He sighs and tries to calm me down, "Okay, okay fine. You can tell me later."

I start smiling as he reaches into his pocket and I hop up and down similar to a rabbit.

"You don't need to get on your knees, just do it before she comes back!"

He rolls his eyes and extends the box. "Will you-"

I don't give him the chance to ask before I spring myself into his arms and scream, "Yes!" and I kiss him a few times. When I lower myself, he takes my hand and places the new stone on my finger and I grin even wider.

I turn, finally satisfied that he is my official fiancé, just to come face to face with Tenten leaning against the door. She's smiling but I know she is also angry at me for breaking "_the world's set of rules_".

I stick my tongue out at her and she rolls her eyes. "Congrats!" She exclaims and we both scream as she runs to me and hugs me.

"I can't believe you tricked me," she whispers venomously in my ear.

If this was an anime, you would have seen a big sweat drop fall. I laugh nervously and she frowns at me.

"See you later, Sasuke," she acknowledges him. "I have to deal with her rule breaking."

She yanks me out the door but I turn just to blow my _fiancé _a kiss. "Bye! Love you!"

"Love you too," he tells me. "Good luck with Tenten's wrath."

I laugh nervously before disappearing behind the door.

.

.

.

Not my best, I know. I tried; I just didn't want to go too long without updating again. Review, leave prompts, you know, the usual. Ill fix any mistakes later, I really wanted to update before tomorrow. I might not have time.


	8. Faith

**Note: **Hey! I'm not dead, shocker. Its school and stuff – you know the story. I also had writers block – got an idea for this very **cliché **plot and horrible story ahead but, at least I'm updating. This one is kind of short, more like a drabble – but, hope you like it anyways. On to story.

.

.

.

**Parts of a Whole**

**(Sakura Point of View) **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Part 8**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Faith_

I'm confident in you to _always_ be there.

Maybe I was way to trusting in people but, this didn't turn out to be one of these tragic stories. I was able to believe him without even knowing him and it turned out to be one of those beautiful happily ever after you've always wanted.

I was good in Karate but, I was never as good as Karin. She was a few years ahead of me and obviously, bigger than me as well. However, that didn't stop her from getting jealous when it seemed like Sasuke Uchiha's attention was always on me.

I hadn't noticed it before but, I had gone up to spar one day and I was stopped in my tracks. A hand had quickly grabbed my wrist and pulled me down.

He whispered in my ear, "Good luck." A blush had rapidly appeared on my face and I noticed the angry glares I received from Karin.

I mouthed a thank you before going up to the mat.

.

.

I'm pretty sure Karin had planned my beating during my whole match. She and her posse had dragged me into the woods after class and thrown me into the nearest tree. To the best of my ability I tried to fight back but, it's hard to when two girls are pressing me up against a tree.

My legs were flailing as Karin sent a quick punch to my stomach. I'm sure she had wanted to do more though a voice had stopped her.

I was inwardly screaming 'yes! My knight in shining armor.'

Karin tried to look innocent. However, Sasuke looked at her with disapproving eyes. They quickly walked away and left me on the ground.

I looked up at him and noticed he was holding out his hand. I grabbed onto it and he pulled me up. I was pulled into him and I didn't move from the space for a while.

"Sorry, about them," he apologized. I connect my eyes with his and shake my head giving a nervous laugh. "Just tell me if they mess with you again, I've got you."

And those were the words that I held unto.

.

.

.

I ran up the stairs to his and his family's house. I hurriedly knocked on the door and continued until I heard his voice say that he was coming. It seemed like he was going slower than usual, it took him forever to reach the door.

He finally opened it and he invited me inside. I shook my head yes and he moved to the side to allow me room to get in.

I ran to the couch and I motioned for him to take the seat next to me. He sat farther away from me than I had liked so I took the initiative and moved closer to him.

"Sasuke, I need you to help me…" I started.

"With what?" He questioned me.

"I think he is going to kiss me today," I explained to him. "I want you to teach me how to kiss."

"You've never kissed anyone before?" He asked me another question.

"No."

"Why me?"

"You're the closest guy friend I have," I responded. "Please? You said you'd be there." I managed to bring back his promise to me and he let out an exasperated sigh.

He reached his hand up and cuffed my left cheek. "Just…try to do what I do," he said. I could hear slight embarrassment in his voice. I was embarrassed too; I was kissing my best guy friend, who I'm sure I already had a crush on.

When his lips pressed against mine however I slipped into a dream world and I can tell he wanted this too. His protest before this was just to hide that maybe, just maybe, he wanted to be the one I'm kissing first. He wanted to be there for my first kiss. He wanted to be there for everything.

.

.

.

Then I realized one day that maybe, I wanted to be there for him too. I felt like I was the needy one in our friendly relationship. He helped me through everything and I have come to wonder, what have I done for him?

I didn't mean for it to happen as it did. Only a few months later, his parents died in a tragic car accident and his older brother, Itachi was stuck in a coma.

When he told me, I allowed him to take comfort in me. While I wanted to be there for him, not like this. I held him and for the first time, I actually saw him cry and it broke my heart. So, I cried with him. I wanted to do everything I could.

I went to the hospital with him almost everyday and when his brother woke up, his only family. I kept my distance so that he could catch up.

I saw happiness emitting from him I had never seen and I hugged him after that day. Then he kissed me, I wasn't sure what to do, I was still dating. I kissed back, because maybe he needed this. This is what I needed to give him.

.

.

.

Soon, I broke up with my boyfriend and of course, Sasuke was there to comfort me in that time. He also left a very, unfriendly message on my ex's voice mail. It went along the lines of he will die in less than seven days.

Probably some of the reasons why I know I fell in love with him, I don't know what was holding me back from telling him though. I could give him everything he ever wanted. A new family, it won't replace his old one, but it'll help mend the wounds.

.

.

.

Sasuke didn't plan to go to prom; I was able to force him into it. We both needed a date and he said he would do anything for me. He said he just wanted to keep me happy. It was my dream to go to prom with the person I loved and he knew it. He just didn't know that he was my dream guy.

I danced those cliché slow dances with him, this whole story is a freaking love story, what more did you expect? And of course this is when I kissed and I told him that I loved him.

He said it back to me but, I was wondering. Was he just saying that to make me happy? He wanted to give me everything, everything but heartbreak. He could've just said that to be nice.

Then I remembered, he would never lie to me.

.

.

.

We dated for three years before he proposed on my 21st birthday. I of course said yes because this is what I wanted and what he wanted.

We got married only a few months later and then soon I was going to give him children. He was going to be there for me through pregnancy and through raising these children.

I just have faith he'll always be there.

.

.

.

This wasn't good…at all. I promise they'll be better. I'm so sorry, don't kill me! Also, this wasn't BETA read. /shot

Also…if you don't mind reviewing and telling me. Did you like the Daddy Sasuke and Mommy Sakura story a chapter or two ago? If so, I'm itching to write more so make sure to tell me!

Leave prompts as well. More prompts = More inspiration = Faster updating. Simple formula.

I'll probably post progress and stuff on my profile…so yeah, check it out.


	9. Wonder

**Note: **This came to me…somehow. I don't really know. I hope you guys enjoy this anyways. I wanted to update again today, it was going to be a family story but...IDK...got side tracked...that one will come soon. I'm not sure when…I may have more ideas before then. Better than this...whatever below...My plots have sucked lately...I need to work on that...this so went of subject...

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Parts of a Whole**

**(Sakura's Point of View)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Part 9**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Wonder_

My thoughts always stay on the same topic.

_Y__**o**__u_

I take the curvy dirt trail to the run down, wooden shack every day after school. I go there everyday just to see him.

I tell my parents I have after school activities. They wouldn't want me to see him. They would not want me to be seen _with _him because he is poor, he is unimportant, he is _nobody. _I am apparently rich, important - I am _somebody. _I should only associate myself with people like me.

Not that I care. I still continue to go there everyday because I love to be with him. He's my favorite person.

I stop at the market before I arrive to bring him food. He's always hungry; He's thin too, _too _thin. I would also say he's sad, who wouldn't be? After everything that's gone wrong in his life, the way he lives to this day. I love to make him happy.

When I come around I know he's happy, I see this beam of light in his usually cloudy, onyx orbs. He always smirks – never smiles, I think smirking is his version of smiles.

He laughs, rarely but, I do get it out of him. His laugh is deep and mesmerizing. I just love hearing him laugh.

I also love to watch him as he sleeps. He's always tired, I don't understand why though. He has the whole day to sleep, watching the forest couldn't be that interesting.

I wonder if he goes anywhere during the day, maybe that's why he is tired all the time. If he wanders the street, he probably gets no rest.

However, when he sleeps with me, he seems so at peace. He is comfortable sleeping next to me; maybe he knows I'm watching over him.

I wonder what he dreams about – _damn_, I wonder so much about him. It's because he's mysterious and so to himself. I'm usually the one talking when I come over. He just nods and maybe pitches in with his opinions once or twice. Other than that he is silent, I actually don't know much about him. I only know what he has offered to me without having to pry.

That'll have to change. I want to become closer to him; I want to be part of him. I want to have a kind of close relationship that I don't really have with anyone else in my life. For some reason, I believe he is the only one that can provide that. He's the only one that isn't so one-dimensional. He has so much to them, compared to everyone's perfect life around me.

I think about all the things he dreams about, what if he actually envies the life of the people around me? Does it want to be seemingly perfect as they are?

Or does he dream about me? That's the preferred option. Does he dream about being with me, hugging me, holding me, being able to provide for me? Does he dream about kissing me, loving me?

I know I do. Sometimes I even slip him a kiss before I leave. When he's asleep, I lean down and plant as kiss on his forehead, his cheek, and then finally, gently on his lips. He moves ever so slightly, his hand seems to know I kissed him. It always moves and touches his lips before I leave.

Sometimes I think that he knows that I kiss him. Maybe he doesn't actually go to sleep, just acts like it to see what I'll do.

.

.

.

Like everyday, I leave school and begin my walk to the market. The market is only a block away, but it is in the opposite direction of the forest. I usually walk faster than my normal speed so that my time with Sasuke won't be affected.

I walk through the glass doors of the convenient store and as I do everyday, I walk to the back to where the chips are. Sometimes as a treat, whenever the fruit/vegetable vendors are here, I bring Sasuke some tomatoes. For some reason, that's his favorite food.

They aren't here today so I settle on a few bags of chips and a soda for each of us. I always bring extra food that can be saved just in case I am not able to make it one day.

I stand in line behind the people and I shift from foot impatiently. There are always people in line who never have their money ready. They get to the counter and shift through their huge purses to try and find exact change.

I always let out a loud sigh so that they can hear it but, they always seem to ignore me while their up there, however they never cease to walk pass me and give me a glare. I usually roll my eyes and continue my movement.

When I get to the counter, I smile at the cashier, a brown haired girl with emerald eyes like mine. She totals the food and I hand her the money I already had ready.

"Sakura," she says my name. For some reason, though I have heard her voice before, it catches me off guard when she says something to me. I look up at her and signal for her to continue with what she's saying. Though I do begin to do my impatient shifting as I don't want to waste my time talking to her. After School activities only last an hour an a half.

"You come everyday and buy food, I know you don't eat it all," she continues with her sentence. I nod indicating that her statement is true and she keeps going, "Who's the extra stuff for? A boy perhaps?"

"Actually, yes. We always sit and eat; we only have a small amount of time to be together during the school week. I can't get away during the weekend," I tell her. I hope she catches the fact that I needed to be on my way now.

"Ah, hope it works out for you," she finishes. I nod my head and whisper a quick 'thanks' as I turn away from the counter and quickly walk out the shops door.

I make my way pass the school again and I soon reach the forest. I follow the familiar trail to the wooden shack at the end.

I walk up the side of the shack and take a peek in the window. I see him leaning against the walls, there is something in his hands but I am on the wrong side to be able to see it clearly.

I take a few steps back around to the front of the shack and then open the door and enter. As soon as I step in, his attention is off whatever he has in his hand and to me.

I give him a huge smile which he returns with one of his infamous smirks. I almost sprint towards him and take a seat leaning up against the wall. I scoot closer to him to a point where are arms are brushing together.

He doesn't seem to mind the contact; he should be used to it anyways. I love to get close to him and feel his warmth. He may not smell the best but I get over that quickly when I feel his skin against mine.

I reach my hands over and place a bag of chips and a soda in his lap. He takes whatever he has in his right hand and places it behind him, out of my view. I press myself closer to him and stretch my neck to try and get a peek of what he was messing with.

"What are you doing?" He asks me. I realize that what I'm doing does seem a little strange and return to my original position.

"What's that over there?" I motion to the thing he just placed over there.

He looks at me and to his side where the object is and picks it up. With his other hand he grasps my wrists and I open my hand instinctively. He lets go of the thing he is clutching and it lands in my palm.

It's a sky blue pendant necklace; the band that goes around my neck is a string.

"How'd you get this?" I don't mean for it to come out in a rather accusing tone but I have to admit that the only plausible way he could have gotten this is if he had stolen it.

He doesn't seem to take any notice of my tone and he shrugs his shoulders. "I found ten bucks lying on the street. I walked around and found this game…I won it," he explains to me. "Is it okay?"

I turn my body on its side so that I can wrap my right arm around him. "You spent your only money on me?" If this was an anime you could see the hearts in my eyes. I pressed my cheek to his and I laced my fingers in his hair. My chest was pressed to his and right now, I could hear his heartbeat. I could feel him breathing and it feels like it sped up the longer I stayed in this position.

"…yeah," he finally decides to answer me. "You spend a lot on me, what's ten dollars?"

The way he says that, it's as if he believes he has money to blow. I don't bring up the fact that he is poor, why ruin this moment we have? I just give him a light kiss on the ear, so light I am not even sure if he felt it.

"Thank you," I whisper. My voice is sweet and appreciative yet, I think I made it sound more seductive than I would've liked. I'm still in the same rather intimate position and I can feel his breath hitch again. "I love it."

_I love you. _Are the words that are actually playing on my lips. Now I have more things to wonder about, and the subjects of my thoughts are always the same. It's all about him.

The biggest question running through my mind now is, I wonder…if I am in love with him? I wonder…is he in love with me too?

.

.

.

I have to keep track of time. I can only leave up to ten minutes late. I take a look at my cell phone and the time says 5 O'clock. I only have thirty minutes left with him. I have so much to think about too, so little time. I just wish it would freeze for just this moment.

He has only fallen asleep a little while. He fell asleep with his head on my lap. I stroke his hair absent mindedly while also twiddling with the necklace he had put on for me.

"Sasuke," I whisper his name. I don't want to wake him up. I just wanted to say his name, it sounds so nice on my lips, so easy, so affectionate. My name sounds so natural on his lips as well. I think he loves saying my name; he sometimes says it when it is not even necessary.

"_Sasuke_," this time I sing it to the tune of a sweet lullaby. I let out a soft giggle and I look down at him.

I watch his chest as he breathes; I admire the way he looks. Even with the light specks of dirt, he still looks beautiful. If you were in my position, you couldn't resist kissing him either. If I were smart, I wouldn't be sitting hear, wondering if I am in love with him.

I should know that I am. I should know that I love him, I keep coming back to him, I love being with him, he's just a great person. He's someone I shouldn't hang out with but I do so anyways. He's someone I know I shouldn't kiss, but I do anyways.

Why am I wondering why I'm here when it is obvious?

"I _love _you," I whisper. I move his head slowly off my lap and I lay down next to him. I get close to him and our faces our only inches apart. There's no space between us, I can hear his every breath.

I move my hand and place it over his heart. I listen to his heart beating slowly and soon I feel as if were in sync. I hear a faint noise and I see a bright blue light. I close my eyes and let sleep overtake me. I'm not going to wonder where I am going; I'll just let it take me there.

.

.

.

I don't know where I am but I know that I love this place. I'm in a room, lying on a bed. I feel like I belong here. I hear the sound of a door being open and avert my attention to the one door in the bedroom.

In walks Sasuke and he doesn't seem surprised to see me, I don't seem surprised to see him. I just smile and he smirks as always. It feels comfortable even when the atmosphere is this hot. I love the feeling that this is giving to me.

I hop down off the bed and walk over to him. I lift my hands up to his chest and I again feel his heartbeat. He grabs my wrists and he leans down and kisses me. I have to stand on my tip-toes to reach him but it's worth the tiny bit of effort.

When his lips land on mine I feel like I am in heaven. I know this is a dream; however I believe we are both here together. Our dreams, our thoughts, our hearts are in perfect balance. I can feel everything he's feeling and I know he can feel me.

It is strange and almost magical and I love it.

For one of the few times, I feel like I am actually getting to know him and that I am becoming a part of him. I give him another passionate kiss and we fall on the bed. It feels soft like cotton. He tastes like cotton candy which is strange.

I taste like tomatoes to him, I know it.

I don't think anymore and I tell him to do the same. I just let the dream take its course and I let it take it where it wants too.

.

.

.

We wake up at the same time and I smile at him. My hands are still pressed to his chest and he doesn't mind that we are so close. He even leans in and plants another kiss on my lips.

"I had the most wonderful dream," he tells me. He knows were in the same reason, I don't know why and I am not going to spend my time wondering. Why think about such a great thing? The mystery is what makes it great.

"I did too."

This time when I leave, I usually would have wondered if I would ever feel like that again, I know I will though.

.

.

.

**Note: **So…did you like it? I think it was better than the last. But, I so wandered off the subject. Eh…I still don't really like this. I'm working on the next one…probably going to be the next one anyways. I'll probably fix mistakes later…

Questions? Yes…the necklace allowed them to enter the same dream. Supernatural element to the story.

Leave one word prompts if you have any and please review! I love them!


	10. Bold

**Note: **My tenth one-shot! Awesome! I have an announcement that you may or may not care about but, it'll be at the end of the story. I don't know where this one came from but, I hope you like it! I think this one is definitely better than others though…the plot has probably been used before, I don't know. Anyways…enjoy.

.

.

.

**Parts of a Whole**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Part 10**

**(Sakura's Point of View)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Bold**

'Cause she honestly thought,

I wasn't **bold **enough to try it

The bell had just run releasing everyone who had B lunch to the cafeteria. I was the first one out the door because I hate waiting in those long lines and the kids; I'm tired of them continuously cutting in line. I don't understand why the people in front of me take no consideration for the people behind them, waiting patiently in line.

It just irritates me, like a lot of other things in my life. For example, one of my best friends, Ino Yamanaka. She is constantly getting me into things that I don't want to…be in. I could possibly learn how to say 'no' but then she says that I am just scared.

I am anything _but _scared. I'm the most courageous girl in the school. I'd fight any male, female, or staff member that gets in my way and she has the _audacity _to tell me I'm scared if I don't want to sing Katy Perry's "Peacock" to the next random male strange that goes by.

They might think I'm coming on to them, with that song, who would blame them? I just don't want to get into anything. Yet, I did that dare anyways. Dude was gay so, I got off lucky this time.

The bitch was blown. I made sure to rub it in her face that she didn't get the desired effect.

Anyways, I take the stairs down to the second floor and I walk – sprint – through the hallways to get to the cafeteria quickly. I hear a few people calling me names because I've bumped into them but, they should move out my way.

Once I get to the cafeteria, I slip easily through the lines and find my seat. I have to wait just a few minutes for my friends, Ino, Tenten and Hinata to join at the table in the back.

"I'm extremely upset!" Ino huffs as she sits down across from me at the table. Tenten takes the seat next to me and Hinata takes the seat next to Ino on the other side.

"Why are you upset, Ino?" Hinata asks in her sweet, caring voice. Ino takes a glance around the table at the three girls with her to make sure they are paying attention before finally deciding to answer Hinata.

"You know in gym, we do so much work, we get sweaty and hot," Ino describes a daily workout in the gym at school. Next to me, Tenten opens up her soda and brings it to her mouth, with her other hand she motions Ino to continue.

"All the boys usually take off their shirt or something, but _no,_" Ino pauses again. I find myself involuntarily rolling my eyes because of Ino's way of speaking. I see Tenten take a glance at me and she rolls her eyes as well indicating that she knows how I feel.

"Sasuke is the only one who keeps his shirt on," she finally finishes her sentence. She takes a sip of her sprite before adding something to her sentence, "The one guy's abs you want to see…its torture."

"Ino, if you want to see them so badly I have a way to arrange that," my brown-haired friend next to me tells her. Ino eyes light up and she nods for her to continue. I see Hinata's face turn a tomato red because of the subject at hand. She usually finds all the boys topics embarrassing.

"Just go up to him and say, 'Hey boy, take yo' shirt off.'" Tenten suggests. Ino gives Tenten a 'what the hell' kind of look before she turns to her tray and stuffs a fry in her mouth. I laugh at Tenten and Ino's reactions and I see Hinata let out a small chuckle as well.

"It could work," I mention to my blonde friend with a smirk on my face.

"Or he could think I'm trying to sexually harass him or something," she retorts, sucking in her teeth.

"Or," I begin in a teasing tone. "You're just too scared of what he'll think of you. He could think, 'Oh, that's sexy a girl that knows what she wants'," I relay to her one of the possible scenarios.

"Or he is like, 'What the hell? Go somewhere you rapist.'" Tenten gives her the less desirable option. This comment earns Tenten a fry thrown at her face.

"You're one to talk, Sakura," she directs this statement at me.

"What are you talking about?" I question, one eyebrow raised.

"Would you go up to Sasuke and say what Tenten suggested?" She interrogates me.

I let out a breath a close my eyes for a quick second to think about my answer. "Probably not but, I know how to get him to take his shirt off," I admit to her. This is something that I'm a positive I would regret. I just gave Ino one of the biggest openings.

Her next comment was anticipated. "Then do it," she demands of me.

The competitive side of me takes over for just a second and I let out a scoff. "I can do more!" I exclaim, the sound of my voice raising just a pitch.

"Oh, I sense a challenge," Tenten states the obvious. She wiggles her eyes brows and does a dance next to me to indicate her excitement with how the conversation took its turn.

"Oh really?" Ino says, also intrigued with the topic of the conversation.

"I bet I can get him to kiss me too," I tell her. The confidence in the statement is complete opposite of what I am feeling inside. Inside I'm a nervous wreck and I am screaming at myself to stop talking.

"How will I know you actually did it?" Ino asks.

"I'll do it next period." I'm mentally slapping myself and continuously shouting shut up!

"I'll get him behind the stage. Be there," I order her. I bob my head slightly and give her a winning smirk. She nods her head in agreement and folds her hands across her chest.

"When I do this, you owe me big," I tell her.

"How big?"

"We'll go to the mall on Saturday, you get me anything I want," I say to her. "I'll be fair and the maximum will be…let's say one hundred dollars?"

"And when you don't do it, same for me?"

"Deal!" I agree to her compromise and I mentally make a list of all the things that I am going to buy once this dare is over. I also find it funny that Ino does not realize it is win, win for me. Not only do I get free stuff but, I also get to kiss and feel Sasuke's abs.

Maybe I do actually like these little competitive games between Ino and I.

I do a little happiness dance at the thought of Ino actually realizing that the bet is not in her favor. However, I don't realize before I actually think a little more that…how exactly am I supposed to get Sasuke to kiss me and take off his shirt?

It shouldn't be that hard unless I creep him out and he calls the cops, and then sues me for sexual harassment and or assault. But, I'm hot, unless he's gay too, I'm sure he'd allow me to do anything I want with him.

I can just imagine it now. Sasuke and I, behind the stage, that's where everyone does it now anyways. First I kiss him, take off his shirt and then…well you know what happens next. What if Ino stands there and watches? What if she wants to join in? Hell no! Maybe this won't be the best place, it'll happen eventually.

I take a look at the clock on the back wall of the cafeteria. I see that it is almost time for us to return to class. I say my goodbyes to my friends and slide myself from under the table. I pick up my tray and walk to the trash can to throw it in.

Once I've properly disposed of the trash, I walk to the soda machine located on the wall. The bell rings as I'm placing my money in the machine and I hurriedly press the button and get a soda. I grab the can and place it under my arm as I collect my change. I then hold the soda in my hand as I make my way to the cafeteria doors.

.

.

.

I hardly listen in History; I just continue to go over my plan to get Sasuke in my head a few times. Luckily, the teacher doesn't notice the blank expression on my face and doesn't even call on me today.

When the bell rings, I gather all my stuff together, nod at the teacher as if it was a good lesson and that I was actually listening and interested. I make a mental note to read over the chapter just incase she tries to get us with a pop quiz next class.

My next class is Health which I have with Sasuke, the only reason I said I would do it this period. I'm the first one in the class because it is down the hall from where my history class is. I take my seat in the front row and decide to put my plan into action.

I stand up and open up my soda can. I decide to pace back and forth between the door and the desk as I wait for the right person to walk through the door. My teacher, who happens to be in the back, is completely oblivious to my drinking in the class. I forgot that she could ruin my whole plan if she saw.

Growing impatient, I take a peek out the door and see Sasuke walking down the hall towards the class. I nod my head and put a serious look on my face. I turn my back to the door and take a sip of my drink. I look ahead of me into the windows so I can see what's behind me.

I soon see Sasuke turning the corner into the classroom and I quickly turn around so that I bump into him. When I bump into him, some of the liquid in my can spills onto his light blue shirt.

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry!" I apologize to him as he holds the end of his shirt up to look at the stain. I also think to myself that _yes_, I would make a good actress. "Here! Let me help you!" I rub his shirt, and chest, with my hands intentionally making the spot worse.

"I think you're making it worse," he notes, grabbing my wrists to stop me from rubbing him.

"Maybe you should get changed," I suggest to him, a look of guilt on my face. _Hell yes_, I'm the best actress in history.

"No, its fine, it's not that bad," he lies. I look up at him with an 'are you serious' expression on my face. I then look back down at the stain and shake my head.

"It _is _bad," I tell him. "They have other shirts behind the stage, I'm sure we can find one your size," I suggest with a point of my fingers.

He stares at me for a moment, closes his eyes, and then sighs. I take that as a yes and I move to the side so that I can walk pass him. I walk to the back of the room and to the teacher.

"Can we have a pass to the auditorium? I spilled something on his shirt and he needs to change," I explain the situation to her.

She looks up at me through her glasses that are falling off her face. She sits up in her wooden chair and pushes them back on her nose. "Does he not know where the auditorium is?" She questions.

Mentally I growl at her but, I maintain my sweet and innocent composure. "I need to get something too, left my purse," I lie.

She gives me a once over before sighing and writing a pass on a green sheet of paper, one for each of us. I take them both and walk back to where Sasuke is standing.

"You're going with me?" He asks, taking the piece of paper from my hair.

"Left my purse," I tell him. He nods, believing my statement and we take off together towards the auditorium.

We walk through the double doors and make our way to the stairs that lead to behind the stage. We walk up the steps and then make a quick turn. I push aside the curtains so I can walk through.

Sasuke is following close behind me and he inspects the back of the stage. He obviously has never been here before in his life. I look around to see if Ino is anywhere as this would be useless if she isn't.

I make a low sound so that Sasuke can't hear me. I hear the same sound and I know that Ino is here.

I walk to the back where there is a box full of lost and found clothes. I point to it and wait for Sasuke to catch up with me.

"Here it is," I direct him to the box on the floor. "Now boy, take yo' shirt off," I mimic what Tenten had said early today. I hear a low snicker from the other side of the stage and I know it's from Ino.

When I said that, I didn't actually mean to but, it's out there now. Hopefully he doesn't think I came back here to harass him. Though, you know, I kind of did. I bend down and pick up a red shirt.

When I stand straight up and look back at him, he has a smirk on his face, and he grabs the edges of his shirt. When he pulls it up over his head, I have a Hinata-red blush on my face. This doesn't stop me from giving him a devilish smirk of my own.

I move closer to him and trace my hand down his chest. "Nice," I say. His smirk just gets sexier as he takes the shirt from me. I'm not quite ready for him to put it back on yet however.

I move back a little and act as if I'm looking for my purse back here. I glance over at him from time to time. He's turning the shirt on the right side and examining it. When it looks like he is about to put it over his head, I walk toward him again.

"Looks like my purse isn't here-" I start, but like the badass actress I am, I fake myself tripping and fall into him. He tries to maintain his balance but he ends up falling with me.

I'm not lying atop of him, my right leg is lying in between his legs and my head is in the crook of his neck. My hand is tracing circles on his chest as he lets out a grunt.

"Oh, look at that, clumsy me!" I let out my best nervous laugh. He looks down at me and I give him a smile. I move up a little so that my face is now hovering over his.

"What are you-" I don't give him the chance to finish that sentence as I slam my lips into his. He places his hands on my shoulders as if he is about to push me off but it's weak and effortless.

I deepen the kiss just a little more and I open my mouth just for a second. It was obviously long enough for him to dart his tongue in. He flips our positions so that I am now the one pressed against the floor.

'Yes!' I exclaim in my mind.

"Stop right there!" I hear an all too familiar voice yell. Sasuke immediately breaks away from the kiss and we both look over at the source.

"Go away!" I shout at her.

"You guys have class remember?" She reminds us of the thing I had obviously forgotten about.

"Oh, that," Sasuke says. Obviously, we both forgot which makes me feel great. I'm a great distraction, yes.

I let out an irritated growl and shift from side to side under him.

"Don't worry, well finish later," he averts his attention to me and smirks.

"Oh," I drawl out in the sexiest voice I could muster.

"Barf…" Ino, the jealous hoe, comments. She imitates someone barfing and rolls her eyes. I give her the same look and I take Sasuke's hand as he helps me get up off the floor.

He continues the activity of putting on the shirt I got for him and I turn my attention to Ino. I walk close to her and I put my mouth by her ear.

"I win!" I brag. "I win both ways; I got the boy and free stuff. You suck."

.

.

.

Okay, so this was going to be my family one-shot but, I decided to use that plot in a family story. Here's the summary: **Their parents are fighting and Sora & Siria (the children) are afraid it'll end in divorce. Looking for help, they find that a famous marriage counselor has agreed to free sessions for 8 weeks to the winner of the contest. Not to mention they'll fly you out to an exotic island, they both win! /*SasuSaku*/. **

^That story will be humor/family/romance. Lots of Sora and Siria, they'll interact with their parents alot and lots of SasuSaku of course!** Please vote on the poll on my profile! This story is called "What Holds Us Together...".  
><strong>

So, if you're interested, I'll be posting maybe this week or next. I want to write the first few chapters first and then post it.

Review! They make me smile! Leave one word prompts, if you want. It helps me get inspiration! Thanks for reading!


	11. Photo

**Note: **Sorry about the shortness of it but, still hope you like it.

.

.

.

**Parts of a Whole**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Part 11**

**(Sasuke's Point of View)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Photo**

To capture the

_Beautiful _

Moments in life

When I get home after a long, the first thing I do is walk – not run, I don't want to seem eager. I walk up to my room, lock the door behind me, and position myself at the window. I direct my attention across from me; I look through the window into the room of the girl who lives next to my family and me.

All I can see is lots of pink. I don't see any movements behind the thin curtains that cover that cover the windows. I don't even know if the light is on or off because it is day time right now. I don't even know if she is home and even if she isn't, I just sit here and wait until she comes back.

I don't have to wait long until I see the door to her room open and then she walks in. I see a blur as she moves quickly to her right, out of my line of vision. I'm not sure what she is doing but she doesn't take long.

Soon she comes up by the windows and with both hands; she parts the curtains so that she can look through the window without it blocking her line of vision. When she sees me she waves and I respond with a simple nod.

She gives me a huge smile and I notice her hands slide under the window. She seems to have a problem as she tries to lift the window. I guess she realizes she forgot to take the lock off as she reaches up and flips it to her left. She then puts her hands back under the window and then she easily lifts it up.

With one hand, I repeat her actions and open the window as well. She holds up a finger and mouths 'hold on' and she retreats into her bedroom where I can not see her. When she comes back she has a chair and she sits in front of the window.

"I hope I didn't keep you waiting," she says, her elbows resting on the window sill. I give her a smirk and I shake my head.

"Not for long," I admit to her. I fold my hands across my chest and stare at her for a moment before continuing to speak, "Where did you go today?"

"Just to the mall," she answers quickly. "I'm sure you don't want to hear about what I bought and things like that," she teases, sticking her tongue out a little. She lets out a girlish giggle and smiles at me again.

"You can tell me if you want," I tell her. "But, I can guarantee I won't really care." I have a light teasing tone in my voice and a flirty smirk on my face.

She responds by just rolling her eyes at me and moving from leaning on her elbows to sitting back in her chair. "Where did you go?" She decides to ask me the same question.

"Just the gym, with my brother," I respond with a shrug.

"How much can you bench?" She questions me more.

"More than he can," I brag. She rolls her eyes again and I know that she is thinking that I didn't answer her question. I take in a deep breath and then answer, "Two-fifty."

"Nice. Your strong, I bet you could carry me up and down the stairs at school," she suggests. "I get tired after walking up the stairs once."

"You don't seem out of shape," I comment on her figure. I give her a once over as she shakes her head in disagreement.

"I may not seem fat but, trust me," she says to me, rubbing her stomach as she speaks. "I am."

"No you're not," I argue. "How much do you weigh? Like one-hundred?"

"I don't mean fat as in weight, I mean like," she pauses for a second to try and think of a way to explain what she means. "I mean like I ate two dozen chocolate cupcakes yesterday."

I see a faint blush cross her cheeks and I can help but laugh just a little. I know that Sakura loves chocolate but I could never see her eating that much. When she's out she always shares her food with her friends because she says she's not that hungry.

"Maybe I should take you to the gym some time," I propose. I already know her answer though. She tells me she never sweats and she doesn't want to any physical activity that might make her do so.

"No thanks. I'll leave that to you."

"I-" Just when I was about to add something else to the conversation, I heard a faint yell coming from my mother. She wanted me for something downstairs and I quickly change what I was going to say, "I've got to go."

I see her smile swiftly change into a frown to express her discontent and she gives me a sad wave. "I'll be waiting for you to come back," she tells me.

I give her a nod and I close my window so that no insects will be able to fly in my room while I'm gone. After I've shut the window, I make my way out my room and down the stairs to my mother.

.

.

.

After helping my mother with moving some things around in the house and then eating dinner, I make my way back up to my room to sit by the window sill.

When I get to my room, I look through the window and I see Sakura standing, back to me, in the middle of her room brushing her hair. She has a mirror on her wall and I can see her face. Her mouth is moving, counting each time the brush comes in contact with her hair and moves downward.

I open my window quietly as to not notify her of my presence and I continue to watch her as she brushes her hair. I still watch her in the mirror and I also admire her figure. She's wearing a nice fitting pink night gown and she's probably the only one I like pink on.

I am soon entranced by what I think is beauty. I see her stop brushing her hair and she smiles into the mirror. She looks down at her self and then picks up the edges of her dress. She spins around a few times but, she never stops to look up at me. I'm sure she still doesn't know I'm there.

I hear her humming and I hear her laughing at a private joke. I can't help but respond to that, "I want to laugh too," I taunt.

I notice her jump at the sudden sound of my voice and she spins around to look at me. I see a pink blush spread across her face and she puts her arms across her chest as if I just caught her naked.

"How long have you been there?" She asks me. I can hear slight anger and lots of embarrassment in her voice. By the smirk on my face, I'm sure she knows I've been here long but I decide to answer her anyways.

"Long enough," I answer smartly. She gives me a scoff at my smartass comment and walks closer to the window.

"You were just sitting there, staring at me?" She questions, one eyebrow raised.

"Yes."

"You should've taken pictures, would've lasted longer."

"Or I should've stayed quiet. I'm sure you wouldn't have noticed me. You seemed to have lots of fun there with yourself."

"Whatever Sasuke," she retorts, sticking her tongue out again. "What if I had been getting changed? Would you have stayed there and watched still?"

"I would've thought that you wanted me to see if you didn't close your curtains." I give her another one of my infamous smirks and she rolls her eyes playfully at me.

For a moment, we just stare at each other and neither of us wants to break away. I notice her expression soften and change into a loving one and I love seeing her like this.

"Stay like that," I order.

"What?" She questions but she doesn't move.

I remove myself from my space by the window and I go over to my desk and I rummage through the drawer. My hand hits what I was looking for and I bring out a silver digital camera. I put my wrist through the band attached to the camera and then make my way back to the window.

"Ill take a picture of what I think is beautiful," I tell her. I bring the camera to my eye and place my index finger on the button that will take the picture. "Smile." She does at told and after a bright flash, I've taken a photo of her by the window.

"Let me see," she demands. I turn the photo around so that she can see the screen and she leans over just enough so she won't fall out the window but, she can see the screen. "Nice."

"I think so too," I agree with her statement.

"Why don't you come over here?" She suggests, motioning for me to come over to her house. "You can take more pictures of me and of us."

"Sure, I'd love too." I nod my head and then place one foot out the window.

"What are you doing?" She questions. I'm not turning around to look at her but the shock is evident in her voice.

"You act as if you think your father will let me in your room," I explain to her. I'm pretty sure she knows I'm right and I hear her take a few steps back. I turn around and jump across the fairly large place. I grab onto the edge of her window and pull myself up.

"Welcome," she greets me with a curtsy.

I smile at her and then I motion over to the other side of the room. "I want you on the bed," I tell her.

She feigns a shocked expression and places her hand over her mouth now shaped like an 'O'. "Don't you think your going a little face there?" She taunts as she takes a few steps over the bed.

She strikes an innocent pose on the bed for me to take a photo of her. Once the flash goes off she changes her position and lies on her stomach, sideways on the bed. After I've taken just those two pictures, she motions for me to come over to her.

I take a few steps and she sits me on the bed next to her. She moves close to me and wraps her arms around my waist. Her cheek is pressed to mine; she is smiling while I have a smirk on my face. I turn the camera around and press the capture again.

The next picture she places her hands on both sides of my face and brings me into a kiss. With the initial shock of her action my finger goes down and I push the capture again. Once the flash goes off she pulls away and gives me a mischievous smile.

"I think we need a retake," I tell her.

"As many as you need," she responds, capturing my lips in another kiss, this time much more passionate and again I get this moment in a photograph.

.

.

.

**Note: **Thanks for reading! If you could, take a second of your time to review. I love reading them! Leave one-word prompts if you have any. Also, check my profile for the up-coming story **"What Holds Us Together". **Make sure you vote on the poll too! I'm working on the first few chapters before I actually post the story so updating should be at a good speed.


	12. Proposals

**Note: **I'll try to use the prompts you guys have given me in other stories. This one just came to me and I thought it would be cute so…enjoy!

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Parts of a Whole**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Part 12**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Proposals

_N_th times the charm

Sasuke and Sakura sat next to each other on the couch in Sakura's house. Sakura's legs were thrown over Sasuke's and she was lightly clutching his arm. Her head lies on his shoulder and he absentmindedly rubs up and down her leg.

They have been in this position for a while as they have been watching a movie. They were watching an action and romance flick and it was coming close to an end.

Sasuke had been sitting still too long by now and was shifting in his seat ever so often. Every time he moved, Sakura's face scrunched up and she tightened her grip on his arm to signal him to stop.

Soon the credits were rolling however and Sakura quickly changes her position and gives Sasuke the ability to move. He pushes himself to the edge of the seat and stretches as Sakura just watches him.

"Did the movie bore you?" She asks him once he seems to be more comfortable.

He turns his attention from the credits on the screen to his girlfriend seated next to him.

"No, why?" He responds with a question of his own.

"You kept feeling in your pocket as if you were going to take out your cell phone and check the time," she answers with a shrug of her shoulders. "You kept distracting me."

He smirks slightly and feels in his pocket again. "No, that wasn't the reason," he tells her. He reaches his hand in the pocket to feel the box. He had been checking that throughout the movie and also keeping her hand out of his pockets, since after the second time he started shifting and feeling his pocket, she had been interested to what he was doing.

"What's the reason then?" She questions, completely unaware of the event about to happen next.

He takes in a deep breath and then slowly exhales, closing his eyes for a moment to get his nerves together. Yes, even an Uchiha gets nervous once in a while.

He takes the black box out of his pocket and Sakura watches him with a smile on her face. He brings the box closer to her and opens it up to show her the sparkling ring in the box.

"Marry me," he orders.

She continues to smile, looking back and forth between him and the diamond ring in the box. After a while, she reaches her hand up to the box and closes it.

She leans over closer to him and whispers in his ear. "Try again later." She then quickly returns to her original sitting position and lets out a small laugh at the expression on her boyfriend's face.

"Excuse me?" He asks confusion evident in his voice. He's not exactly sure what she said because he had only been listening for a 'yes', and he's pretty she didn't say that.

"I want you to try again later," she repeats what she said earlier. "Meaning you need to propose again."

"What? Why?" He questions. His mouth has fallen slightly agape and Sakura has to try and contain her laughter at Sasuke's expression.

"Because you didn't do it right," she states bluntly with a teasing smirk plastered on her face.

"You're joking right?" He questions. Her eyebrow rises at his question; she's definitely serious about this. She shakes her head and pushes the ring back to him. "There's a _right _way to propose?"

She scoffs at this and rolls her eyes at him. "_Yes! _You're supposed to get on your knees and ask me to marry you! You're not even _halfway _there!"

"I can get on my knees," he tells her frantically and tries to slide down onto the floor. She shakes her head and puts her hands out to stop him.

"No!"

"No?"

"No!" She repeats again. "You can't do it again now! I said try again later! You've completely ruined the mood with your nonchalant proposal."

"But," he tries to argue but she stands up and begins to walk away. He follows her closely behind and they end up in front of the door. "Sa-"

"Bye," she interrupts him, opening her front door and handing him his jacket.

"Are you serious?" He can't believe that not only is she rejecting his proposal but she is throwing him out of her house. "Can't we at least-"

She sucks her teeth stopping him from that sentence. "Have a good night, love," she says, gently pushing him out the door.

"Goodnight," he tells her as well, a hint of sadness and irritation in his voice. She waves innocently at him before she closes the door in his face.

Once she can't see him anymore, his expression turns into an angry one and he clenches his teeth. He turns around and starts to walk away from Sakura's house and to the edge of the sidewalk where his car is parked.

So all he has to do is propose again tomorrow? This time he has to get on his knees and then she'll say yes. He nods his head, approving his thoughts and hopping into his car.

.

.

.

The next day, he drives back to her house and sprints to her front door. He smoothes out his clothes and his hair. He has the ring case grasped tightly in his hands and he has this determined expression to impress her this time and to give her no reason to say no.

He slows down at her door and knocks gently a few times. He doesn't hear any movement so he decides to look through the windows. He moves to the right to peek into the living and see's no sign of his pink-haired girlfriend.

He gets back in front of the door and knocks a few more times, this time louder. He still doesn't hear any steps inside the house and he gets frustrated waiting for too long.

He bends down and picks up the mattress so that he can find her spare key. As he I about to pick up the key, the door opens and he looks up to see Sakura standing there in her pink nightgown.

"Hi Sasuke, I've been expecting you," she says with a huge smile on her face. He smiles back at her and adjusts his position ever so slightly. He's already bending down, now he just needs to get on one knee.

Sakura has this judging look on her face as she awaits him to pop the big question.

"Sakura," he begins. Her smile just continues to get bigger and she is inwardly doing a little dance. "Marry me," he finishes. He's never seen her loose a smile so quickly.

"No," she tells him, her arms crossed over her chest and her head shaking back and forth.

"Wha-what is wrong now?" He stutters, quickly standing back on his feet as the position he was in was beginning to hurt.

"What isn't?" She remarks with a roll of her eyes.

"Tell me what's wrong and I'll fix it!" He exclaims.

"Figure that out yourself, bye now!" She places her hand on the edge of the door and glares at her clueless boyfriend.

"Sakura don't you-" he begins to tell her not to shut the door but she is way ahead of him. "Shut the door," he finishes the sentence after the door has already been slammed in his face.

He turns around and through the door, because he is pretty loud, she hears him yell many obscenities. She stands her ground and makes her way back up stairs to go to sleep. He obviously doesn't know what she really wants, but at least she knows he loves her enough to try and figure it out.

.

.

.

When Sasuke leaves her house this time, he decides to drive to her best friend Ino's flower shop. If anyone, she knows what she wants a guy to do when he proposes.

He pulls up to the light yellow painted store with the bright green letters reading "Yamanaka Flower Shop". He parks his car in the closest space he can get and quickly exits.

He walks up to the glass door and pushes to get in. He makes his way to the back of the store where Ino is usually standing behind the counter.

Thankfully she is working today. She is sitting in a stool and her head is lying down on the counter. He can hear a faint snoring sound and he rolls her eyes at the way she watches her family's shop.

"Hey ma'am, do you mind if I just take these flowers and go?" Sasuke imitates a customer to try and get Ino's attention. She responds by making a grumbling sound and dismissing him with her hands.

He shakes his head disapprovingly and his pokes her in her head. She makes another annoyed noise and slaps his hand away.

"Ino," he says her name. She has obviously giving up the chance to sleep and pushes her self to sit up. She rubs her eyes and observes the man standing in front of her for a moment before realizing who he is.

"Oh, Sasuke," she acknowledges him. "What do you want?"

"I'm proposing to Sakura," he tells her. He notices how her face lights up and the fact that she is tired seems to be forgotten. "_Again._" He doesn't forget to add that and to stress the word.

"Again?" She questions why he decided to add that.

"Yes," he answers. "I proposed two times before, earlier today and yesterday night. She said no because apparently I didn't do it right," he explains to her. She nods her head understandingly.

"I need your help," he admits.

"Okay, let me think," she says. She looks up the ceiling trying to find out what her best friend would like. "She's into fairy tales. Stand outside her window, proclaim your love for her."

He really wants to slap Ino for her suggestion because it seems somewhat absurd. But, he restrains himself and thinks about it for a few moments. It actually does seem like something Sakura would want.

He nods his head and accepts her help. "Thanks," he expresses his gratitude and turns to walk out the store.

"Wait!" Ino calls out to him. He stops in his tracks and looks back over his shoulder at her.

"Buy her some flowers maybe?" She tries to also promote her business with adding another suggestion. "She loves flowers too."

"Nice try," he comments and exits the school.

"No, I'm serious! It helps!" She yells after him but, he obviously thinks she just said that because she needs to make a sale today.

.

.

.

Later on, around twelve midnight, Sakura is awakened from her sleep by sounds of tapping at her windows. She sits up quickly and wraps the covers around herself. She looks over to her right at the window and notices that something is being thrown.

She gets up and walks over to her window. She slides her fingers under the window and pushes it up. Obviously whoever is throwing pebbles up here don't know she's opened the window as one comes flying her room.

She moves just in time so that it won't hit her. She springs her head out the window and looks angrily down at the culprit. When she sees Sasuke looking up at her, her expression softens just a little.

"What the hell?" She exclaims.

"I love you, Sakura," he tells her, the ring shining even in the darkness of the light. She smiles a little and waves down at him.

"I love you too!" She returns his proclamation of his love. She finds it hard to contain her laughter at this cliché way of his proposing.

"Marry me, Sakura," he tells her.

Even while she is still smiling, she answers with a "No." Even in the darkness, she knows that he has his mouth open again at the unexpectedness of her answer.

"What!" He shouts. She makes a shushing sound because of the neighbors and Sasuke is being unnecessarily loud.

"I said no," she repeats herself.

"Yes, I know. Why?" He intrigues; he thought he did everything right this time.

"Because you still didn't do it right!" She explains again. "And another thing that I would have overlooked but, I'll tell you anyways, you're supposed to throw _pebbles _not freaking rocks! You could crack my windows and you almost _hit _me!" She complains.

"I'm sorry," he apologizes. "Marry me, Sakura," he says again.

"Nope, try again." With that, she closes the window and climbs back into her bed. She sits there staring at the ceiling for a moment. She hears another rock being thrown at her window and she refuses to get up.

.

.

.

The next day, Sasuke decides to go back to Ino for another one of her suggestions. The last one didn't work so well but he decides that may have been his fault. He quickly walks in the flower shop and today he notices it is busy.

He doesn't care about the people in the line and passes them by quickly. He walks up to the side of the counter and says to Ino, "I need more help."

Ino glances from him to her customers and shakes her head. "I'm busy if you can't see," she states the obvious.

"I'm more important right now," he tells her.

"Stand in line with a purchase and then I'll talk to you," she tells him not taking her eyes off her customers. He grits his teeth and walks to nearest set of flowers.

He picks up two dozen roses and much to his dismay, gets in the long line and awaits his turn. Once he is almost up to the counter, it seems like the lady in front of him just wants to make his mood worse.

She places the flowers on the counter and when Ino tells her the price; she has to dig in her purse for the money. The lady mumbles something about not being able to find her wallet and Sasuke has reached his patience limit. He takes a twenty dollar bill out his pocket and reaches around the lady and gives it to Ino.

"It's on me," he says. "Take your flowers and _go_."

The lady smiles and silently thanks him. She then does what he said and makes her way out the store. He takes the steps up the counter and gives Ino one of his infamous glares.

"Why are you so busy here anyways?" He questions the abnormal amount of customers in the flower shop today.

She shrugs as she rings up the flowers. "I don't know," she responds. "What did you want? Sakura still saying no?"

He shakes his head as he the price for the flowers he's bought appears on the screen and he gets out his credit card to pay for them.

"Well, I have an idea," she begins, pushing some buttons on her cash register.

"That's what I was hopping for," he states with a roll of his eyes. He swipes his card and then signs on the electronic keyboard as he awaits Ino's answers.

"Since you bought the roses, use them," Ino tells him, placing the flowers in a bag and sliding them across the counter to him.

"What do you mean?" He asks, taking the bag into his hands. He doesn't move just yet as she might decide not to help him if he gives up the place in line.

"Spread them out like a trail, throw them over her bed, it's romantic." It sounds like she is saying something straight out of a movie because…you know, she is.

Sasuke nods his head as she motions for him to move out the way so she can continue ringing up the remaining customers. Sasuke takes a look at the two dozen flowers he just bought and thinks up a plan of what to do.

.

.

.

He calls her up on her cell phone and tells her to come over to his house, that he has a surprise for her. It's not really a surprise but, he's trying to act as if it is his first time proposing.

Sakura walks up to the door and sees a note on the door. She reads it aloud, "Doors open." She nods her head and removes the note from the door. She turns the door knob to enter and then shuts and locks it behind her.

On the floor she sees the rose petals and she follows them. They have been laid out like a trail and they seem to be the same length apart. She seemingly walks faster as she knows she is getting closer to her destination.

She arrives at Sasuke's bedroom door and opens to see him standing in the middle of the room with a smirk on his face. She smiles at him and walks up to him. He extends his hand and she places her hand in his.

He bends down and kisses it; he then trails the kisses up her arms until he's pulling her closer so he can kiss her on her neck.

"Sakura," he breathes onto her skin. A faint blush crosses her face and he bends down in front of her. She didn't expect Sasuke to do something so cheesy but she loves it. She really hopes he gets it right this time.

"Sakura," he repeats her name again. "Marry me."

She sighs with disappointment and shakes her head again. She leans over and kisses him on the lips as a reward for his hard work but still doesn't give him what he really wants.

"No," she responds with the same answer she has said over the past few days.

"Why?"

"Because you still don't get it," she tells him again. She grabs his hand and pulls him up. She wraps her arms around his neck and kisses him on the lips again. "I do want to be with you, I love you. Just try again."

.

.

.

Sasuke isn't sure what to do anymore and he doesn't think Ino will be able to help him again. This time he's not going to do anything extravagant, he's going to have to beg her to tell him what to do. He'll have to suck up his pride and beg her to marry him.

He walks up to her house and doesn't bother knocking this time. He reaches down and takes the key from under the welcome mat. He unlocks the door and when he enters her house, throws his coat onto the coat rack to the right.

He's going to wait until she comes out of her room because he doesn't want to wake her. He decides to sit on the couch while he waits and he closes his eyes and fiddles with the box in his hands.

Only an hour passes before he hears Sakura coming down the stairs. When she gets down the last step she stops before the couch and stretches for a second. He's sure she still hasn't noticed him yet.

"Sakura!" He exclaims. She screams and jumps back a few feet. She holds her heart as she realizes that it was Sasuke.

"You almost gave me a heart attack!" She yells at him.

"I'm sorry but," he says. "I don't know what to do, I love you so much Sakura. I just want you to marry me."

"S-" she begins to respond after he finishes speaking but he holds up his hand to stop her.

"Sakura, _please_ marry me," he pleads, walking closer to her. She stares up at him with a hint of a smile tugging at her mouth. "Will you please marry me?"

She smiles at him and jumps into his arms. He almost tackles him down but he is able to keep his balance. "Of course I will!"

"What!" He exclaims.

"I said yes!" She pulls back and kisses him passionately on the lips. Despite his happiness, he just has to ask her why.

"I-what did I do differently?"

"You asked," she says as if it is the most obvious thing in the world.

"I always asked."

"_No_, you demanded of me to marry you!" She argues. "You might as well have thrown the ring at me and said "wear it!"."

If he wasn't so happy, he wouldn't been extremely pissed at her and pissed at himself. How did he not think of that? He had always said "marry me".

"I love you but, you can't tell me what to do," she tells him.

"You're extremely annoying," he tells her, a playful smirk on his face.

"But, you love me anyways!" She exclaims, kissing him again on the lips. He moves his hand around her waist and she jumps up to wrap her legs around his waist. He holds her and carries his _fiancé _up the stairs.

.

.

.

**Note: **Hope you like this! I'm so corny. I didn't BETA this, I will when I get the chance. Review and leave behind prompts! Also for people looking forward to my new story **What Holds Us Together…**I'll be posting it soon. I have to finish typing it up and I'm feeling lazy.


	13. Searching

**Parts of a Whole**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Part 13**

**(Sasuke's Point of View)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Searching**

I found _you._

I am currently sitting alone at a table in a café I regularly eat in downtown. It's only a few minutes from the campus so; most of the students come here as well. No one I know is here right now but, I'm perfectly fine by myself.

Apparently though, my – I guess – _best _friend, Naruto thinks that I'm sad, depressed, and craving for fun or excitement.

_No_, he couldn't have it more wrong. I'm praying he'll leave me along. Which is exactly where the text conversation we had a few moments ago went after we messaged each other for only a few minutes.

_What are you doing? _Naruto had texted me earlier. He wrote it in text-talk too which he knows I hate. I'm in the save the vowels movement.

_I'm having lunch. _I had responded.

_With who? _He asked me. I knew that he could have guessed my answer and I glared even though he could not see me. I waited a few moments contemplating whether or no to respond sarcastically.

I decided against it and soon replied with, _No one. _

_Thought so. _He messaged me after only seconds. I really believe he had that sitting on his screen in anticipation of my answer.

_I'll be there soon. _He texted me again after I don't respond.

My eyes widened, I don't remember inviting him to join me. I moved my fingers across the keys on the keyboard quickly. _What! Why? _

_I've got plans._

_I want no part of your plans. _

_You will._

_No, leave me alone. _

Then he sent me one of those stupid ass smilies, the mischievous looking one. I growled lowly before angrily shutting off my phone.

Thinking on that, I start eating my food faster so that he'll miss me. Because of the closeness of the campus, I don't get through eating before I notice bright orange out of my peripheral vision.

"Sasuke!" I hear my loud best friend yell from across the room. I cover my face with my hand, looking through my fingers at the people staring at him. He doesn't seem to notice all the attention he's attracted and has his mind focused on getting to where I am.

"Sasuke," he says my name again, slamming his hands down on the table and then plopping into the seat across from me.

"Will you keep your voice down?" I ask him through clenched teeth. He has only been here for a moment and my head is already aching. I sit back in my chair and try to relax.

"So, want to hear what I have planned?" He questioned me. I stare back at him with an uninterested expression. He reaches across the table for my drink and takes the top off. He doesn't even think about asking me and just drinks my soda anyways.

"I want to learn something personal, something they would never tell us," he tells me. I have no idea what he is talking about so I shrug. He takes this as an indication that I am now interested. I'm really not but I'll just let him keep going, I know how to tune him out if it gets too ridiculous.

"I want to go searching in the girls' rooms," he explains to me. I narrow my eyes at him and shake my head. He decides to overlook my disapproving actions and continues speaking, "I was thinking Sakura's first."

"Do you really have nothing better to do?" I question him, his plan not only sounding uninteresting but completely stupid. If Sakura found out he went in her room, she'd definitely kill him.

"I just want to read a diary or something," he tells me. "I really don't and this is the best I came up with. Sakura could be living a double life and we could be the first to find out!" Naruto thinks of the many things that could be of interest in any of the girls' rooms.

"Tenten would probably be the first to know," I decide to play along with his way too active imagination. "She is her best friend. We'd be the second, unless the whole group is in on it."

He lets out a huff and leans back. "I know you don't really care but you are coming with me," he tells me. I roll my eyes at him and if I had nothing better to do myself, I probably wouldn't go. But, then I would hear Naruto's mouth because he wouldn't go without me. Just agreeing takes less time.

"Whatever," I deadpan. He gives me his signature cheesy grin and stands up from the table. I mimic his actions and we start our exit out of the café and towards the campus.

.

.

.

"You know, maybe I didn't think this through," he admits to me. We are now standing in front of Sakura's dorm room and for some strange reason; Naruto forgot there were locks on all rooms.

He stares at the doorknob as if it'll unlock if he does so long enough. Every so off he reaches his hand up and turns it back and forth. He pounds on the door and shakes it thinking that it'll help.

"What else is new?" I remark with another roll of my eyes. I step forward and push Naruto gently out my way. I know he made some kind of animalistic sound because he thinks I'm doing this to show I can open the door and he can't. He needs to realize I'm not trying to compete with him.

I kneel down and take a paper clip out of my pocket. I am not really sure why I have this but it came in handy for what were doing here.

I stick it in the lock and move it around a little before I am able to turn the door knob and enter the room.

"Whatever," Naruto scoffs, not wanting to admit that I did something cool that he could never learn to do.

When we walk in, it's nothing that I didn't expect to see in Sakura's room. There were pink bed sheets, pink pillow cases, a laptop charging in the corner and a few dressers that probably have her clothes.

This is a single bedroom so we don't have to worry about more than one person walking in and possibly catching us.

"So, what are we doing again?" I question, my tone indicates I'm uninterested but again Naruto takes no note of it and looks around the room.

"Let's try to find anything personal," he demands.

I sigh and walk to the other side of the room. I didn't intend to help so I just take a seat on the edge of the bed and watch the door. I also listen to sounds outside in the hallway. Sakura has a distinguished voice so I can tell when she is coming. What may be a problem is getting out of here in time.

I take my eyes away from the door for a moment to look at Naruto. Right now he is going through her dresser stocked with clothes.

"What do you hope to find in there?" I interrogate him.

He sucks his teeth and turns around to face me. "This is where girls hide all this stuff," he tells me. I wonder how he knows this but I don't delve any further. "My one girl-friend hid her stuff in her dresser in her boxes that had her time of the month things in it, whatever their called."

"How do you know that?" I question him, I feel somewhat uncomfortable at the thought of Naruto doing these kinds of things a lot. "I'm pretty sure she didn't tell you."

"No actually she did. We were playing this game…" he starts to explain to me but his sentence trails off as he moves to the next drawer up. It gives me time to feel slightly better that maybe he's not a snoop.

"Oh, look at these!" Naruto motions to me. He pulls out a pair of red panties from the drawer and I glare at him. I run over to him and snatch them from his hands.

"Pervert, don't do that," I scold him. In response he chuckles at me and continues to rustle around in her undergarments drawer. "Naruto!" I whisper harshly. I slap his hands away and close the door; all the while he still has a stupid grin on his face.

"Dude, why you so," he starts but I hold my hand up to interrupt him. I do this so I can listen more closely to what is happening outside. I hear the sound of girls laughing and someone saying goodbye. I hear footsteps walking towards Sakura's room.

"Damn, damn, damn!" Naruto quickly changes the course of his sentence and he panics. He rotates left and right not knowing where to go.

"Hide idiot!" I order him. He runs up and rolls underneath the bed. I should have let him get caught because now I don't know where to go.

I know that this is not a good idea but I run over to the closet and decided to bury myself behind her clothes. The fact that I am wearing black and most of her clothes are light colored isn't helping much either.

I squeeze into the small corner of the closet and try to conceal as much as me as possible. I'm hoping that she might not even come into her closet. I also realize the panties are still in my hand and I stuff them into the my pocket.

I hear the door to the room opening and she comes in singing to herself. I make a mental note that she does have a good singing voice. I wouldn't mind listening to it while I'm stuck here.

I hear the bed squeak and I deduct that she has just jumped on the bed. I'm not sure who is more nervous right now. Naruto or I, more than likely me because I think it is more likely she'll come in the closet than look under her bed.

I don't know what she is doing and I am tempted to take a look from the closet but I decide against it. I don't hear footsteps so I know she isn't walking around but she has stopped singing.

I hear the sound of a phone ringing and I can tell she's all the way on the other side of the room still. I relax just a little bit and let out the breath I had been holding in slowly.

"Hey Ino!" I hear Sakura greet her friend on the phone. Ino is just as loud as Naruto is and I can hear the sound of her voice through the phone.

"No, I don't know. I was just about to check it out now," she says. I wish I knew what she was talking about because I hear her footsteps coming closer and closer to the closet.

"I'll tell you my choices," she tells Ino.

_Shit, shit, shit! _I mentally curse to myself. I see the beams of light as she slowly opens the closet. She looks in and her mouth falls open because obviously I did not do a good job of hiding.

I give her a very strained smile and she gives me a crooked, nervous one in return. I hear Ino say something over the phone and I clench my teeth.

"Um, Ino," she interrupts her. "I have to call you back," she finishes. I hear Ino say one last thing before Sakura takes the phone from her ear and ends the call.

"Sasuke," she says my name, her tone is uneven and it's laced with confusion and just a little anger.

"Yes?" I answer. I'm still squeezing myself in the corner and I don't understand why. I just feel like it's necessary.

"Why the hell are you in my closet?" She actually asked this in a nice way despite the curse word to express that she was anything but okay with this.

"I'd like to get out of it first," I tell her, walking forward. "Then I'll answer your question." She nods in agreement and moves to the side. I turn sideways so that I won't bump into her.

I'm thinking on whether or not to barge out the door right now but I decide to stay and talk to her.

She closes the door behind me and then folds her arms across her chest. I place my hands in my pockets and stealthily push down the panties so she won't have more to yell at me about.

"It's not of my own accord," I relay to her to the truth. She laughs and I can tell that she doesn't believe me.

"Oh really? Did some invisible force bring you hear and stick you in my closet?" She remarks sarcastically. The sweet tone is gradually disappearing.

"It wasn't really an invisible force but okay," I reference to Naruto. I'm not going to tell her he's here; I've got other plans for him. I decide to deal with this myself; he'd probably just say the wrong thing anyways.

"The force, you know, _forced _me to come here," I partly tell her the truth and the rest is a lie. Naruto didn't really force my but, what he did comes pretty close.

"Oh, right, right," she says, her tone obviously says she doesn't believe me. "Did the force also break into the room for you?"

I bite my lip for a second and with one of my hands push my hair back and feel my forehead. I am getting sweaty and nervous. I feel like she could snap at any moment.

"No…I did that. I picked the lock," I admit to her.

"Oh, that was all you?" She responds sarcastically.

"Yeah, the rest wasn't…" my sentence trails off as I realize I am standing here sounding like an idiot.

"Oh and I guess the invisible put," she begins. She reaches over to me and I flinch as she grabs at my pockets. She goes to fast for me to grab her wrist and stop her. She removes from my pockets the red panties I had tried to hide. "I guess they put _these _in there too, Sasuke!" She yells, showing me the balled up panties.

"Actually, yes," I lie. I technically put them in my pocket but that's only because I was stopping Naruto from taking them. He's just a pervert and I know he would do thinks like that.

"Lies!" She calls me out. She walks closer to me and I instinctively take a few steps back. "You _pervert!_" She screams her fists balled up behind her back. I put my hands up in front of me to avoid her trying to punch me.

"What _else _were you planning to do? Huh?" She questions, her voice rising with every syllable. "Were you fondling my stuff?"

"What?" I interrupt her rant. I raise my voice louder so that I can tell her, "I am _not _a pervert! You just caught me in an awkward position."

"Right, _right_," she says, rolling her eyes a couple of times. "It's _my _bad!" She screams, in disbelief that she thinks I'm blaming this on her.

"I don't know what I'm supposed to think," she states. I take a glance over to the door now rethinking my decision of sticking around. "Anything else you have to say?"

"Is that my invitation to leave?" I question, thinking that she's ready for me to go, which I'm pretty sure she is.

"Yes," she replies. She moves back and motions to the door way.

"Well," I begin. "I don't want to leave."

She scoffs and places both of her hands on her hips. "Why?" She questions. "What more do you want?"

"Just one more thing," I tell her. I have a smirk on my face and she just glares at me. I'm finding this more amusing now than somewhat frightening.

"Well, you do anything you please anyways," she states, making no effort to force me to leave.

"True, why break tradition?" I inquire, taking a few steps toward her. She gives me this surprised expression and regains the space between us by taking a few steps back. I take a few more forward and she can't go back anymore because of her dresser.

"I won't ask, I'll just take what I want, without your permission," I tell her. She rolls her eyes and crosses her arms over her chest. I step closer to close up any of the space between us.

"Sasuke, don't you dare," she warns. She knows exactly what is next on my mind and before she can push me away, I've leaned down and planted my lips on hers. She doesn't pull away and the hands she had raised to try and push me back, just stay on my chest.

She makes a few sounds and I also hear a groan from under her bed. I'm sure Naruto doesn't like the fact that this has suddenly turned in my favorite. He probably liked when I was nervous and babbling like an idiot.

"That's all," I say once I pull away. I take steps back and begin to turn but, she is quick with her arms and she has them laced around my neck and pulling me back. She it's into the dresser and I wrap my arms around her waist.

My hands involuntarily travel lower and grab her ass. This sudden, unexpected touch causes her to gasp and open her mouth.

Soon she is out of breath though and pulls back. "Now, get out," she says. She playfully pushes me away and her hand lingers on my shoulder for a bit. I grab her wrist and pull her towards me again. I reach into her other hand and grab the red undergarment in her hand.

"I think I will take this with me," I tell her, giving her a flirty smirk. She doesn't protest and allows me to put them in my pocket. I walk towards the door and turn just to give her a small wave.

"I'll be leaving my _force_ behind." She still doesn't realize I'm referring to Naruto and sticks her tongue out at me. I know right now though, he is calling me all kinds of names.

.

.

.

_You bastard. _I get a text from Naruto an hour later.

_Oh, you got out? _I respond back.

_Yes. Just barely. Sakura went to the bathroom. I slipped out the door when she turned on the water. _He tells me.

_That's kind of smart. _I remark.

_Whatever! You left me there, I can't believe you. _

_How was I supposed to get you out?_

_You could've taken her with you. You guys could've made out or whatever._

_There's time for that later. _I smirk at the thought of this.

_Whatever, I can't believe you made me sit there through that._

_Thought you would enjoy it, pervert._

_According to Sakura, you're the pervert._

_I got caught in an awkward position._

_You want to put Sakura in awkward positions? Oh, la, la._

_Naruto, that doesn't work in text messages. It's obvious what I said and you can't twist it around for your own perverted response. _

He obviously has nothing else to say as he sends me another smiley face in response. I decide to not bother with typing anything else and sit my phone down, only to have it vibrate a few minutes later.

_So, you guys dating now?_

_I'm taking her out tonight, doubt there will be time to talk about it though. Too busy with other things. I'll just assume so._

_Too much information. _

I let out a low chuckle before throwing my phone back down. I may not have been looking for anything in particular but I definitely found something I wanted.

.

.

.

**Note: **Lots of mistakes? Probably, I really have to review these chapters. Hope you liked it and I'm hoping for a review! Please?

And again, please review! If you left me prompts, I'm currently thinking of how to use them!


	14. Halloween

**Note: **Did you guys expect this? Should have.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Parts of a Whole**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Part 14**

**(Sakura's Point of View)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Halloween **

Witches, Vampires, and _love_.

"Ready for the big announcement?" Ino walks over to where I am located and asks me. She doesn't bother to say excuse me while I was obviously talking to Tenten.

"You act as if it's a big surprise," Tenten replies, paying no mind to her rudeness. She flips one of her pig-tails so that it is now hanging down her back, a smirk playing at the corner of her mouth.

"Almost the same time, every year," I explain to her. "Just a new place."

"Same activities, same refreshments, and usually the same freaky people who make the floor creak," Tenten adds more to my list. "Do they _not _realize that sound travels?" She has a disgusted look on her face now and I can't blame her. What I hear at these parties Ino throws annually is truly scaring.

She shrugs. "Many people think it's my awesome audio system," she states. She doesn't seem to have a problem with what goes on. If I were to be so bold, I'd accuse her of being one of the participants.

"Well, we know what it truly is," both Tenten and I tell her in unison. A shiver travels down my body when flashes pop into my mind.

_The things I've walked in on,_ I think to myself.

Ino gives us a smile before turning and making her journey toward the stage. She doesn't bother to show any more manners to us than usual, or that smile was supposed to be our goodbye.

She stops where the stage begins and extends her arm across the wooden platform. With great effort, she reaches for the microphone that is placed quite a ways away, she has to elevate herself on her tip-toes to be able to grab the cord. Once it is secured in her grasp, she pulls the black wire and with it the microphone.

As it is now close enough, she wraps her fingers around the electronic device and searches for the switch to turn it on. A few seconds is all it takes for her to find it and push it up. I hear the static from the microphone and it bumping against her as she fiddles with the paper in her hand.

"Hello, Konoha High!" Ino greets with a wave like a princess, she truly believes she's one. Ignoring her, people continue to talk and I can't restrain my small, girlish laugh.

I watch her with interest as she glances back and forth, her eyes narrowing into a glare. I know she likes to be center of attention.

"Everybody, shut up!" she finally loses her temper and yells. The cafeteria surprisingly grows quiet and they wait for Ino to continue. She stands firmly until she is sure all eyes are on her.

She starts to speak again, "As you all may, or _should_ know, every year I throw a Halloween party!" She stops to let a few people clap and cheer. She motions with her hands modestly for them to stop, but I know she loves it. "This year Halloween is on a Monday, a horrid day, _I know._ That's why it's going to be the Saturday _before._ October the twenty-ninth."

She stops to inhale and exhale. She turns the paper in her hand around to face us. A few of us squint to see the flyer while others move closer or even walk up to her to read. To the people who walk up to her, she shoos away and shakes head.

"This says nothing I haven't just announced. I didn't pass out invitations this year, it's free-for-all. If you still want to read this though, a copy has been placed on the bulletin you see when you enter the school. Just note one thing," she pauses so that she can emphasized the next part of her sentence. "You _must _be dressed up this year. I was lenient before, but this year, no costume, no entry!"

She waits a moment for anyone to ask her questions. I decide not to bring to her attention that she has, in fact, left out the most important part, the place where it is held. No one seems to bring it up and Ino does not remember. She thinks she is done and turns the microphone back off.

I shake my head disapprovingly and wait as she walks towards my table again. When she reaches me, I raise one eyebrow and she looks at me as if asking, what?

"Forgetting something?" I try to jog her memory. She rolls her eyes around, going over her speech in her head. I find it takes her too long and decide to reply myself. "Where is it?"

A light just turned on in her head and she rushes back to the stage. She leans over on the stage, hardly maintaining her balance. One leg is thrown in the air, showing a bit of her underwear.

"And it is at the Pacholi Manor, 2945 Western Avenue!" she relays to them the info quickly as if she's afraid she won't have time to get it out. People take note of it by nodding their heads and then returning to their activities.

Ino breathes a sigh of relief into the microphone before turning it off and returning to us at the table.

"I would have wondered why no one showed at my party," she voices her slip up. I notice Tenten rolling her eyes and shrugging, she's rather indifferent to the subject.

"Uh-huh," I respond, taking a sip of my drink and then moving my tray across the table to Tenten.

.

.

.

This year I'm going as what I always do, no matter how unoriginal it may be. I'm going as a witch, I'm a bad witch this year, but still a witch. I know Ino is going to complain, as she does every year, but I've learned to cope.

I have green, black, and red hair streaks pinned in my pinked colored hair. I put a lot of black just to make myself seem darker. I have on dark makeup with only a little green to bring out some color. I'm wearing a dark top, and a ruffled skirt.

My heels are fairly higher than last year and I know my feet will hurt after an hour or so. I decide to bring a pair of flats for when that happens, but for now I keep the heels. Their definitely hotter, and when I'm walking home, better for kicking ass. Just in case.

I find myself up to par with my expectations and decide to head for the party, I'm always there just a little early, but this year I'm just going to be on time, I don't want her using me to help her set up.

.

.

.

(Third Person)

Sasuke walks around the corner into the busyness of the foyer. This is where the tables of food are set up and where the music is played. It is loud and you can hear it from other parts of the house, but people prefer to be here and dance. They also like to be crowded around the food and to cram endless amounts of candy into their mouths.

He walks slowly and every once in a while moves his hand to his mouth and adjusts his jaw. The fangs he put in his mouth are uncomfortable and their poking at his gums. He swears he has tasted his own blood by now.

As he walks along the side of the walls, his blonde, annoying, loud friend spots him and runs over to him. He places his hand on the wall and lets it support his weight. His friend has gone all out in a spider man costume.

"Sup, Sasuke!" Naruto greets with a wave. Sasuke would have started to walk away by now, but Naruto has blocked his path. He decides not to respond and it gives Naruto the time to look Sasuke up and down. He notices his plain look, a white shirt and black pants, and shakes his head.

"Nice costume, Sasuke. I'm sure you'll win the contest," he remarks with a roll of his eyes. Sasuke narrows his eyes into a glare and removes his hand from his pocket, afterwards placing it on his shoulder.

Naruto doesn't know what is about to happen and it makes him slightly nervous. Sasuke closes his eyes for a moment and then lets out a loud hissing sound, bearing his fake fangs at his friend. Naruto, startled, jumps back and lets out a high pitched scream.

The kids at the party pay no mine to that, it's normal to them. Sasuke smirks in triumph as Naruto clutches his heart. He is panting heavily and Sasuke smirk just widens. He keeps his mouth open enough so that he won't bite his gums again.

"I don't want to win," Sasuke replies, going back to what Naruto had said before. "I just wanted to get in." Sasuke puts his hand back in his pocket and leaves Naruto there to catch his breath.

It wasn't as bad for Naruto as it was for him. It put a major strain on his throat and he coughs a few times as if it will help. He scratches at his throat to get the feeling to go away. He mentally promises himself that he will never make that noise again, no matter the satisfaction it brings to see Naruto scared.

With that, he decides to move on with his objective and moves out of the foyer, into the room next to it. He didn't see any sign of the pink-haired girl he was looking, and decides to search elsewhere.

He's hoping to play a game with her.

.

.

.

I've arrived a while ago and while I know I am on time, it seems many people were early this year. Many kids are already crowded in the foyer by this time and I'm sure I hear the all to familiar sounds up stairs. I could be imagining them though.

"Sakura, darling, you're here!" Ino exclaims in a so-so British accent. She is dressed up as a queen of England and I guess this is how she expects them to act. She is wearing a corset and has long white gloves on her hands. She waltzes up to me and gives me air kisses.

She gives me a smile, obviously she whitened her teeth before she came here. I smile back at her and she then steps back to observe me.

"My, darling, your attire, it's so, _unoriginal_," she tells me. She places her hand over her mouth and giggles. "Could you not think of anything else but the same drab outfit as last year?"

I restrain my scoff and continue to smile, maybe I haven't coped as well as I thought. "Well, I'm off," I dismiss myself from the 'Queen's' presence. She nods her head as if saying that I could go and then walks away. I have a thought of her tripping over her long dress.

I instead roll my eyes and walk into the less crowded room next to the foyer. I do get a drink of punch to take with me though. I survey that room for anyone I may know and spot Sasuke in the corner, leaning against the wall.

I survey his clothes and see he has still not embraced the Halloween spirit. This year it doesn't even seem he has tried. I shake my head disapprovingly and make my way through the people and over to him.

He spots me only a feet away and gives me a small smirk. He continues to lean against the wall and I stop in front of him.

"Nice try," I comment sarcastically on the way he is dressed. He raises his eyebrows and then opens his mouth to show me the fake fangs he has in. I clap once, twice with an eye roll accompanying it. "Does that give you points?"

"I think it does," he replies quickly, a shrug of his shoulder indicating his disinterest.

"It was a last minute thing?" It's not really question, more of a statement, but he answers with a nod of his head anyways. I nod as well, basically saying I knew it. I take a sip of my punch and seeing as this conversation doesn't seem to be going anywhere, I walk away without so much as a goodbye.

I actually do intend for him to follow. Not wanting it to seem that way however, I use a reflexive surface to look back and I see him following closely behind me.

"I think I've done well this year," he says. It could actually be called a whisper in this noise as I can hardly make out what he says next, "I'll show you."

I'm not exactly sure what this means, and I don't really pay it much attention. I decide to take the steps upstairs to see what Ino might have set up there. I'm not really expecting much, I think these are the bedrooms.

Goosebumps again travel down my back and I quickly change my train of thought.

"Cold?" Sasuke questions me because of the sudden shaking of my body.

I turn sideways to look at him as I speak. "No, goose just walked over my grave," I recite my grandmother's old saying. When I turn around I swear I hear Sasuke chuckling ever so lowly.

I walk past a few empty rooms and begin to think that I'm just wandering around this large manor for nothing, however great the place looks. Sasuke is talking and I am beginning to get bored. As I am ready to turn and return to the party, my arm is grabbed and I am yanked into the hallway.

I know it is Sasuke but the suddenness of this had got me to scream. He pins me against the wall and presses up against me. My leg instinctively rises to stop him but he just moves it away with his hand.

His head is in the crook of my neck and I can feel his hot breath and it sends another shiver down my body. He presses his lips to my skin and I can feel him smirk.

"Sasuke, really, I'm not one of those people," I tell him, my sentence not coming out quite how I want it to. I hear him murmur a soft 'hmm?', he doesn't understand what I mean.

I move a little to try and get more comfortable in this position, but he presses on me more making that mission impossible. I groan and he smirks again.

"Stop smirking," I order him. He just does so again and even adds a kiss to my neck. A few kisses actually. I clench my teeth and fight not to close my eyes no matter how good I'm feeling.

"Do you know what people do at these parties?" I question him, going back to the subject we were once on.

"Yes," he answers. He kisses me more on my neck and my chest involuntarily rises to press against him. He's trying to stop me from talking and it is working to some extent. "That's where I'm hoping this is going," he tells me.

His boldness makes me roll my eyes and I squirm against him again. He again just presses harder against me.

"No such luck," I say, trying to maneuver my hands between us and push him away. He multi-tasks, he continues to kiss my neck while his hands pin mine against the wall. He decides not to respond to my previous comment and continues what he was doing.

His kisses soon turn into licks and I can't help but close my eyes and make a few sounds. He smirks, satisfied and mischievous. I keep telling myself not to get carried away, but it really is hard. Hint, hint.

As soon as I'm getting really into it though, he ruins it for him. Easily as I slipped under, I scream in shock as I feel him bite down in my neck. With this I get the strength to push him away.

"What the hell!" I exclaim, my hand over my neck where he just bit me. He still has that smirk on his face that is beginning to irritate me. I strain myself to look at my neck and I see two, small, and not very deep bite marks.

"What," he deadpans, not really seeing the issue.

"You bit me!" I scream, walking up to him and pushing him gently, playfully even. I find this frustrating and amusing at the same. He grabs at my wrist and pulls me close again. He's backing up and I'm losing my balance trying to keep up.

"Oh? Must have been the Vampire in me taking over," he states. He says it as if he is serious and I roll my eyes. "Do I get points for that?"

"For what?" I ask, an amusing look on my face. "Turning me off?"

"I thought you would think it's sexy," he tells me. That smirk never leaves his face and I know that he is playing with me. I also know that he could be very serious at the moment as well. "You like Vampires."

"Yeah, like Moonlight Vampires. Alex O'Loughlin is sexy!" I let out a fan-girl squeal at the thought. "I love it when he takes his shirt off."

Sasuke clears his throat to direct all attention back on him. "And he has a tendency to bite down when he-" I interrupt him with a glare.

"Some girls like that," I relay the dialogue from the show. "Not this one."

"You're hard to please."

"Yes, yes I am," I agree with a smug expression plastered on my face. With that last sentence, I rip myself from his clutches and begin my walk back downstairs.

"I'm a predator, Sakura," he informs me. Yes, Sasuke has gotten way into character this year and yes, he may deserve points for that. "You can't escape me."

"Try what you just did again and I'll vanquish you with my amazing witch powers," I play along with my own version of his smirk on my face.

.

.

.

**Note: **For the October season. Hope you enjoyed! Also, I had **What Holds Us Together** posted but, I'm deciding to change it around. So, I'll say when I post it.

I'm reading this book, **A Great and Terrible Beauty**, read it, seriously. Book is awesome.

I'm also trying to improve my writing a it. I think the above book is so wonderfully written, with imagery anyways. It does get a little wordy.

Anyways, leave prompts behind, and _**review!**_ Updates will come soon!


	15. Acting

**Parts of a Whole**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Part 15**

**(Sakura's Point of View)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Acting**

Minus the drama, add more fluff.

The kids at the community center are crowded around the cast listing that had just been posted on the bulletin board. At the community center, since this is part of a club, the drama club, everyone gets a part, either as an actor of someone working on the props, lighting, and other things to make the play better. But, most people, obviously, want to be on stage. Whether it is a miniscule part or one of the leading or supporting roles.

I can tell by the reactions of the kids whether they got a part in the play or part in the stage set up crew. The kids that pump their fist in the air, shout, and scream are the ones who got on stage. They'd be happy if they were just backgrounds characters that walk through a scene once.

The kids who turn from the list and frown are the ones who got backstage work. I recognize quite a few familiar faces, they usually get that part. I wish they would just realize they aren't good actors, that's why at best they'll only be extras. Whoever told them they should pursue this field should be slapped.

I've never gotten a backstage position; I've never been an extra either. I am usually a supporting role, sometimes I play a big part even as supporting actors and other times I come around in only a few scenes. But, since we just recently added some more people to the club, I'm afraid I may be pushed into that category, the new girls and boys are good.

I take in a deep breath before approaching the crowd. People are pushing up against one another to try and see if they got what they wanted or something that no one does.

Instead of trying to break through the crowd, I make my way around them and come up on the side.

"Move back!" I demand. I notice I startle a few people and they back up only a few inches. I slip my hands between the kids and the wall and push them aside while yelling, "Move!" over and over again.

Finally, I am able to make it close enough the cast listing to read. It is an alphabetical order, so I skim down the list until I find the H's and then Haruno. I find it quickly and close my eyes for a second.

When I open them, I look at my name again and slide my finger across the list to where the role is typed. My eyes follow my finger and I read each letter off, "Cecila."

I'm not the lead role, but I am one of the main characters. I have a sub-plot that is connected to the lead. I look over the list to see if any of my friends has any parts connected with mine.

I see Ino has the lead role, Kiba has the lead male role, Tenten is a supporting character, and Hinata is backstage crew. I'm not surprised by that one, Hinata could be the lead but she's too shy to actually try. She'd rather be behind the curtain.

I then notice Naruto's and Sasuke's name at the end of the list. Naruto is also a supporting character and Sasuke is Micheal, Cecila's lover.

.

.

.

I called my friends over to my house later that evening. We're all going to read over the scripts and then discuss what we like about it and what maybe we can get Kurenai and the rest of the directors to change.

"I love getting the lead role," Ino tells us. She's lying across my bed with Hinata sitting at her feet. Tenten is sitting in my computer chair while I sit in another chair by the wall.

"But, _why_ did Kiba have to be the one I fall for?" Ino asks us as if we have the answer. She kicks her feet up to express her frustration. "I mean, he's a good enough actor but, I want to kiss Sasuke, not him."

At this I look away. She obviously didn't look at mine like I had looked at all of their castings. If I tell her I got the part she wanted, she'll try and force me to change with her. Which I am not going to do because I want to kiss him too.

Tenten scoffs at Ino and rolls her eyes. "You have no right to complain. I've got Naruto who I'll be doing a majority of my scenes with," she says to us. "He's always goofing around and there is _no _way I can be serious when he makes those jokes and faces."

Hinata lets out a small chuckle at this, probably thinking about the same thing that popped into my mind. I remember when Tenten had gotten a lead role with Naruto, Naruto continued to make stupid faces and Tenten completely embarrassed herself because she was supposed to be crying and she laughed through most of her lines.

"Who'd you get Sakura?" Hinata decides to include me in this conversation too since I am a little quiet today.

"Cecila," I whisper. I obviously didn't say it quiet enough because Ino's head shoots up and she stares at me with widened eyes. She hops off the bed and runs toward me. She grabs my hands and gets too close for comfort.

"Trade with me," she demands, not asks, but demands of me to trade with her. I might have if she had said please. Okay, I'm lying, I wouldn't have but now I will feel no regret for what I'm about to do.

"No! I want to kiss Sasuke too," I tell her. I rip my hands away from her hold and get up, walking away from her. She glares at me and I give her a smile. "I looked over the script, we kiss ten times. You might as well add the rehearsal kisses too."

"Come on Sakura!" she exclaims, running over to me again. I nearly escape her grasp by sliding over so that Tenten is between us. "The lead role! Most of the stage time is yours!"

"Tempting, I must say but, no thanks," I reply to her offers with a teasing smile on my face. "All of Sasuke's kisses are mine."

"Break a leg," she hisses at me. Usually that's supposed to mean good luck but she obviously means literally.

"Even if I do, you won't get the part," I tell her with a shrug of my shoulders and my smile only getting wider. "My understudy will. You lose either way."

"I might break her legs too."

"You'll be in captivity for assault," I state simply. "I have witnesses!" I point to Tenten and Hinata.

"Yep, I heard it with my own ears," Hinata says with a nod of her head. Ino shoots her a glare which makes her immediately add, "But, if you're going to break my legs too, I wasn't here."

"Hey, hey, hey!" I shout at Ino. "Don't intimidate my witnesses!"

"You shall give me the roll," she orders me. This one lacks venom; her tone indicates she is now playing. She looks as if she is about to pounce and I shake my head, encouraging her to do her worst.

She smirks and then charges at me, tackling me to the ground. I hear Hinata bursting out in laughter and Tenten is cheering on the fight. Both Ino and I are laughing as well as we roll around on the floor.

.

.

.

The actors are standing around the stage now, in their places. Right now, Sasuke and I are at center stage because the scene we're practicing currently involves us. My character Cecila is jealous of the way Micheal looks at her best friend, so in this scene, Micheal is proving that he loves her and only her.

When Kurenai gets back and looks like she is about to announce for us to start, I give Ino a winning smile which she returns with a glare. I take my eyes off her and then look back at Sasuke.

He seems to be intent on reading the script; I would have expected him to already know most of what he is going to say, unless he didn't read up on it last night like he was supposed too. I follow the path of his eyes and, it may be just what I want it to look like, but it seems he is focused on the part of the script where it says 'Micheal kisses Cecila passionately'.

Maybe he doesn't want to kiss or maybe, just maybe, he's nervous about the kiss. Where should his hands be? How long should the kiss be? When I start kissing her will I ever want to stop? The last one may be a bit of a stretch.

I think though, I am a little too eager for this kiss. My smile won't go away and I am supposed to be upset while I say my lines, not looking like a child about to open up her biggest Christmas present.

"Alright." Kurenai's voice brings both Sasuke and I out of our thoughts and back to reality. He looks at me for a moment, into my eyes and then at my lips. I pretend not to notice that he just gave me a once over.

"Let's begin with Act five, scene two," she says. She gives us a motion with her hands to begin and I take my attention off her and at Sasuke. He hesitates at the command and then looks at me.

I stare at him for a while, thinking he has the first line, but he when he tells me to go, I realize I am the one that is taking too long. I shake my head and glance down at my script, all of a sudden forgetting some of my lines.

"Uh, I won't have to worry about you and her, will I?" I recite the words off the page. I'm still smiling and I know that's wrong. Kurenai claps signaling us to stop and I turn, ready for her to correct me.

"Sakura, you're smiling," she states the obvious.

"Yes, I know," I tell her, the smile never leaving my face but dimming just a little. "I'm just very happy."

"Well, you're not supposed to be happy. You're supposed to be upset," Kurenai scolds me. I force myself not to smile and then look back at Sasuke.

Kurenai tells us to begin again and I glance at my script to get my few lines to come. My grin almost returns when I glance over the 'Micheal kisses Cecila passionately' again.

I adjust myself and speak as if I am in Cecila's place and that I'm truly concerned I may be losing him to her. "I won't have to worry about you and her, will I?" I question.

"No," Sasuke responds after a moment's hesitation. That's what he is supposed to do, since this a tragic love story and Micheal is an obvious liar. I glance down at the sheet of paper and wonder if Sasuke is supposed to make his voice so alluring or is that just what it always sounds like?

"You have nothing to worry about. Why would you?" He tries to reassure me.

"I saw the way you looked at her," I admit to him, envy dripping in my voice. I'm trying to get a feel for Cecila's character; jealous and possessive. "With passion and want," I manage to spit out as if I am truly Cecila, I am her at this moment. "I'm the only one you should want."

Sasuke steps closer to me, I have an instinct to recoil but I don't. He reaches his hand up and he caresses my cheek. "You're the only one I do want," he tells me. I swear at this moment my legs get weak, I feel like I am about to faint because I believe him, that he is actually talking to me.

He seals these words with a kiss, the kiss I have read about over and over again, yet it took me by complete surprise. I stood there for a moment, letting him kiss me and not responding at all because I was shocked.

I realize that I look like an idiot and I wasn't supposed to respond like this. I shut my eyes tight and then kiss back. Sasuke continues to kiss me and I refuse to stop. I hear Naruto, I know it's him, whistling in the background and making some perverted remark.

I hear Ino yell, "That's too long!" quite a few times. Kurenai doesn't stop us, and I'm curious as to why but I do care enough to stop. After what seems like a short time, though I know it was longer, Kurenai tells us to stop.

Reluctantly, I pull back; maybe he feels the same because his hand still lingers on my cheek.

"Oh my god," I voice my thoughts on the fiery kiss we just shared. He smirks at me; I know he takes great pride in being able to draw such a reaction from me.

"Thanks," he responds.

"That was great you guys but," Kurenai pauses for a second. "Next time, less is more. Let's try again," she finishes with another motion of her hands.

I hear Ino groan at the thought of having to watch us kiss again and I smile triumphantly at her.

"Also, don't take too long to respond this time Sakura," Kurenai adds before we begin. I nod in acknowledgement and turn to Sasuke again.

"I won't have to worry about you and her, will I?" I recite the lines again.

"No," he says. "You have nothing to worry about. Why would you?"

"I saw the way you looked at her." I can't say this as angrily as I did before but I do manage to get it out without sounding to happy. "With passion and want; I'm the only one you should want."

"You're the only one I do want," he tells me, his hand finding its way to my cheek again. This time, I don't wait for him to lean in because he is too slow. I slam my lips into his and he responds with just as much fervor.

This time he pulls back, ending the kiss rather abruptly. I almost whimper and press up against him to get more.

"Better, but Sakura, Sasuke is supposed to kiss you, don't look so eager, it's passionate, not wild," she criticizes me. I blush at this comment and look away from the laughs I'm getting from the others.

"We're doing it again." Sasuke doesn't ask, but tells Kurenai that we are going to do it again. It may be because he's a perfectionist, or maybe he just loves kissing me. I mean, with the ferocity in which he responded to my kiss, I am beginning to think that.

"Last time, then we move on," Kurenai tells us. I don't wait for her to tell us to start again before I say my first line.

"I won't have to worry about you and her, will I?"

"No. You have nothing to worry about. Why would you?"

"I saw the way you looked at her, with passion and want. I'm the only one you should want."

This time he leans in close, his breath hitting my face and his forehead pressed against mine. "You're the only one I do want." He kisses me passionately, with lots of need, but it's not too wild, it's lovely.

This one we end more slowly. He removes his lips from mine inch by inch before backing away.

"Great!" Kurenai praises our last try. "We want the audience to believe something is there and you guys made us believe."

"Maybe there is something there," I whisper to myself. When Sasuke snaps his head in my direction, I know that he heard me too and I quickly dismiss myself from the stage and take a seat in the audience.

Sasuke follows closely behind and sits in the row behind me. We watch as the next sets of actors come out and take their place on center stage. Kurenai tells them to begin and we watch. At least I was watching until I feel Sasuke, closely behind me.

His mouth is on my ear and it makes shivers go through my body.

"Maybe there is," he says to me in a husky whisper. I lean my head back to look at him and even though this wasn't scripted, when his lips come down on mine, it isn't unexpected. My front chair legs are off the ground now and he is still kissing me at this awkward angle, and I know that this is true passion.

And we have stolen the show.

.

.

.

**Note: **I kind of like this one. I don't know, something about this makes me love it. Anyways, please **review **and leave behind one word prompts.

Next update, coming soon. Check for progress on my profile!

**Reviews **give me so much more inspiration and I like to know if you guys are still reading!


	16. Heat

**Parts of a Whole**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Part 16**

**(Sasuke's Point of View)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Heat_

_You really did turn on the **heat.**_

I'm hardly paying attention to the movie being played on the television at the moment, probably because Sakura is a constant distraction. While I'm sitting up, leaning on the arm of the sofa, Sakura is lying across, her head on the other end, her feet pressing against my leg.

She moves them a lot and that makes them rub against my thigh. Not only that, but I can't help noticing that her position is somewhat hot, to say the least. I watch her out of my peripheral vision and every once in a while, I glance over at her. I notice she is rubbing up and down her arms, probably trying to warm up. I don't think it's cold, it's a comfortable temperature, but I am wearing more than her.

"Sasuke," she whispers. "I'm cold."

"I know," I tell her with a shrug.

"And you weren't going to make a move to get me a blanket?"

While I knew she was cold, I never actually thought about moving from this spot. I look over at her, see the glare plastered on her face, sigh, and push myself up from the couch. I walk over to the closet in the other room, grab the blanket off the top shelf, and walk it back to her.

I unfold it once I reach the sofa and throw it at her. She glares harder at that action and adjusts the blanket so it covers her. Seeing as it looks like she is satisfied, I return to my original position and continue to just stare at the screen without really focusing on it.

A few moments go by and then Sakura is shifting again. I try to ignore her but it's hard to when she kicks me hard with her feet.

"I'm still cold," she tells me. "Do you have anything heavier?"

"No," I reply, never looking over at her.

"Then can you turn on the heat?" she asks me, her tone is sweet. As if that will get me to get up again and turn it on for her.

"It's already on," I tell her.

"Turn it on higher," she demands with another kick to my thigh, this one is softer but because the pain from the other one hasn't subsided, it still hurts. I grunt and turn to her just to glare.

"It's on high enough," I say. She probably thinks I'm just saying this for me to leave her alone, which I am. She kicks me again and this time I grab her ankle to stop her from trying to do it again. "If I turn it up any higher, I'll be hot. I'm not going to be uncomfortable just because you can't wear more clothes."

I hear her let out a sound as if she is offended by my comment. She attempts to shake loose of my grip on her ankles but it remains.

"It's not summertime anymore, Sakura," I state the obvious for her. She's wearing a short sleeved blouse and shorts when it's the low sixties outside.

"I know that!" she exclaims, irritated by her limited movement and my comments that seem like their belittling.

"Doesn't seem like it," I note.

"I just haven't gotten my fall and winter clothes out yet," she admits to me.

"Then you should do it soon." With another glare from Sakura, I decide to let go of her only to have her kick me in the side again. "Stop."

"Make me." When I look at her this time, she has playful smirk on her face and I can't help myself but to accept the challenge. She kicks me again and I grab her ankles again, one in each hand.

I adjust myself so that my knees are on the couch and I push down, forcing her legs to bend up towards her. I then begin to lean up and hover over her, soon letting go of her ankles and supporting myself with my hands, myself between her legs.

She tries to force her legs back between us but I just lean down and push myself against her so that there is no space for her to push me back. My face is hovering over hers now and she blushes at our position.

"Still cold, Sakura?" I ask, the same smirk that she had on her face is now on mine. She is now flustered and turned her head so that she is not looking at me.

"Just a little," she answers soon after. I feel her legs wrapping around my waist, forcing me to press in to her.

Since my weight is now all on her, I take my hands and rub up and down her arms like she was doing before. Her skin is cold and I can feel the goose-bumps. As I continue my action, she begins to warm up.

After I'm done with her arms, I push myself up, forcing her to unwrap her legs from around me. I sit back on my knees again and bring my hand to her thigh.

"What are you doing?" she questions me. She extends her arm and attempts to take my hand away, but with my free hand, I swat hers away.

"Warming you up, your legs are cold," I tell her in a whisper. She doesn't fight me as I begin to do the same thing with her legs as her arms. My hands travel down her long, slender legs and then up again. My hand goes a little too far for her liking and she hisses my name in warning.

I smirk at her reactions and continue, soon switching to the other leg and doing the same thing. Once I'm done warming her legs, I return to my position hovering over her. I lean down so that my face is centimeters away from hers and my breath is hitting her lips.

"Sasuke," she says my name again. Before I have the chance to respond, her hands are on my head and she pulls me into a kiss.

My hands travel back down to her thighs and I give them a squeeze, causing her to gasp and opening her mouth for my tongue to explore. She presses against me and a pleased sound escapes her lips.

Reluctantly, I pull back because I'm out of breath. She seems to be too but she pulls me back roughly into another kiss. I don't fight to pull back because this is exactly what I want.

Not until she pushes me away herself do I finally get some air. She is panting and my breathing is labored. Even so, I go back down and begin to trail kisses down her neck.

"This is hot," she comments while I'm kissing her. I smirk against her skin and she lets out a girlish giggle. "I guess you really did turn on the heat."

I can't help smirk again at her lame attempt at a joke and I remove myself from the crook over her neck.

"Shut up, Sakura," I tell her, a playful coating in my tone. She smiles at me as I capture her lips in another kiss.

…

**Note: **This is short, I'm sorry. I hope you like it anyways. I'm going to use the prompts given to me soon. I'm just really short on inspiration. I'll probably be using **Letters** next chapter. Review!


	17. Dance

**Parts of a Whole**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Part 17**

**(Sasuke's Point of View)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Dance**_

May I have this dance?

"Here," my brother says, attempting to hand me a piece of paper. I eye him suspiciously and grab the paper from him. I turn it around in my hands so I can read it, I then skim over the words and many designs that cover the page. I'm already turned off by the bright pink and lavender words and backgrounds.

"What is this?" I question, not wanting to strain my eyes to try and read it.

"Did you read it?" he replies with a question of his own since mine would be answered, more than likely, if I read it.

"It blinds me," I admit, shoving the flyer back at him.

"Dance class advertisement," he decides to answer finally.

"Not interested." With that, I attempt to leave but he is quick to block my exit way.

"Not optional," he tells me. I can see the smirk tugging at the side of his mouth. He knows that I do not like this.

I narrow my eyes into a glare as a response and he takes this as a signal to explain this to me.

"Father has been invited to a _very_ high class part, which means were going as well. You'll have to dance with some of the women there," he explains the situation, that smile never leaving his face. "You need to learn to dance. We don't want you to embarrass us now, do we?"

I scoff at his comment. "It didn't seem to be a problem when I didn't dance at other events," I state, still questioning why this is so important now.

"You're older now. They're probably trying to get you a girlfriend," he deducts. "They're, more so, _Mom_ is afraid you might die alone."

"You don't have one either."

"Yes but, I', more social than you are. I could easily have several girls fawning over me," he brags. I think that's a hug exaggeration, but I don't tell him that.

"Are you going to the class with me?" I change the subject.

"No need, I'm a great dancer," he replies smugly. Another exaggeration, I still decide not to say anything.

"Right," I respond. I know he caught the hint of sarcasm because he scowled momentarily.

"Just be at the community center, tomorrow at ten," he tells me, his tone indicating he wasn't happy with my doubting his _amazing _skill. I nod reluctantly in understanding and he then leaves me where I am, _alone_, apparently how my Mom thinks I'll die.

.

.

.

I arrive at the community center around 9:50 a.m. and I do not arrive at the classroom until a little after ten because I had to ask the receptionist for the room number. Unfortunately, the class is in the far back, almost at the end of the hall.

When I reach the classroom, I peek through the window that is in the center of the door. I can't see much and I believe no one is in there. I try the door knob and find that it is unlocked. When I walk in, I see I was right, no one is here.

"Hello?" I call out to no one in particular. The room is bare except for the brown bars on the wall in front of me, the mirrors on the wall behind me, the desk in the corner with the stereo, and chair in the middle of the blue tiled floor. I swear I heard an echo though.

I listen for any other sound. I also decide to stand there for a while; I at least want to tell my Dad I made an effort.

When I turn to leave after I decide enough time has passed, I then hear a muffle sound coming from my right. My head snaps to that direction and I notice a closet door there. I hear a faint banging against the door and I realize that someone is in there.

I approach the door and pull at the knob, it takes more effort than I expected and a few tries before I am able to open it. When I do, out comes a girl, two to there inches shorter than me, all I can see is the top of her head, fluffy, pink hair.

When she regains her valance, she stands straight and looks up at me. The first thing I notice are gleaming emerald eyes and a nervous smile playing on her lips.

"That door…gets stuck a lot," she tells me, brushing the dust off her strapless dress and laughing nervously at the fact that I caught her in a rather embarrassing predicament.

"You're here for the dance class." This isn't a statement but I nod my head 'Yes' anyways.

She smiles at me again, I'm really starting to love her smile, and then she turns and walks toward the stereo in the corner. A pile of CD's are stacked neatly next to it.

She picks up each case, examines it, and then puts it down if it is not the one she is looking for. She then finds the one she wants and pushes the circular disk into the slot.

"Let's start then," she suggests.

I look around, a puzzled look on my face. "Where is everyone else?" I ask.

"You're paying for private lessons," she answers, walking towards me with her hand extended. "You can take off your jacket if you want, you might get hot."

Why do I fell like that is an innuendo that I do not get? I don't dwell on it, and start to remove my jacket. She turns back to the stereo and presses play. The sounds of up-beat music resound through the room.

Its tango music, I realize. I also immediately connect that with what she just said. Tango is a dance where we dance _very _close to each other, and I would be lying to say I wasn't slightly attracted to her.

She approaches me again and grabs for me hand. She places her other hand on my shoulder.

"Your hand goes on my waist," she tells me. I move my other hand carefully to what I think is her waist. She giggles so; I know I've done something wrong; maybe I was being _too _safe. "A little lower." I do as told and move my hand down.

"That's too low," she tells me. I move it inch by inch this time and when I get to where I'm supposed to be she says, "Stop."

"Alright, let's begin," she says. She takes a step closer to me and I instinctively take one back. She smiles again and takes another step forward. This time I'm hesitant to step back but I still do.

"Sasuke."

"Yes?" I don't really take note at first that she knows my name and I don't know hers.

"The Tango is a dance where you dance in close proximity, stop moving away," she orders and again she steps closer. "What are you afraid of?"

I don't answer her, I just usually don't like close physical contact, I feel like she is too close, yet I don't feel like this is a problem. Even with her chest pressed against mine and no breathing room whatsoever, I still like this.

"Let's see how much you know already," she suggests.

I bite my lip and try to remember what I've observed at the other events I've been too. The way they move, it's lively, quick. I wait till there's a repetition in the music that's being played and then begin, taking it slow at first.

I gradually speed up as I feel more confident. She matches my moves and keeps the space, if you could call it that, between us. She's still smiling and I get a little too excited, believe I'm doing well, and go too fast for her it seems.

She trips, almost falls, but I catch her and bring her close to me like in those movies where the guy dips the girl down and then plants a kiss on her, except I don't do the latter, though I really want too, because she is still smiling and now she's giggling.

"You went a little too fast, but not bad other than that," she notes.

I smirk at the compliment and pull her up along with me. When I finally let her out of my arms, she rotates on her heels and goes back the stereo.

She presses the button to eject the CD that is already in the slot and chooses a new one.

"We'll do a different dance," she looks back at me and tells me, a devious smirk playing on her lips. Again I feel like I am missing something, but I know I'll soon find out.

I watch her as she reads the songs on the back of each CD case and soon finds the one she wants. She slides that into the slot like before and then searches for the tack. When she finds it, she returns to a standing position.

I hear pop music beginning to play. I smile and laugh lowly as she begins to sway her hips back and forth to the beat.

"What dance are you teaching me now?" I tease her lightly as she seems to be dancing as if she's in a club.

She looks at me, smiling again, but this one is not as innocent. "I'm just going to entertain you now." I believe that I now get what she meant earlier.

She walks toward me again and pushes her hands against my chest. I allow her to push me back until I'm planted firmly into the chair. Since the chair has wheels, I have to plant my feet down to stop it from moving.

"Do you recognize this song?" she asks me, as she sits on my lap, facing me. I hadn't actually been thinking about the song at this moment. I listen more intently and while the beat sounds familiar, I can't say I do.

"Break the Ice, just the instrumental though," she answers once she realizes I don't know. I nod, now that I know the song, it does sound like that.

She smiles mischievously again and presses up against me. I'm breathing heavier right now as she lightly rubs against me. She reaches up and entangles her fingers in my hair. She rises up on her knees, and I have to look up to continue to stare into her eyes.

With one last smirk, she brings her lips down against mine. She makes a sound when my hands snake around her waist and I pinch her sides. Even though it hurts, she keeps her mouth closed, testing me.

I grunt disapprovingly and pinch her once more. This time she opens her mouth and allows my tongue to dart in. Our tongues fight for dominance but she eventually loses.

She eventually pulls away and sits back so that her knees aren't baring her wait anymore. Her legs are now around my waist and the chair. I pull her up against me again and don't give her anymore time to breathe before I'm kissing her again.

Her chest rubs against mine and she whimpers at the roughness of my kiss. I'm not going to lie; I haven't kissed a girl in quite a while.

She puts her hands in between us and pries my lips from hers.

"Are you going to let me finish my dance?" she questions, pouting her lips.

"You're the one who kissed me," I remind her. "I'm just responding to it, uh…"

"Sakura."

"Do you kiss all your students, Sakura?" I question her.

She laughs and brings her face closer to mine. "No, just the ones I like."

"Ah, I see because I didn't recall signing up for a 'Learn How to Kiss' class," I remark with a smirk. "I'm already good at that."

"You're _okay_," she teases, bringing her lips to mine for a short kiss. I don't have time to make it more passionate before she pulls away. "I still want to finish my dance."

"I don't think I can do that dance at the party."

"It can be just for us then." She rubs against me again and moves her hips back and forth. "I just need to restart the music." She tries to remove herself from my lap but I hold firmly to her waist.

"No need, I'm fine like this," I tell her. Despite the slight scowl in protest, she stays and presses up against me again. I pull at her hair slightly so that she raises her neck and place kisses there.

I'm glad Itachi didn't come with me and no, Mom, I won't be dying alone. I also can't wait for my next dance lesson.

.

.

.

**Note: **I'm sorry I kind of ruined your prompt, **StellaMarris**. Hope you (and everyone else) still enjoyed it though! I don't really think I did a good job on this one, but I guess its okay. I didn't go into too much detail with the lap dance because I didn't know if that would make it higher than T.

Sorry this wasn't **Letters**, like I thought it would be. I had more to go on with this but I'll _definitely _use it soon! Review?


	18. Letters

**Parts of a Whole**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Part 18**

**(Sakura's POV)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Le**tt**_ers_

They can end with _love_

A black Mercedes pulls up into the driveway by a small house. I am sitting in the chair on the porch and look on as the car comes to a stop. I know exactly who it is. When it does, I jump up from my chair and run down the steps to meet the person who exits the car.

"Sasuke!" I shout. He's barely able to stand up before I have snaked my arms around his neck. He stumbles back into the door, and once he maintains his balance, returns the hug without any hesitation.

"Hey, Sakura," he says, a small smile on his face. I pull back so that I can look at him in full.

"I'm glad you came by," I tell him, taking my hands from around his neck and holding his hands instead.

"I said I would, didn't I?" he questions. "I can't stay long though. We have to be at the airport in an hour or so."

When he says that, my smile dims slightly and I look at the ground.

"I'll miss you," I admit to him, not bothering to look up when I'm talking.

"Same here," he agrees.

"But, you'll write me, right?" I ask him, I want to have some kind of contact with him when he leaves. "You must tell me _everything_ that happens"

"Of course. I'll send you an email as soon as we arrive at the house and I get my lap-top set up," he reassures her.

"No, you'll _write_ me, you know, a letter."

"Why a letter?"

"More personal, you know."

"I don't."

I sigh, I'm the romantic, fluffy girl and he probably doesn't have a romantic, fluffy bone in his body. I laugh at the thought of it.

"You start the letter with "dear"," I explain to him. I almost add, 'and you end it with "love"' but I don't want to seem so obvious. Besides, there's more than one way you can end a letter to someone. "That's an endearing term, you know?"

He scoffs at my cheesy explanation as to why I want to write letters back and forth. He's probably thinking more along the lines of, 'emails take less time'. But, I'm old fashioned.

"Okay, but promise me something," he says. I nod my head and signal for him to continue. "You will _not _make fun of my writing or we go to emails."

I laugh at the thought, earning a glare from Sasuke. I try to stifle it and promise, "Of course not."

"Bye, Sakura," he says to me. I know now that it is his time to leave and I nod reluctantly in acceptance. He pries his hands away from mine and begins to get back in car.

Once in, I shut the door for him and he rolls the window down. I lean over and kiss him lightly on the cheek.

"I'll be expecting a letter, soon," I tell him, with a small wave of my hands and a large smile on my face.

"You won't be disappointed."

.

.

.

It's been a week since Sasuke left and I have continually checked the mailbox for any letters from Sasuke. So far, nothing but bills for my parents and a few of my monthly magazines.

"Sakura!" I hear my Mom call from downstairs. I grunt and push myself off the bed, walk out the door, and run down the stairs toward her.

"Yes?" I ask, wondering why she disturbed my thoughts.

"You've got mail," my Mom tells me, extending the arm with the envelope in it.

I eagerly grab it from her hands, say a quick 'thanks', and then run back to my room where I can read it in privacy.

I get the letter opener from off my desk in my bedroom and eagerly rip open the envelope. I shake out the piece of paper, unfold it, and smooth it down with my hands on top of my desk.

_Dear Sakura,_

_I was actually going to write you an email instead just to irritate you but, yeah, I decided to write a letter. No smart ass comments about my "girlish" writing please. Anyways, we've gotten settled in. House is about the same size, neighborhood is clean, to say the least. School's okay, I met this guy, Naruto, he's annoying, loud, and thinks he's my friend. I guess he is though; I can't really get myself to tell him to go away. He's loud, overly perky, and optimistic – kind of reminds me of you. Guess I've found your replacement. Though I still wish you were actually here._

_From, _

_Sasuke. _

I smiled and glared at some parts of the letter, but all in all, I was just happy to hear from him. In no time, I had my own piece of paper out and a pencil and began to formulate a reply.

.

.

.

_Dear Sasuke,_

_I'm glad you didn't email me because I probably wouldn't have responded…okay, your doubting that, and your right, I would have, but it wouldn't have been a **nice** response. _

_Aw! That's one of the sweetest things you've ever said to me, like, **ever**! Anyways, I loved hearing I was replaced (I'm glaring at you right now, just for your information). I could never replace you, there's not another extreme douche-bag within miles, so you'll always be the one and only. I hope I can visit you during Summer Vacation. _

_Also, Tenten misses you (I do too) but she'd never admit it, she loves arguing with you._

_From,_

_Sakura_

_P.S. You're writing is so pretty._

.

.

.

_Dear Sakura,_

_Please. You'd be so happy to hear from me you'd probably not even notice it was in an email._

_Am I supposed to take that as a compliment? Even if not, I do anyways. I love hearing that I am irreplaceable. _

_Yeah, I'd love to see you too. _

_I knew it._

_From, _

_Sasuke_

_P.S. Is that a different way to tell me I write like a girl?_

.

.

.

_Dear Sasu,_

_Cocky much? You are not that awesome as for me not get me mad at you. I'm actually mad at you now, you took forever to respond. Are getting new friends and forgetting all about me? (Sad face)_

_Again, **arrogance**, you're not irreplaceable, I'd just have to work too hard to find a replacement because you're, unique. And that isn't a compliment. (Haha)_

_From, _

_Sakura_

_P.S. Maybe_

.

.

.

_Dear Saku, (what's with the abbreviated name?)_

_Yes, I've developed somewhat of a social life, is that a huge surprise? But, I'd never forget you. _

_I'm still taking it as one. And I'm not arrogant; I just know that people like me are so rare that people like you can't help but love them and always need them around._

_From,_

_Sasuke_

_P.S. Didn't I tell you no comments about my handwriting?_

.

.

.

_Dear Sasu, (It's a pet name, what of it?)_

_Yes, it's a gigantic surprise! You used to be so anti-social, and now you have a group of friends! You grow up so fast! And good, how could you forget me? And girl with non-synthetic pink hair is hard to forget. So, got a girlfriend yet? _

_Who ever said that I loved you? You're making assumptions without proper evidence, but its okay. I like you, as a friend, and I like having you around. Not really a need. _

_Sincerely, _

_Sakura_

_P.S. You act as if I ever listen to you. _

.

.

.

_Dear Saku, (Just wondering, you never really called me that before)_

_Don't patronize me Sakura. And true, you're not easily forgettable; you have features that stand out. Don't forget your startling green eyes – you kind of remind me of a watermelon, yet the colors are reversed, so an inside-out watermelon._

_You need me Sakura and I'm pretty sure your feelings go deeper than that. _

_And no, I don't have a girlfriend. I have some interesting candidates though._

_Signed,_

_Sasuke_

_P.S. You should._

.

.

.

_Dear Sasu-cakes, (Well now I am. 'Cause it's cute)_

_Laugh out loud, I am not sure if you are serious or joking but it is still hilarious. A watermelon – do you even like them?_

_And why are you so sure?_

_Oh really? I bet there not so hot._

_Yours truly, (really, Sasuke? Signed?)_

_Sakura_

_P.S. Why? Are you all knowing?_

.

.

.

_Dear Saku, (Don't call me that.)_

_I'm serious. You remind me of a watermelon. No joke whatsoever. And I don't really like watermelon, too sweet. But, I can make exceptions._

_Because it's so obvious. _

_Yes, they are. Actually, yesterday, went out with one, her name is Ino. She's a blonde. We didn't do much talking though._

_Signed, (yes, signed. Also, your mine now?)_

_Sasuke_

_P.S. Yes, I am. I know things about you that you don't know about yourself._

.

.

.

_Dear Sasu-cakes, (Why? It's adorable. Sasu-cakes, Sasu-cakes)_

_Exceptions in what cases?_

_I must need an explanation._

_Too much information, seriously. It won't last; you need to be able to talk in a relationship, not just kiss. I can do that. _

_From, (nope)_

_Sakura_

_P.S. Like how you think I have some kind of more-than-platonic feelings for you? _

.

.

.

_Dear Saku, (Too cute, way too cute. Almost makes me sick.)_

_I make exceptions when trying something sweet._

_Well, you call me by a pet name, you signed the letter "yours truly" and just so many more hidden meanings – the biggest one, you kissed me on the cheek when I left._

_Are you offering? _

_Signed, (yes)_

_Sasuke_

_P.S. I know._

.

.

.

_Dear Sasu-cakes, (Haha, like that Adam and Diana scene on The Secret Circle?)_

_I see._

_That "yours truly" was totally misinterpreted, I call Tenten by a pet name too and, I kissed you, key word – on the cheek, cheek._

_If I was, would you accept?_

_From, (I shall never be yours)_

_Sakura_

_P.S. No, you don't. _

.

.

.

_Dear Saku, (oh my god, please, do not remind me of that. Why'd I let you talk me in to watching that? But, maybe, just maybe, I'd like to reenact that, with someone)_

_Call it as you will, I saw what all those really mean._

_I might. _

_Signed, (you already are mine)_

_Sasuke_

_P.S. Yes, I do._

.

.

.

_Dear Sasu-cakes, (With whom? Ino?) _

_In your little delusional mind. I think you're the one who has more-than-platonic feelings for me, since your trying so hard to get me to have some for you._

"_I might" is not an answer. It's either yes or no._

_Never, (never)_

_Sakura_

_P.S. I don't even remember what these P.S.'s are about. _

.

.

.

_Dear Saku, (no)_

_I'm not trying to make you have feelings for me, you already have them, and I'm just trying to get you to admit it._

_What would you like me to say?_

_Forever,_

_Sasuke_

_P.S. They are about your romantic feelings for me. _

.

.

.

_Dear Sasu-cakes, (then who?)_

_What if there aren't any to admit? _

_This is a trap, I called it! _

_Never,_

_Sakura_

_P.S. Oh, the ones you made up._

.

.

.

_Dear Saku, (why don't you ask yourself that question)_

_I know there are. Are we going through this again?_

_Not a trap, just a question._

_Forever,_

_Sasuke_

_P.S. Denial_

.

.

.

_Dear Sasu-cakes, (sorry, Sasu-cakes, I don't like whip-cream)_

_Maybe there are. _

_It is a trap; you asked me if you should say yes or no to my supposed offer to be the one you kissed! You're trying to trap me in a web of a hypothetical situation and I shall not let you do so. _

_Never,_

_Sakura_

_P.S. Imaginary _

.

.

.

_Dear Saku, (I don't really like it either. We can use something different)_

_So you admit to it._

_I think your thinking into it too much. But, I'll answer anyways, I might accept your offer, under one condition. _

_Forever,_

_Sasuke_

_P.S. Real_

.

.

.

_Dear Sasu-cakes, (use what?)_

_I will, if you do._

_What condition?_

_Maybe not never, _

_Sakura_

_P.S. Could be_

.

.

.

_Dear Saku, (watermelon?)_

_You go first._

_You'll have to admit that you like everything I'll do to you._

_I thought so,_

_Sasuke_

_P.S. It is_

.

.

.

_Dear Sasu-cakes, (I don't think stuffing watermelon down my shirt will work)_

_No you. _

_I thought this was just kissing, how'd it get so dirty? _

_Signed,_

_Girl who may like the cocky bastard in a more-than-platonic way_

.

.

.

_Dear Saku, (we can get the already sliced watermelon)_

_You._

_We've been talking about the Adam and Diana scene for a while and you think this conversation has been innocent all this time? _

_Signed,_

_Boy who knows you like me in more-than-a-platonic way_

.

.

.

_Dear Sasu-cakes, (fine, that'll work)_

_Summer is coming up, fly me down there and we'll talk about the so-called feelings and the watermelon._

_I didn't really connect that part of the letter with this part, strangely enough._

_Love,_

_Sakura_

.

.

.

_Dear Saku,_

_Good to know. That was the exception I was talking about. I wouldn't mind watermelon, if it gets me somewhere._

_I rolled my eyes at you. _

_Oh, so now it's love? _

_Sasuke_

.

.

.

_Dear Sasu-cakes,_

_You're such a pervert. _

_It has always been,_

_Sakura_

.

.

.

_Dear Saku,_

_You're the one who mentioned it. _

_I know,_

_Sasuke_

.

.

.

_Dear Sasu-cakes,_

_Can't wait to see you [insert smiley face here]_

_Love, _

_Sakura_

.

.

.

_Dear Saku,_

_Same here. I found some other things to try too. _

_Love,_

_Sasuke_

.

.

.

_Dear Sasu-cakes,_

_That's hot._

_Love, _

_Sakura_

_P.S. I'll be getting on the plane tomorrow. End of our letters for now. And I'm glad you ended it with love._

.

.

.

**Notes: **Cheesy? Probably, but I kind of like this one. Also, thanks for the prompt, **dJk'.'DJBlossom**. I spent the better part of the morning writing this and I hope you liked it! Also, if you don't watch the Secret Circle, you probably didn't get my whip-cream references and stuff. It was a scene where the two were spraying whip-cream on each other and then licking it off. Though I don't like the couple, I felt like referencing it. Review?


	19. Gamble

**Note: **Two months since my last update, I'm sorry! Please do not shoot me. Here's the next one. It may or may not be good lol. I had severe writers block and laziness. I just didn't feel like writing. But, I sat down, and got this idea, which I actually got from my new story, which I'll tell you to check out at the end of this one-shot. Enjoy!

.

.

.

**Parts of a Whole**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Part 19 **

**Sasuke's POV**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Gamble**

He likes taking risks.

He likes thinking "What if".

I brush my hair back with my hand and then across my forehead to get rid of the sweat that was piling up. I play with the few chips in my right hand and the dice in the other. I don't have much money left and I'm wondering whether or not to bet it all. It could work in my favor, but I could also loose all my money.

"Betting it all," I say against my better judgment. I shake the dice in my hand for a moment and then release them.

.

.

.

"Damn, damn, damn," I curse myself, obviously having lost the bet. I don't have enough money or any money at all, to pay for a taxi ride home. I don't have a car because I gambled that away a few months ago.

Instead of walking home, because the weather didn't seem in my favor either, I reach into my pocket and grab my cell phone. I quickly scroll through my contacts and find her number.

It rings a few times before her tired, groggy voice whispers a faint, "Hello?" into the phone.

"Sakura, I need your help," I tell her. When I respond with why I need her help, she'll be pissed, I'm sure of it. She already told me I should stop, she told me years ago, but it's addicting.

"Why? What happened?" She sounds worried now. I have to swallow a few times; I have to get ready for her to yell at me through the phone.

"I need a ride home," I answer. I try to avoid saying exactly why, I'm almost sure she knows where I am.

"Sasuke, please don't tell me," she begins, her voice elevating as she starts to become more aware of what is happening.

"I'm pretty sure you can figure out where I am," I admit to her.

I hear a huff through the phone and I can imagine her shaking her head with the utmost disapproval of my actions.

"You bet it all and lost again, didn't you?" She asks me. I know she knows the answer; she just wants to humiliate me even more than I already am. I already have to beg her for a ride, now she's going to try and be a therapist, getting me to admit the problem.

"Yes," I respond in a whisper.

"Just like you always do."

"Yes, okay. I have a problem, I know it, you do not have to continue to tell me," I tell her, my irritation rising. "Are you coming to get me or not?"

"You have no right to be mad at me! You're the one calling here at three in the morning!"

"Yes, I know, Sakura, please," I loose the harsh tone quickly and return to begging.

"I'll be there in fifteen," she says. "Try not to bet the clothes off your back before I get there."

I scoff at her joke and I hear a faint laugh at my reaction. I then hear the line 'click', indicating she has ended the phone call.

I let out a sigh for the third time this night. I place my hands in my pockets to keep them warm and twist a few times because of the cold air. I look back at the casino and shake my head.

"When are things going to turn in my favor?" I think aloud.

.

.

.

When I see Sakura's car in the distance, I have a feeling to step back from the curb, knowing her, she might drive up on it and try to hit me with the car. I roll my eyes at the thought as she slowly pulls up in front of me.

"You called for a taxi?" She questions with a smile. I don't respond, instead I take a step off the sidewalk and reach for the handle. When it's in my hand, I pull a few times and then knock on the window.

"Are you going to open the door?"

"Oh, my bad," she responds sarcastically. She takes her time reaching for the button on the side door.

"Isn't it bad enough I lost all my money? That I had to beg for a ride? Or are you going to continue to torture me?"

"You would still have money if you had any self control at all," she answers. "All of those other things are just effects of your actions."

"Uh-huh."

"Don't 'uh-huh' me! I'm not done scolding you!"

"I've heard this a million times, without exaggeration," I state the facts. "One day I'm going to win, babe. I was going to pay for your medical school, but maybe not."

She gives me a laugh that tells me she doesn't believe me. "I'm supposed to believe that you're doing it all for other people and not for your self gain?"

"I didn't say that."

"You kind of did."

"No, I just said I would share some with you. When things turn in my favor, you shall benefit," I explain to her. "I don't care much about anyone else."

"What about your brother? He's letting you live with him without charge."

"I didn't ask him to do that."

"You're seriously not going to give him any?"

"I'll be him a Rolex watch, is that enough?"

Her face scrunches up and she shakes her head.

"Can I do anything to please you?"

"You could stop gambling your life away."

"I will, I will," I promise her. "One day."

.

.

.

Sakura drops me off in front of my brother's house. I can see by the lights being on in the living room that he is awake. I know he'll probably have the same things to say to me as Sakura did. There's no way I can avoid it.

I walk slowly up to the door; I can at least stall for a moment. I take my time fishing the key out of my pocket and entering the house.

"Hey, little brother," my brother greets from the couch.

"Hello and goodnight, I'm going to bed," I quickly end the conversation and try to speed walk towards my room.

"Hold up!" He shouts at me. I groan as I had almost made it. I rotate on my heels reluctantly and stare at him blankly.

"You're lucky to have some one like her," he tells me. It takes me a moment to actually realize who he is talking about and the fact that he is not yelling at me about my addiction.

"Why is that?" I question dumbly.

He smirks. "I would've told your ass to walk home."

"Exactly why I didn't call you," I retort.

He shakes his head as if telling me that was the good choice. "Is she your girlfriend yet?" This question takes me even more off guard.

"Excuse me?"

"Are you and Sakura a couple yet? If no, when is it going to happen?"

"Uh, never, we're just friends," I answer. I'm wondering what the hell my love life has to do with him. We're just friends; I don't want to risk a relationship messing this up. She probably wouldn't be mine anyways, she'd want me to change first, and it's not that easy.

"So, let me get this straight," he starts. "You have a good friend with whom you have chemistry with and cares a lot about you, which in my opinion is more than a friendship type of care, but you won't make a move?"

"Why should I risk our friendship that's going quite well right now for a possible attempt a romance?"

"You've risked it all before."

"This is different, I'm not losing her," I admit to him.

"I don't think you will," Itachi tries to reassure me. "I think this is one of the things you need to risk, because I'm positive it'll work out in your favor."

"And if it doesn't?" I question.

"Then you can murder me or whatever," he jokes, adding a chuckle for effect.

"I'll hold you to that," I tell him in all seriousness. "Maybe if I lose, I'll still win."

.

.

.

Because it was Itachi's idea, I didn't think he would mind if I took his car keys so I could drive over to her house. I am going to take the risk, because I think that maybe he is right.

When I arrive, I'm hesitant to knock at the door, after standing there five minutes; I do get the courage to do so a few times.

"You again?" She asks jokingly, a smile on her face. There is also a faint shadow under her eyes, probably because of the lack of sleep. "Come in, as long as you don't want money."

I nod and she moves out the way to allow me in. "I don't want money, I want something else."

"Like what? No, I know!" She sounds excited about something and I cringe at her peppiness as she jumps in the air and claps her hands. She runs over into the kitchen and picks up a pile of papers.

"I've pamphlets, tells you all about gambling addiction and how to overcome it, there's also the classes," she tells me as she shuffles through the many papers. She picks up a few and shoves them at me. "I think they are the best groups and their close, within fifteen miles of your house!"

"Sakura, that's not what I came for."

I've never seen her smile disappear so quickly. "Why not? I thought you were going to try?"

"I want to try something else," I admit to her, getting to my feet and placing the pamphlets back on the table beside her.

"Like what?"

I've asked out girls before, but I am unsure about how to approach this subject. So I do it in the bluntest way possible. I wrap my left arm around her waist and pull her close to me, immediately pressing my lips against hers to prevent her from protesting.

She grunts and moans a few times before she gives in and wraps her arms around my neck.

"I want to try, _us_," I tell her after breaking the kiss for air.

She tries to regulate her breathing and stares up at me for a moment.

"I'm the gambler, I needed to take a chance, I want to take this chance."

Instead of answering with words as I expected, she hoists herself up with her arms and presses her lips against mine again. This kiss is not as heated, just gentle and loving.

"I want to try too, if you try for me," she suggests. "Will you try and change _for _me?"

"I will." And I then seal my words with a kiss, knowing I'll have to thank Itachi, and that this a gamble worth taking, and that I'm sure it'll work out in my favor.

.

.

.

**Note: **Hope you guys liked this, despite its shortness. So, my new story is called **I Needed A Miracle**. It's SasuSaku, and drama/angst genre. Check it out! Also, review if you want favorite, blah blah blah.


	20. Distraction

**Parts of a Whole**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Part 20 **

**Sakura's POV**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Distraction **

All your attention shall be on _me_.

I lay sprawled across the couch, my legs in an awkward but comfortable position, my right hand picking a piece of chocolate and my other hand changing the channels on the remote. None of my friends have texted or called me much today. I received maybe one or two 'hello's' before they had to go.

I am hoping for someone to come over or at least hold a decent conversation, I need something to do instead of sitting on my couch all day as if I don't have a life. I have a great social life, usually.

You probably wouldn't believe that if you saw how fast I jumped at the sound of my doorbell. My chocolates fell to the ground, the remote hit the table, and in a few seconds I was standing at the door, on my tip-toes, looking through the peep-hole.

All I could see was blonde-hair because the guy was standing too close.

"Who is it?" I have a good guess on who it is but I decide to question him anyways.

"Naruto!" The boy responds, a little too loudly for my taste. I would have normally scoffed at him and asked him through the door what he wanted, but I was desperate for company and proceed to welcome him into my apartment.

"Sakura!" He shouts my name with much enthusiasm. He wraps his arms around me and hugs me tight, I give him a small pat on the back and then put my hands between us and push him away.

Naruto gives me a once over and scrunches up his fast. I look down and see that I am wearing a tee-shirt and raggedy pants; not the most attractive outfit, I know.

"I haven't been out the house all day, I didn't really expect company," I explain, even if he didn't ask. He nods in understanding and I motion for him to head towards the living room area.

He takes a seat in a chair and I pick up the chocolate, which has thankfully stayed in the box.

"You don't know how happy I am that you showed up," I tell him with a huge smile on my fast. "I've been cut off from human contact all day and it is killing me."

"I'm glad to make you happy, now you need to make _me_ happy," he says to me. The way he is grinning at me, I feel like he is coming on to me. I've already rejected him so many times before; he may have made me happy, but not _that_ happy.

"Please explain before I take that the wrong way," I suggest to him.

He must have finally realized the innuendo in his previous sentence because his mouth forms an 'O', then he gives me a playful and flirty wiggle of his eyebrows that makes me laugh and roll my eyes.

"Sasuke's being an ass," he starts off.

"As always," I cut him off to add my input.

"Anyways, he stole my ramen card and I need to get it back," he continues on with his explanation. "I need your help."

"How can I help? He won't give it back if I ask."

"It's in his house somewhere, probably in his room; I need you to distract him."

I blink a few times wondering how I am supposed to distract him and what good that would actually do. "Can you tell me your plan?"

"Well, you go in the front and put on some of your feminine charm, that requires changing out from that…whatever you're wearing," he begins to tell me of the plan. I narrow my eyes at the last part of his sentence.

"You want me to seduce him?" I question, raising one eyebrow. I'm pretty sure Sasuke is asexual.

"I don't care what you do, that feminine charm and stuff was just part of my fantasy," he admits to me.

"Wait, you fantasized about this?"

"Moving on, somehow you need to unlock the back door, then continue to distract him while I sneak up to his room and take my ramen card back. Good?"

"Yes, but, I'm going to need an answer on my question."

"Go change."

"Naruto!" I yell. I don't appreciate the fact that he is ignoring my question, but it makes me almost certain that the answer is yes. It makes me wonder what else goes on in his perverted mine.

He again disregards my question and stands up, placing his hands on the small of my back and pushing me towards my bedroom.

"Don't come out until you look good!" He orders. I turn around and give him one last glare before I slam the door of my bedroom behind me.

.

.

.

Despite my better judgment, I emerge from the room with a short skirt, and a slightly revealing top. Naruto gives me a grin of approval at my outfit and then grabs my hand.

"Remember the plan right?" He asks me.

I scoff. My memory isn't that bad. "Yeah, I think so," I respond sarcastically.

He nods again, he's taking this very seriously, and he always takes his ramen seriously.

"Not that I'm not happy you're giving me something to do but, why can't you just go and buy the ramen?" I question him as we walk towards Sasuke's place.

"I've saved up on that card and I don't have any money," he deadpans.

"You're hopeless," I tell him, shaking my wrist free from his grip.

"Yes, I know, walk faster," he orders, grabbing me again and dragging me into a run.

.

.

.

Naruto pushes me onto the front steps of Sasuke's home and then he runs to the back of the house. I smooth out imaginary wrinkles in my outfit and then knock two times on the door.

I can hear Sasuke's irritated grunt from behind the door. He's the exact opposite of me; I'd love for someone to knock at my door, Sasuke wishes to be forever alone.

He doesn't bother asking who it is; instead he swings open the door and leans against the frame. I give him a friendly smile which he doesn't return, he stares at me with that all too familiar blank stare.

"And what do you want?" I haven't even said one word to him and he already seems annoyed by me, or just by my presence.

"I came to, uh, talk to you," I lie. I'm hoping that the stuttering didn't give me away. By the look on his face I can tell he doesn't fully believe me, but he does enough to move out of the doorway and allow me in.

"So, how has your day been?" I engage in polite conversation, walking towards the kitchen so I'll be able to stealthily unlock the back door.

"It was going well before you showed up," he taunts. He doesn't bother following me; instead he takes a seat on the couch and watches me from his seat. I take this as him saying that he doesn't care if I wander around his home.

"Well, aren't you nice?" I retort. I've finally reached the kitchen, I pretend to be interested in the counter, I trace my hands along the edge, rotate on my heels and lean against the door.

"What did you want to talk about?" He decides to get right to the point.

"Well you've made me forget, let's watch a movie until I remember." I know I sound very suspicious at this moment, but he decides to leave it alone. When he turns his head to grab the remote I quickly unlock the door.

I quickly walk away from the door and sit on the other side of the couch. Sasuke glances between me and the television. He has lost the emotionless gaze and now it's more of wonder and suspicion.

I just give him a smile that may or may not make him believe me more. As he is turned away from the door, I see Naruto silently open the door and go around the long way to go up the stairs and towards the room. He doesn't take into account closing the door softly, and it makes a loud sound, well loud in comparison to Sasuke and me.

Sasuke's head spins around and he curses, "What the hell?"

I play dumb. "What?"

"You didn't hear that?"

"Hear what?" My smile grows wider as I try harder to conceal the lies.

He scoffs and shrugs the feeling off. I am silently praying that Naruto doesn't take too long to find his ramen card.

I move over closer on the couch and lean against the back.

"What are you doing?" He questions when he senses my movement.

"Getting closer."

"Why?"

"We don't hang out as much as we should, we should bond more as friends," I tell him. I reach my hand out to touch him and he grabs it.

"What game are you playing?" He questions, his voice seems to waiver between seriousness and playfulness, taking into account the barely noticeable smirk on his face.

"No games," I tell him, trying to match the expression of his face.

"Whatever you're up to, I will figure it out."

"Haven't I told you I am not up to anything?"

"And you expect me to believe you? Sakura, you're like an open book, you're lying," he calls me out and I feign shock.

"I could never pull one over on you, Sasuke," I attempt at flattery. "You're way too smart for that."

"Yes, I am, and you're a bad actor," he teases. My eyes narrow into a glare of my own and I snatch my hand from his.

I fold my arms across my chest and sit back on the couch. Thinking he has won, his smirk grows and he turns his attention back to the television.

In my mind, I am feeling triumphant and as long as Naruto can do his part, I shall feel even more so.

That's when I hear a loud thump coming from upstairs that makes me jump and Sasuke freeze for a moment.

_Damn him,_ I think to myself.

Sasuke's eyes narrow and he begins to push himself off the couch.

"No!" I shout, this is effective in bringing him to a halt.

"What! There is someone in my house, Sakura!" He yells at me.

"I didn't hear anything."

"You're lying."

"No, I'm not! Sasuke, I-I," I try to say something to get him to stop him from going upstairs. I'm not scared because of what he'll do to Naruto if he catches him, but I just want the feeling of satisfaction that I outsmarted him.

So, without further thought, my arms shoot out and grab his shirt. I pull him towards me and then lean in and press my lips roughly against his.

Because of the force of the kiss, it doesn't last long; our lips are hardly touching for a second before we quickly pull away. He holds the side of his mouth and I place my hand over my lips as if that'll help the pain.

"What the hell?" He curses for the second time today.

Instead of trying to talk again and my words just coming out as gibberish, I grab him again, and softer this time, I press my lips against his. He attempts to push me away but I wrap my arms around his neck and continue to kiss.

He soon starts to respond and easily takes dominance over me. I get caught off guard when he begins to push me down on the couch and puts himself between my legs.

I guess my previous assumption of Sasuke being asexual was wrong. I'm also upset because I ended up doing what Naruto had supposedly imagined, I seduced him. This is a pretty good distraction technique though; I'm helping him out and also getting some enjoyment out of it.

Soon Sasuke pulls away from my lips and starts to kiss at my neck. I push myself up against him, while this is a response to his actions; it's also so I can see if Naruto has come down the stairs yet.

I can hardly hear any footsteps over the sounds that I am making. Soon though, I see Naruto walking slowly down the steps.

When he looks over at the couch, his eyes grow wide and he makes a perverted jester. I glare at him again and mouth that he needs to go, _now_.

"Have fun!" He whispers to me, I roll my eyes and then fall back on the couch.

Not only am I very happy now, but I also have the satisfaction of being able to trick the great Sasuke Uchiha. I'm a great distraction.

.

.

.

**Note: **I got this idea while chatting on a forum and the guy was distracted playing some MMPRG or whatever it's called, so, yeah. This is still short, and I don't really like it, but hope you liked it! Don't forget to check out my story "I Needed A Miracle"! Review!


	21. Santa

**Note: **This Christmas one-shot is a little late, I know, I just got the inspiration for it after I read an FML. I'll probably be writing a New Years Eve one as well, I'm hoping to get it posted by tomorrow. Anyways, enjoy!

.

.

.

**Parts of a Whole**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Part 21**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Santa**

All I want for Christmas is you.

Sasuke sat at the café table located at the center of the mall. He silently stirs around the hot chocolate in his cup as he looks over the crowd of people, searching for his blonde-haired, loud-mouthed friend to show up.

When he takes his eyes off the crowd for a moment to take a sip of his drink, he hears his friend call out his name and take the seat across from him.

He peeks out over the cup at his friend who is grinning widely and he narrows his eyes at his peppiness, and Naruto seemed to shake his head in disapproval at his friend's lack of Christmas cheer.

Sasuke takes one last sip of the hot chocolate before sitting in the down on the table, then folding his hands across his chest and waiting for Naruto to speak.

"I was wondering how long it was going to take for you to finish your sip," Naruto comments with a hint of disdain in his voice.

Sasuke decides to shrug at Naruto's attempt at starting an argument with him. He keeps quiet which lets Naruto know that he has to continue the conversation.

"Anyways, I couldn't find a job, even that place that had the 'Now Hiring' sign last time is not in need of any more help," he tells him. "I have no money to buy anyone presents."

"Once they saw you coming with the intention of getting a job, they probably took it down and then lied to you," Sasuke taunts, referring to the first part of his sentence.

"I'm a _great _employee," Naruto tells him, his voice rising a little in volume.

"That's why you can't keep a job more than two or three weeks," Sasuke retorts, a smirk plastered on his face signifying his triumph.

"I held down that McDonalds job for three weeks and six days, thank you very much," Naruto corrects him, ending his sentence with a 'humph'.

Sasuke rolls his eyes and he shrugs his shoulders, clearly not impressed.

"Who gets fired from McDonalds?"

"Did you find a job?" Naruto questions attempting to change the subject. He doesn't want to remember why he got fired from that place; he thinks it was unfair, Sasuke thinks he deserved it.

"I did."

Naruto's eyebrows raise and he grunts at how hard it is to get Sasuke to talk more. He should already know he wants to know what job, but Sasuke forces him to ask.

"What job?"

Naruto could've sworn he saw a flash of pink and an embarrassed expression on his best friends face as he asked the question.

"I'm...Santa Claus," he responds, refusing to look at his friend as he knows that he must be grinning widely. But, actually, he does more than that. When his answer finally is finally registered into Naruto's brain, a huge laughter erupts from his friend.

This reaction causes Sasuke's head to shoot up and shoot daggers at his friend and he is too busy double over in pain and holding his stomach because of how funny he thinks that is.

"You? Santa Claus? More like the Grinch," Naruto jokes between laughs. Sasuke lets out a low growl and pushes himself up from the table.

"Shut up, idiot," Sasuke insults, pushing Naruto out of his chair. Naruto attempts to lift himself off the ground, but his laughter is weakening and he can't seem to get more than a few inches up before he goes crashing down.

"It's not that damn funny," he tells him, irritation evident in his tone. He bends down and grabs Naruto by the back of his collar. His laughter has died down slightly, but he is still chuckling and tears showing how hard he has laughed are streaming down his face.

"You shall tell no one," Sasuke warns him, giving him a threatening glare.

Naruto attempts to stifle his growing laughter and puts on a less-than-serious face.

"Naruto!" He yells, shaking him a little. To stop him, Naruto grabs his wrists and tightens his grip.

"Alright! Just let go!" Naruto shouts back. Reluctantly, Sasuke lets go of the boy's collar and shoves his hands back in his pocket.

"The mall is a popular spot anyways; kids at school are bound to find out," Naruto notes. Sasuke glances around and he does notice some familiar school faces, but he doesn't admit that Naruto is right.

"If I find out, they found out through _you_," Sasuke begins. He gives a harsher tone to his voice and places his hand on his shoulder as another warning. "Then you may be missing Christmas this year."

Naruto tries to hide his gulp of nervousness but Sasuke can tell he's done properly in scaring him by the look on the boys face.

"Are they offering any elf positions?" Naruto asks in all seriousness. Sasuke shrugs in response.

"Go check," he tells him, pointing over in the direction of which they are beginning to put up the fake snow and Santa's chair.

Naruto nods and runs off to that area. Sasuke sighs and sits down again. He is probably the person who is least fitted for being 'Santa Claus', but somehow the people who worked there thought he was perfect, or at least they were just very desperate for a Santa for tomorrow.

.

.

.

Sasuke stood in the back room, smoothing out the wrinkles in the red suit that he had to put on. He glared at the puffy, white beard sitting on the counter, the red hat with the cotton ball at the end and the pads he was supposed to put under his shirt to make him look fatter.

It was way too hot in the mall for him to have so many layers of clothes on, and also to have so many people sitting on him. He sighs as he places the fat pads on and then places his red jacket over him.

He did have to feel somewhat grateful though, Naruto got stuck wearing the tights and they fit him in all the wrong ways.

Speaking of his friend, Sasuke could hear his disgruntled sounds coming from his dressing room down the hall. Since he had a few moments, he decided to pay him a visit and torture him a little.

He plastered a smirk on his face and took the stroll down the hall. When he peeks in the room, he sees Naruto attempting to pull the green tights up, and he grunts with each tug.

"Are you having a problem there?" Sasuke teases, a satisfied expression over his face. "Who's laughing now?"

Naruto growls at him and tugs at the tights again. "You're not laughing, that'd be strange. You are just enjoying this, way too much. Is there something you need to tell me?" Naruto retorts, implying that Sasuke likes the way his tights fit him.

Sasuke clenches his teeth and narrows his eyes at his friend. "I could go my whole life without seeing you in tights. I hope to never see it again, it's rather repulsing."

"Denial. You like what you see."

"You _want _me to like what I see? Maybe there is something _you're _not telling _me_," Sasuke uses Naruto's own comeback against him.

"Move along, fat man," Naruto orders, clearly getting tired of the conversation. Sasuke shrugs and does as Naruto says.

Naruto pulls at the tights once more and finally getting them on; he smiles in relief and then walks out into the mall. He surveys the area and he spots some people he could use to possibly embarrass Sasuke even more.

As he makes his way over to the café area, he gets multiple stares and the jingles of his shoes are a constant aggravation.

"Hello, ladies," Naruto greets with a grin.

At the table are seated a group of four girls, one with pink hair, a brunette, a blonde, and one with black hair. They turn their heads and once over the man. The blonde and pink haired girl fight to stifle laughter, the brunette chuckles lowly, and the black haired girls turns away and blushes at the sight.

"What the hell?" Tenten curses, a smile showing her satisfaction despite her words.

"I'm an elf," he states the obvious, clearly missing the actually reason Tenten said that.

"We can see that. Why?" Tenten elaborates reaching out and flicking at the fabric.

"They're having that Santa Claus thing, you know, sit on his lap and you can get a photo with Santa," Naruto explains. "I needed money for the holidays."

They all nod their heads and let out a small 'ah' in understanding.

"Want to guess who Santa is?" Disregarding Sasuke's warning, he decides to push them so that he can reveal Sasuke's winter job.

"Who?" Ino decides to show an interest.

"Sasuke." A flash of surprise crosses over their faces and they shake their heads.

"You're not serious," Sakura expresses her disbelief. "How'd he get into that?"

"He needs money too," Naruto answers with a smug expression.

"We have to see this for ourselves," Tenten directs this comment at the group of girls at the table.

Naruto points over the completed Santa Claus set up. "Starts in about ten minutes, be there."

.

.

.

After the ten minutes have passed, the girls make their way over to the Santa Claus set up, the look over and see that Santa Claus, who is supposedly Sasuke, hasn't come out yet.

The line however, is long and the girls get in the back.

"If it really is him, I shall sit in his lap and you must get a picture of this," Sakura tells the other girls. They nod in agreement at this and their attention then turns to the front when they hear a guy announce that Santa is coming out now.

The kids begin to scream and attempt to rush up but their parents hold them back so that at least he can get seated.

Santa comes out slowly and he waves his hands with not much enthusiasm at all. The announcer whispers something to him and they see him let out a long breath.

"Ho, ho, ho," his voice booms and the kids scream again. The voice is recognized by the girls and they immediately know, despite the beard covering up most of his face, that this is in fact Sasuke.

They watch as he gets himself seated and he rolls his eyes. The elves, including Naruto as his blonde hair and energy stands out, try to get the children in line and one by one get them up on Santa's lap.

Soon, Sakura's turn approaches and she smiles mischievously at Santa. Despite Sasuke trying to keep a rather calm exposure, he's inwardly glaring at Sakura and at Naruto, just because he knows in some way, he was involved.

"Hello, Santa," Sakura greets him. She notices him rolling his eyes at her, but she disregards him and then takes a seat on his lap. She places her legs over the arm of the chair and her other arm around his neck.

"He told you," he states bluntly, placing his arm around her waist.

"Yes, yes he did," she replies. "Now, ask me what I want for Christmas."

"I don't really care," he deadpans, irritated that someone at school has saw him in this position. He is also planning out his friend's death in his mind.

"But, you should at least pretend like you do."

"You're getting too much enjoyment out of this."

"Maybe," she admits. "Now ask me," she orders again, her tone of voice turning more seductive.

"What do you want for Christmas?" He tries to ask in the most polite way he can, he really wants to throw her on the floor because she is just about as annoying as Naruto is.

"First, I want a free picture to capture this moment," she whispers with a smile. She turns her head away from him and motions to her friends. Tenten walks up and Sakura moves in closer and grins. "Smile."

Sasuke feigns a smile that looks more as if he is in pain. After a few flashes, Sasuke glares up at the girl and shakes his head to tell Tenten not to take any more pictures.

"Just one more, this moment I'd want her to capture," she begs.

"Fine, one more."

"The second thing I want for Christmas," she pauses just to irritate him. She takes her thumb and traces the outline of his lips through the beard. "Is you," she finishes with a whisper in his ear.

He doesn't get time to register the comment before she pulls the beard down and presses her lips against his. His eyes remain open and he sees the flash of the camera as Tenten takes a picture of their kiss.

"That'll be all," Sakura tells him, placing the beard back in place. She wings her legs around and then walks down the steps with the assistance of an elf.

Sasuke stays in momentary shock as another kid is plopped onto his lap.

"Santa?" The little girl on his lap questions, slightly poking him in his face.

Sasuke shakes off the feeling and adjusts the girl's position on her lap. "What do you want for Christmas?" He continues, even though his focus is off of the job now.

.

.

.

After the job, Sasuke makes his way over to Sakura's house. He didn't bother changing his outfit, except taking off the fat padding and the beard because it irritated him. He's hesitant before when he first arrives but he is soon pounding on her apartment door.

"Who is it?" He hears her feminine voice ask through the door.

"Santa Claus," he answers, smirking even though she can't see it. He hears her laugh and the locks click as she opens the door.

"Aren't you supposed to come on Christmas? And through the chimney?" She taunts, leaning against the frame.

"I decided to make a special visit and you don't have one," he responds, moving in a little closer.

"Oh, so why are you here Santa?"

"To give you what I want, and to have what I want as well," he replies. She stands up on her tip toes and places one hand on each shoulder, he leans down and then meets her lips with a soft kiss.

He wraps his arm around her waist as he gets more into the kiss. He begins to push her back into the couch and she wraps her legs around his hips. As soon as they get in the house, the door is shut by Sasuke's foot.

.

.

.

On Christmas day, Sasuke and Sakura sit as a couple with their other happily single or in a relationship friends. During the exchanging of gifts, along with the jacket Sakura made for him, she also hands him a card.

"I made it, so it's extra special," she tells him as he rips open the envelope. He gently removes the card and on the front is the photo of their kiss and the words in cursive, 'All I Want for Christmas Is You'.

As he reads over those words, Sakura tells him that and he smiles.

"Me too," he tells her and then captures her lips in another kiss.

.

.

.

**Note: **I kind of liked this one, it was supposed to end after the event in the mall, but I decided to add a little more corniness and fluff into it. Hope you liked it! Review!


	22. Years

**Note: **Sorry about the extreme shortness, and clichéness of this plot. I wanted to get something out today and I thought this would be cute. Enjoy!

.

.

.

**Parts of a Whole**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Part 22**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Years**

New Years Eve

It is quarter to twelve, meaning fifteen minutes away from the start of the New Year. Sakura is standing on her patio and is looking over her neighborhood. She sees her friends and neighbors getting ready to shoot of the fireworks, some are sitting on their porch, drinking hot chocolate and chatting with other neighbors.

She sees her friends Naruto and Tenten waving to her from the house next door. She smiles and waves back. She watches them as Naruto puts his hand around her and they stroll into the house.

She can see into some neighbors homes as well, she sees them sitting on the couch with the television on, watching the live update at Times Square in New York. She would usually be inside doing that, but this year, she wants to be outside and watch live fireworks being shot of and to feel the cool air of winter.

"You're going to get cold out here," she hears a man's voice behind her say. She doesn't bother turning around as she knows who it is, she also doesn't bother responding.

Noticing her shivering from the time to time, Sasuke had gotten a blanket and was now placing it gently over her shoulders. She reaches up and holds the edges of it so that it won't fall off.

After, she feels a pair of arms wrap themselves around her waist and then a head brushing up against hers. She grins at the contact and brushes up against him as well.

He leans down and lets his breath tickle her neck which causes her to laugh.

"Why are you out here?" Sasuke whispers a question into her ear.

She makes a soft humming sound as his grip around her waist tightens. "It's so beautiful out here. Why not?"

She directs his attention to the Christmas lights the neighbors still have up. They illuminate the neighborhood and bring Sakura lots of happiness when she sees them.

"It feels nice out here," she explains to him. "I also want to see live fireworks this year."

"Aa," he mumbles in response. He then begins to gently kiss her neck a few times and then goes up to her cheek. She turns her head and pecks him on the lips once before turning her attention back to the neighborhood.

"What's your New Years resolution?" She asks after a moment of silence.

"I don't know," he replies after a moments thought.

The sound of music suddenly playing throughout the neighborhood halts Sakura in responding for a moment. Sasuke begins to sway her gently back and forth and Sakura can't help but get mesmerized by the sound.

"Sasuke," she murmurs. She still sounds somewhat detached from the conversation, as she is still focused on listening to the beats and words of the song.

"Yes?"

"Do you want to know what mine is?"

"Sure," he tells her.

"I want to be a good mother," she says. She then moves his hands up to lie on her stomach. She is four months pregnant, there's just a small bump there, not really noticeable, but it means the world to her.

"You will be," he reassures her, tracing circles around that area. "You were meant to be a mother; you have all the right qualities."

At Sasuke's words, she leans into him. She sees him smile, something he has been doing more often ever since they started dating, and even more so after he learned that they were expecting.

"I think you'll be a good father too," she tells him. He seems to find it funny as a soft chuckle escapes his lips. "I'm serious."

"I know, that's what amuses me. I could never see myself as a father," he admits to her. "But, I'll do my best."

"I know, and that's what will make you a great father, 'cause you are trying." With those words, Sasuke spins her around and pushes her gently into the bars of the patio. He tries to lean in and capture her lips in a passionate kiss but her finger to his mouth stops him.

"Sakura," he groans in protest, freeing one of his hands and moving hers out the way. He leans in again but she turns away and avoids his lips.

"The big kiss is not until twelve," she tells him. She could've sworn that he pouted for a moment, but his expression was quickly replaced with that of an anxious one. "What time is it?"

Sasuke reaches into his pocket for his phone and brings it out. "11:59," he answers.

"Thirty seconds!" Their neighbor and friend, Naruto yells up at them.

"Start counting off," Sakura tells him. "I think this will be a wonderful year."

"I think so too," Sasuke agrees.

"Ten!" They both hear the neighbors start to countdown to the New Year. Sakura whispers the numbers to herself as she locks a gaze with Sasuke.

"Five, four, three, two, one," she hears them counting.

"Zero!" Naruto, the loudest of them all, yells. Soon they hear the fireworks counting off and everyone kisses the one that they love. Sasuke is all too eager to slam his lips into hers and she responds with just as much fervor.

"I love you," Sakura breaks the kiss to tell him.

"I love you too," Sasuke responds to her. Sakura smiles at him and then turns around as she sees the fireworks shoot into the sky and bursting into many tiny sparkles in the sky. The many different colors, the shouts of neighbors, and the thought of starting a family fill Sakura with lots of joy.

"Here comes the big one!" Naruto yells, bringing out the biggest firework that most people have ever seen.

"Naruto, I don't think that is safe," Sasuke shouts down at him. Naruto waves him off and strikes a match.

"Hell yeah!" Naruto yells and then ignites the firework. It takes a minute for the rope to burn down, but when it does, instead of shooting into the air like they expected, the rocket falls off its stand and goes straight ahead, into the neighbor's house.

They hear Tenten scream in shock and Naruto's mouth hangs wide open.

"Let us go inside," Sakura suggests. Sasuke smirks and takes his wife's hand as they

open the sliding door and enter into their bedroom.

.

.

.

**Note: **Happy New Years guys! Hope you liked this one! Next one probably won't be up too soon, since I'm starting school again this week. Maybe by the weekend? I don't know. Anyways, I have a poll on my profile, tell me which One-shot from Parts of a Whole you liked best so far! And review?


	23. Pretend

**Note: **I was listening to Masquerade by Ashley Tisdale when writing this. This plot is rather clichéd but I tried to make in different, in a way. Enjoy!

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Parts of a Whole**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Part 23 **

**Sakura's POV**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Pretend

Is this _love _we're imitating?

I squirmed in my chair, continuously fixing – pulling down my skirt, maybe it would stretch to a more appropriate length. I believed myself to be under close scrutiny by Sasuke, who seemed to glance and once over me every so often.

The silence of which we were sitting in was suffocating and Sasuke's pacing and frequent looks at me made me uncomfortable. He had asked me here and hadn't said much more to than 'hello'. He must be thinking, I decided, but he needs to think faster.

"Sasuke," I called out to him. He stopped mid-pace and nodded his head as if he knew what I was thinking.

"I'm trying not to alarm you," he began, finally taking a seat at his desk.

"Well, you're really just unsettling," I corrected with a small smile and another shift of position. He was staring again – judging.

"I know, I know. But, I need you." I don't know what that made me blush. Maybe because he seemed to be begging me or I caught a slight innuendo in that statement.

"Oh really," I responded as casually as possible, turning my head to hide the smile on my face.

"I need you – want, no _need_ you to be my girlfriend," he finally got out his sentence. I hesitated and stared wide-eyed at him, he took this as means to go on. "Just for a week."

I blinked a few times, that addition to his previous statement brings me back into reality. I breathed for the first time in two minutes. "Oh," I said.

"You sound disappointed," he noted based on my tone.

"No, no, _relieved_," I lied, adding a laugh that didn't push the believability of my comment. He smirked, clear indication that he knew I was lying.

"My parents were going to try and set me up, so I said I had a girlfriend, which I obviously don't," he explained. "And I abhor their choices in women. So, will you help me?"

"Since you asked so nicely, okay." I nodded my head as well. I probably looked to eager as he continued to smirk at me. I felt flattered that I was the girl, out of the many he knows, to be his pretend girlfriend.

"I just have a few warning and rules to pass on," he told me. I stopped nodding and focused on him again. "My father is cold and judgmental."

"Like father, like son," I muttered under my breath. He apparently heard me because I received a glare.

"He won't hold back his opinions and any outfit like that one you are wearing will result in much negative feedback."

I absentmindedly tugged at the edges of my skirt again. "There is nothing wrong with my outfits."

"Stand up then, without adjusting," he ordered. I narrowed my eyes at him and pulled the skirt down once more before standing up. I kept my grip on the edge, but I could feel how I was stretching the fabric too far, it still didn't reach my knees. He smirked for the third time today and I wanted to slap him.

"Let go," he demanded. I smiled and reluctantly let go. It immediately sprung up and I could hear him mumble, "Clearly" under his breath.

"Not all my outfits are like this," I tried to explain myself. He didn't respond, instead he got up from his chair and walked toward me.

"Why are you getting so close?" I questioned, backing into the desk. He pressed up against me and I averted my gaze so that I wasn't staring at his chest.

"I love the fan service," he told me, moving his hands to my butt and gently tapping it. "But it makes you look like a whore."

"Well, no offense taken," I commented sarcastically and rolled my eyes.

"You also seem uncomfortable."

"There's no breathing room." I squirmed under him to make my point. He grabbed my wait to stop me.

"We've been 'boyfriend-girlfriend' for one year. You need to act as if my touch isn't unfamiliar to you." It wasn't as easy as he made it out to be. Physical contact and Sasuke don't even belong in the same sentence.

"Right."

"I'll pick you up at four tomorrow. We're going out to eat with my family."

.

.

.

The standards that I need to meet were a little overwhelming. Because of that, everything I put on was eliminated; I found a flaw with every outfit. Too short, too much skin, why do I have this anyways?

I finally chose a sensible outfit; a red dress that just passed my knees and covered my chest. I smoothed out the few wrinkles and admired my attire.

I then heard the doorbell ring and I called out that the door was open.

"That looks good," he complimented. He approached me and took my hand in his. He lifted it above my head and then spun me around to get a better look at me.

"Thank you," I responded politely. He smirked and then led me out to his car, without letting my hand go. I guess we had better start getting use to each others touch, because we had a week left.

.

.

.

We arrived in front of a beautifully decorated restaurant, people were lined outside and they stood on red carpet. I only then realized that I may be way out of my league with this.

I'm middle class at best and Sasuke can take me out to what seems like a five-star restaurant and dismiss it as a "casual feast".

He must have caught my wide-eyed gaze in awe at the eating establishment because I noticed his smirk in the side-view mirror.

"Stop smirking," I ordered.

"Stop gaping at the restaurant as if you're a child looking at a piece of candy," he retorted.

I turned in my seat and rolled my eyes at him. "I feel hopelessly underdressed."

"You look fine."

"These women are wearing diamond necklaces and earrings, and," I stumbled over describing how elegant they looked and how blandly I was dressed.

"Here," he said to me. I didn't know what he was referring to until he reached into the glove compartment and took out a black case. It seemed fit for a necklace. "My mom wanted me to give this to you. Hope it's flashy enough."

I eagerly took the box from him and found myself, again, staring in awe at the diamond necklace he just handed me. Its shine dazzled me and I actually felt like I fit in for a moment.

"Will…I," I started to say. I stopped because the thought of breaking up with the necklace after our fake relationship was over seemed heartbreaking.

"No," he answered before I even got the question out. "See it as your birthday gift."

"My birthday already passed," I reminded him.

"Then Easter, Fourth of July, I don't care."

"Thank you, love," I said, adding an endearing term to add a more 'girlfriend-boyfriend' effect. I then leaned over and planted a chaste kiss on his cheek. He then turned his head and allowed his lips to brush against mine. It was awkward and abnormal, but it was something I could get used to.

"We best get inside," he told me. I was still hovering inches away from him, I was hoping that he'd get the message I was sending. I wanted his lips against mine again and I wanted passion this time.

He obviously didn't get the memo. He opened his door and exited the car. I sighed and plopped down in my seat, waiting for him to come on my side and open the door.

When he did, I allowed him to pull me up and for the second time this week, I was up against his chest. He shut the door and pressed me up against the car.

He took the necklace that I had absentmindedly taken out of the box and clutched in my hand. He pushed my head forward as he connected it in the back and then fixed it to hang correctly.

"Let us go," he ordered once more, linking his arm with mine and leading the way to the entrance of the restaurant.

The place was busy, crowded, and even more decorated in the inside. There was nice lighting and beautiful upholstery. I also saw a chocolate fountain, I was in heaven.

"What the hell?" I heard Sasuke curse next to me, snapping me out of my day dream.

"What?" I tried to ask. He didn't hear, he just speed walked towards a table which I guessed to be his family.

"Why'd you bring her?" I heard him question his parents when I walked up beside him. I saw his father and mother glance at me and then the mother blushed and the father put on his best 'poker face'.

"We thought, that," his mother stumbled over her words. "We thought you were lying."

Well, technically he still is lying. I turned my attention from his parents to the girl sitting with her legs crossed. She had long brown hair and beautiful blue eyes, not to mention her dress was fabulous. I guess these are one of the choices his mother picked out.

"Well this is my girlfriend, Sakura," he said to them. He placed his hand at my waist and pushed me towards them. I stiffly held out my hand and shook hands with each of them.

"You're a pretty girl," his mother, who I'll soon know to call Mikoto, complimented. When I went to shake his father's hand, he just nodded to me, and I took this as a silent approval.

After the greetings we all sat down and began to look over the menu. I didn't mention how the girl who was sitting across from me, shooting daggers. I tried to hide under the menu, but I could still feel her unyielding gaze.

"Sasuke," I whispered, using the menu to cover my lips just in case. I saw him glance over at me and I took this as a sign that he was listening. "Who is she and why does she seem to already hate me?"

"Lisa, a crazy fan girl who my parents see as 'fit to be my wife'," he answered. "She's probably upset that you have me and she doesn't."

"Right, but she is making me uncomfortable so," I started. I adjusted myself in my seat and placed my menu on the table. "Excuse me, I'm going to the restroom," I announced, quickly pushing myself from the table and making my way towards said place.

I felt like her eyes followed me before I disappeared behind the door. Once inside though, I felt relieved. I stood in front of the bathroom and stared at myself in the mirror. This necklace looked wonderful; I'd never take it off.

Because of how invested I was in admiring my necklace, I didn't hear the door to the bathroom open. I only noticed Lisa when she appeared in the mirror.

"Uh, hello," I said. She scoffed at my attempt at friendliness and walked up next to me in the sink.

"He could do much better," she insulted. I sighed, I predicted that was coming. I decided to ignore her and continued on with what I was doing. "That's a pretty necklace." She lifted her hand and traced the outlines of it.

"Don't touch me!" I yelled, pushing her away.

She growled and swung at me. I quickly missed the punch and instinctively grabbed a handful of her head and slammed her into the sink. I only meant to do it lightly, but I didn't know my own strength. She fell limp to floor and I panicked.

"You are _not _dead!" I shouted, getting to my knees and checking her pulse. It was still there, I just knocked her out cold.

"Damn," I cursed. I bent down to see if there was anyone in the stalls at the moment, thankfully, there wasn't. I then grabbed her hands and dragged her into a stall. I lifted her up and sat her on the toilet, purposefully letting her fall in.

I then locked the door and crawled under and out. I would have to think of a good reason why she didn't return with me. I brushed myself off and the exited the bathroom as if nothing was strange about what just happened.

When I approached the table, I immediately fed them the lie I had just then thought of. "She had some problems, she'll be a while," was the best I could come up with.

They believed it, I think, except for Sasuke, always the odd one. He sent me a suspicious look before we settled back into a normal evening.

.

.

.

I got to know his mom quite well, so well that when we bid our goodbyes this evening, she gave me a kiss on the cheek, and I returned, that being the polite thing to do.

"I think they like me," I bragged on the way to Sasuke's car. I did a little dance and I saw him smirk at me, this one didn't annoy me though.

"They do," he reassured me.

Once we got seated in the car, he asked me the question I knew was coming.

"So, what really happened? Lisa never came back," he stated the obvious.

"She attacked me; I retaliated with a little too much strength. I ended up knocking her out cold and stuffed her in the bathroom stall."

At the end of my recap, he laughed. I was shocked and couldn't help but laugh as well. "I checked to make sure wasn't dead, just for your information."

He just continued to laugh.

.

.

.

When he dropped me at my house, like any kind gentlemen would, he walked me to the front door.

"My parents have also invited us over tomorrow," he told me as we stood on the front step of my house. "Dress casual." With that, he leaned down and placed a kiss on my lips. I didn't register what had happened before he pulled away and bid me a goodnight.

He then walked away and I slowly opened the door to my house, while also bringing a hand to my lips and tracing them.

.

.

.

"Didn't your parents come to stay for only a week?" I questioned him the next day as he was driving up to his parent's place.

"Yes," he replied.

"Well, this doesn't look like a hotel."

"It's not. They have a house here and in a few other areas," he told me. I couldn't help but stare again at the freaking mansion in front of me.

.

.

.

I had a fun day with the family, and I honestly started to believe that there was something more between Sasuke and I. Maybe we weren't just acting, because I fell for him a long time ago and I think he's enjoying my company.

His brother who I met today, Itachi, made us kiss in front of everyone. It was embarrassing but it was passionate. I believed that if we weren't in public, that kiss would've led to much more.

We were also invited to spend the night, which both Sasuke and I accepted to be polite to them.

"Now, you two have separate rooms," Mikoto told us with a mischievous smile on her face. I felt like there was something I was missing here, but I let it slide. "I don't want any sneaking around." She laughed at that and then led me to a guest room.

.

.

.

It was huge room, and I knew that I probably would've been up all night admiring it f it wasn't for my door being opened. I hopped up and watched as Sasuke quietly entered and shut the door behind him.

"Sasuke," I said, the surprise evident in my voice. I grinned slightly and laughed. "What are you doing?"

"Sneaking into your room," he stated the obvious and lay down next to me on the bed.

"Why? Didn't your mother say she wanted no sneaking around?"

"By that she means she'd be shocked if we didn't. She's always playing games," he answered with a shrug.

"Oh." I laughed. "What are we going to do then?"

"Whatever you want."

This was my chance to smirk. I then rolled over and on top of him. He also had one of his smirks on his face and he allowed me to hover over him.

"Nobody's watching, you don't have to do anything if you don't want to," he suggested. But, I knew he was as interested as I was.

"Wouldn't want to disappoint your mother," I joked, letting my hands roam his chest.

"I'd be the one most disappointed," he admitted to me. "That was a nice kiss this evening."

"Maybe we can replicate it." And with that, I leaned down and planted my lips on his. It started out slow, until his hands found their ways to my waist and pushed me harder into him. He squeezed my hips and I gasped, allowing him to explore my mouth with his tongue.

He then switched our positions while keeping our lips connected. I wrapped my arms around his neck as he pressed harder into me.

You can't fake this kind of passion.

.

.

.

**Note: **I didn't really like this. It was kinda rushed, and the ending was just ugh. I might end up rewriting it. But, I hope, maybe you liked it? Review. And don't forget to vote on the poll on my profile. Out of the first 22 chapters of Parts of a Whole, vote on your favorite.


	24. Touch

**Note: ** Sorry about the long update wait, I've been really busy and I had writers block. This is short, but I hope you like it. I might have kinda ventured off from the prompt though.

.

.

.

**Parts of a Whole**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Part 24**

**Sakura's POV**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Touch_

_It's what brings me closer to you_

In an instant I felt myself falling. I felt like I was trapped, suffocating, and I was sweating profusely.

I didn't know what was going on, where I was. I just knew that I had to get out. I just knew that I needed help right now.

I was lying on a wood floor, I knew that much just by the feel. I couldn't open my eyes, I was scared to. I felt so many presences around me. I thought that if I opened my eyes, someone would be staring down at me with bloodshot eyes.

I wanted to pretend I was still unconscious, but at the same time, I needed to get up, to run from here and I would need to see to do it.

I slowly opened my eyes and revealed an empty room. No one was here; maybe I was just a little paranoid.

I quickly turned over on my stomach and then pushed myself off the ground. Maybe no one was here in this room, but I swore I heard voices somewhere close by. These walls are thin, the voices travel, echo through the hollow home.

I scan the room and find the door on the other side. I spring to my feet and run towards it. My heels are so loud against the floor, I fear I may alert whoever is there that I'm awake.

I grab onto the doorknob, hoping that it is unlock. I turned it, and with ease it opens. The door creaks however, every sound is amplified. It makes my heart skip a beat and a bead of sweat trails down my face.

I run through the door and then am stuck with decision of going left or right. I know I heard the voices coming from the right; I would want to run away from that direction, but what if that's the way of the exit?

I closed my eyes again and brought my hands to my chest. I took a few deep breaths and tried to think. I've never been great with direction; it'd be a miracle if I actually picked the right way. The first direction I thought of was right, but what if that's wrong and it's left?

I have a decision to make, and I needed to make it fast. I allow myself to choose right and begin to move slowly in that direction, almost immediately regretting it when I hear a male's voice shout from the other end of the house.

I wouldn't have turned if it hadn't been for my recognizing the voice.

"Sasuke?" I questioned to no one in particular. He was being hurt, I needed to help him.

It required much effort to make myself turn on my heels and then run in the other direction. _This was stupid_, I just knew it was. But I needed him to be okay.

"Sasuke!" I started calling out his name as I ran down this hallway that seemed to go on forever. As I continued to run it seemed like his voice was moving farther away from me.

I ran faster, I called out louder and louder. But my voice was being drowned out now; it was catching in my throat because I had been screaming too much.

I was getting tired, out of breath, and my pace had slowed down but he was still getting farther from me. The hallway was thinning out and stretching farther down and I knew I'd never get to him.

This all felt like some optical illusion, I wondered why all of this was happening. What were they doing to him?

His cries of pain resounded down the halls, in my head, over and over again. It was taking its toll on me, and I was urging myself to stop running because it was _no _use.

I was slowing to a halt, and then tripped over my own feet. I was expecting to hit the ground, but I instead fell into a wall. The long hallway that was once before me was gone, there was a wall here.

I pressed up against it, thinking that maybe there was a door here. I turned around and instead of a hallway being behind me, there was also a wall there. I was boxed in now.

I hit my palms repeatedly against the wood. I mustered up my voice so that I could scream for help. Thought I knew he was in a possibly worse situation than I was, I called out his name.

"Sasuke! Please! Help me!" I screamed and curled my hands into fists and pounded against the wall.

"Sakura?" It was a little below a whisper, but someone was calling out my name, Sasuke was calling out my name.

"Sasuke!" I shouted, relieved. He didn't sound like he was hurting, he sounded so close to me, he sounded worried. "Sasuke, help me! What's going on?" I asked him, I was still punching the wall. He was behind here and I needed to get to him.

"Sakura, just calm down," he tried to coax me. I felt something brush against me, every so lightly. Tears were streaming down my face, and while I started pounding the wall with less effort, I was still trying to break through.

"Sasuke, please help me, I'm stuck," I pleaded with him. I gave one more punch to the wall before I let them fall to my sides. I leaned my head against the wall and stifled more cries.

"Sakura, you're okay. Just open your eyes," he told me. I didn't know what he was talking about. I was pretty sure I was seeing right now. I blinked a few times and felt something brush against my head.

"Wh-what's going on?" I asked him. I was feeling dizzy now, disoriented. Wherever I was, was beginning to fade away slowly. My vision was getting blurry and this feeling was getting stronger. Someone was brushing their hands against the back of my head and rubbing my shoulders.

_His touch brought me back into reality. _

Slowly my vision faded to black, but I was still conscious of everything. I wasn't leaning against a wall; I had my head in the crook of his neck. One of his hands were at the back of my head, brushing through my hair and the other was holding me around my shoulders.

He continued whispering in my ear, "Sakura, open your eyes."

So I did. I opened them quickly this time, and realized that we were sitting on the bed. The voices, the screams I had heard were still there however. But, when I turned my head, I saw that there was the TV on.

When I looked up at him, he gave me this small smiling and brought the hand at the back of my head to my face and wiped away the remainder of my tears.

"You had a nightmare," he answered as if reading my mind. I nodded my head and looked around. "We had been watching a horror film before you dozed off. I guess you got scared, hm?"

I blushed and turned my head away from him while playfully punching him on the chest. "I –I told you I didn't like horror flicks."

Sasuke grunted at the punch on his chest and smirked again. "You probably bruised me, from all that punching."

"I'm sorry," I apologized. He shrugged it off and then bent his head down to lay a kiss on my forehead.

He unwrapped his arms from around me and leaned to the other side to get the remote. I immediately missed his warmth, and like a child, I reached my hand out and grabbed at the end of his t-shirt, trying to get him to come back to me.

He seemed to ignore me and took the remote in his hands. When he sat up, he clicked the power off button and then our bedroom was bathed in total darkness.

"Sasuke…," I started, but trailed off as my voice started to seem pouty.

I could tell, even though I couldn't see him, that he was smirking.

"Don't tell me you're still scared," he teased. He brought his hand to his shirt and held mine.

I smiled. "Not if you'll hold me tonight," I told him.

It didn't require much of a response. He yanked me towards him, into his arms and then wrapped his arms around me. He then lay down on the bed and brought me on top of him.

Before I placed my head down on his chest, I leaned forward and gave him a chaste kiss on the lips. He didn't ask for much more, he just gently kissed me back.

I pulled away and then let myself fall against him; my pink hair sprawled over his chest. He brought his hand up and played with my strands of hair.

"You promise you won't let go, right?" I asked him. "Because I love the feeling of your body against mine, of your touch. You make me feel safe, you know…" My words came out as a rush, I felt somewhat embarrassed to say them.

His response was wrapping his arms around me tighter. "I promise."

_And then they lied there, just enjoying each other's touch. Because that's all they need and it expresses anything that may have been left unsaid._

_Every stroke, every brush, every bit of skin to skin contact just drives each other crazy, makes each other feel, makes each other never want to let go._

.

**.**

**.**

**Note: **I don't really like it, I also didn't proofread it yet. But I had to really force myself to write this. Eh. Possibly you enjoyed it, so…I guess that's all that matters. I'm also still thinking of rewriting chapter 23. Anyways, if you want, check out my new story, "Red Flags"! It's supernatural/romance.


	25. Time

**Note: **Whoo, SasuSaku month has now started. I'm already starting a fic for that. I want to post it, but damn, I have to wait till July. Well, it's angst but kinda fluffy at the same time. I really like it. Anyways, enjoy this one-shot. It's short because inspiration for me at the moment sucks. I also wanted to try to keep all this one-shots fluffy, but like, this just kinda went into a different territory, you'll see.

.

.

.

**Parts of a Whole**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Part 25**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Time**

_Running out of time_

"Sasuke?" I whispered into the darkness, my voice echoed softly throughout the cave. I stopped walking and waited for a response. I listened intently to my surroundings, but all I heard were the helicopters whirling outside, cars racing up and down the streets, and rain dripping from the ceiling.

"Sa-" I started again, but a hand was placed over my mouth before I could finish. A body pressed firmly against my back and their free arm was wrapped around me to hold my arms down.

I weakly struggled until the stranger whispered into my ear to calm down, don't scream. I recognized the voice and relaxed against him. He slowly, but surely, removed his hand from my mouth.

"You should stop trying to scare me," I scolded. He attempted to remove his arm from around me but I held onto it.

"I wasn't trying to," he said into my ear. "I'm just not completely familiar with these…conditions."

"Same, but I don't want to get comfortable this way either," I added, swaying in his arms to the steady beat of the rain falling to the cave floor. "Do you think he'll be able to save us?"

Sasuke hesitated and I tensed. He must've noticed it because he began to kiss me, his way of reassuring me that everything would be okay.

He planted kisses on my neck, then traveled upward to my cheek. I turned my head so that his lips would land on mine.

We didn't go any farther than having our lips pressed together gently and we stayed in that position for what seemed like forever because neither of us wanted to pull away. Sasuke, reluctantly, did so first.

"He will save you," he responded. It took me a moment to realize what he was referring to, when I did, I frowned.

Male pride, I thought it was. He didn't need saving, he would save himself.

"It's okay to get help, you know," I told him. He smiled, sadly, at my comment.

"That's not the reason," he admitted. "Listen, Sakura…"

As soon as those precautionary words escaped his lips, I tore myself away from his hold and began to walk off in another direction.

"I _don't _want to hear it," I demanded, too loudly it seems as he shushed me again. I was angry and if we were anywhere else, I would've gotten louder, but I lowered my voice instead. "You're _not _going to die, you're _not_ leaving me."

I stopped walking once I had created a sizable distance between us. I placed my hand against the wall of the cave and ran my hand up and down. Loose grains of dirt fell as I performed this action and it reminded me of how I felt, _right now_, my world was crumbling.

I was so distracted that I didn't hear him walk up beside me. I didn't even notice him until he grabbed onto my free hand.

"Follow me." He wasn't asking, but I allowed him to take me wherever without a fight. "I found a path, underground, to get you out of here."

"Us," I corrected. He sent a fleeting glance back to me, but didn't bother arguing.

We stayed quiet for the rest of the journey towards his newly found escape route. The awkwardness from our small dispute was lingering in the air.

I didn't like it. He's _not_ leaving me, and I'm _not _leaving him. I've already decided that I'd rather die with him than live without him.

We approached one dead end of the cave and he said, "Here," and motioned to what seemed like a plain cave floor.

He let of of my hand and began to stomp on the floor, searching for something. His pounds resounded loudly through the cave and I feared someone would hear us.

"Sasuke," I started to warn him of the volume, but one last pound on the ground and part of the ground fell in, revealing a space probably big enough for only three to four people.

He knelt down and then he jumped down into the passageway. When he regained his balance and stood to his feet, he raised his hand up, waiting for me.

I bent down as well and reached for his hand. Once it was securely in my grasp, I leapt off the edge and into his awaiting arms. He steadied me and I then took the chance to look around.

There was nothing around, just a simple tunnel way that would lead me out. There was no light, it was pitch dark.

"If you follow the tunnel, you'll make it out," he told me.

"We'll. I mean, you can't expect me to go in there alone…," I corrected him again.

He sighed, closed his eyes and shook his head.

"I don't have much time," he said softly, avoiding looking at me.

"What?"

"I should've told you, but I didn't want you to worry, or to do anything…stupid," he began. I looked up at him but he still refused to meet my gaze. "I was infected with a poison about a week ago. I'm dying, Sakura."

Those last words hit me hard and a few tears began to pool in my eyes. I stepped closer to him and wrapped my arms around him. I let my head lean on his chest and he didn't bother to return my embrace.

"Please, no," I begged, my voice almost at a whimper.

"That's why I need you to leave, you can't be here when I die," he whispered to me. He backed up from me and cupped my face in his hands. He wiped away the tears that were spilling from my eyes and he smiled, just a little.

"You should've told me sooner, I could've helped you. I'm a nurse!" I yelled. I was balancing on anger and sadness.

"You have no tools whatsoever. You would have messed around and got infected yourself," he argued, his voice still compassionate. "I couldn't stand being the cause of your death."

"I don't care."

"It's too late now."

"Please…," I started to protest again, but he slammed his mouth against mind.

His kisses were desperate, greedy, angry, just a mix of so many different emotions. His kisses were bruising my lips, but I didn't try to push him away. I grabbed at his shirt and pulled me into me. The kisses got rougher and he forced my mouth open.

I emitted muffled sounds of both pain and pleasure. He pushed me back into the wall and soon let go of my face. I started to struggle against him as the lack of oxygen was starting to get to me.

With one medium strength pound to his chest, he pulled away from me and put his forehead against mine.

"I love you, and that's why I need you to go," he told me between his pants.

"Sasuke, I can't…," I told him. "I love you too much; I want to stay with you."

He sighed and shook his head once again.

"I can't let you do that," he told me. He took his gaze away from me and stared into the darkness of the tunnel. I heard the sounds of footsteps and out walked Tenten.

"Oh, my God," I exclaimed, running towards her. I threw my hands around her and embraced her and she did the same.

"I'm here to guide you out," Tenten told me.

"Us," I had to correct again.

"Just take her," Sasuke ordered.

Tenten nodded and reached into the pocket of her jeans. She removed a cloth that was slightly damp.

"What are you doing?" I asked, though I was pretty sure what she had coated that cloth with.

"We don't want you getting hurt. Some things, you don't need to see," she told me. She quickly closed the space between us and placed the cloth over my mouth.

I grabbed onto her wrist and tried to push her away from me, but the drug was already making me weak. My legs fell in beneath me and soon all I could see was pitch black.

.

.

.

I woke up lying on a mattress. When I opened my eyes, I could see I was in a poorly lit room that was filled with small amounts of supplies. The walls were wooden and seeming to be coming apart by the various holes and cracks in them.

"Sakura," I heard a girl's voice whisper. I instantly recognized it as Tenten, and then I realized what had happened.

"I have to go back," I told her. My words were slurred, still under the effect of the drug. I attempted to push myself up, but her hand shot out and pushed me back down.

"It's too late," she said sympathetically.

"Please don't say that."

"Do you know what the poison does to you? As it starts to take effect, the victim begins coughing up blood. They bleed profusely, they suffer. Do you really want to see that?"

"I don't want to be without him."

"The blood, if it touches you, gets you infected too," she added. "Just understand that he loves you, and what he wants is for you to survive."

I couldn't hold it back any longer after that. I pushed myself up and flew into my friends' arms. I cried for him, and while I was angry, I couldn't love him anymore than I do.

.

.

.

**Note: **I wasn't quite sure how to end it so…eh. But, I hope you liked it. Reviews are appreciated! Sorry about mistakes, I didn't have time to BETA.


	26. Lesson

**Notes: **Hey, back after like two months of not updating this sorry. I was lacking so much inspiration for writing this story, but I forced myself to sit down and do this. I had actually written a draft version of this chapter before, but I tore it up because I didn't like it, but I decided it would be kind of funny and realistic, as I'm sure for some this has happened, just not quite in this way. So, this chapter is in Sora, their son's, POV.

**Character Descriptions:**

**Sora – **15 years old – onyx eyes, black hair that stops right below his ears and a bang hovering centimeters across his right eye

**Siria **– 13 years old – onyx eyes, black hair in a ponytail with loose strands that frame the side of her face

Now since those short descriptions are over…on to the story…

.

.

.

**Parts of a Whole**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Part 26**

**Sora's POV**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Lesson_

_You'll never forget _this _one_

"Wait…what?" I exclaimed as the words my friend, Bianca, said sunk it. She sat across from me on the floor with her back against the bed. She rolled a pair of dice in her hands and then threw it onto the "Sorry" board.

"_Sorry_ to break it to you," she attempted a joke as she moved one of my pawns back home. "But, yes, the presentation is due tomorrow."

"Well, I think I'm coming down with a cold," I lied and made noticeably fake coughing sounds. She shook her head disapprovingly and those violet eyes of hers narrowed at me.

"Maybe we should stop playing and I can help you," she suggested and then quickly added, "No, I'm not doing the work for you."

I smiled at the fact that she knew me so well.

"If I fake sick, then I can work on it all day," I tried to reason with her.

"You and I both know you won't do any work."

"Not true."

"Is true. I'm not arguing with you, Sora. Put up the game," she ordered, leaning forward and picking up the edges of the board. She lifted it at an angle to let the cards and game pieces scatter onto the floor in front of me. Once cleared, she picked up the whole board and folded it into a small square so she'd be able to fit it into the box.

"Come on, stop wasting time," she chastised, noting how I hadn't attempted to move and collect the pieces.

"I don't feel like doing work," I complained as I pushed the pieces towards her and lay back on my carpeted floor. I heard her let out an irritated sigh and I felt a pawn land on my chest.

"The next time I throw it at your head," she warned as she reached over and grabbed the piece off me. "You're going to fail, stop procrastinating."

"Whatever," I responded, not really fully involved in the conversation. I was ready for her to leave and to stop nagging me.

I knew I had made a mistake when a green pawn came flying towards me and hit me in the middle of my forehead. I grimaced and took it in my hands.

"That hurt."

"It was supposed to."

At that, I aimed and sent the pawn flying right back at her. She expected it and easily moved out of the way of the piece. She retaliated by picking up a handful of cards and pawns and flinging them at me. I covered my face with my arms and she took that as a chance to tackle me and pin me to the ground under her.

"I have to go. You better do your work," she demanded.

"Or what?" I asked, a challenging smirk now on my face.

"That's for you to find out," she replied, returning the expression and afterwards, rolling off of me.

"You're not my mom," I shouted at her when she began walking out of my bedroom door.

"You're glad that your mom doesn't know!" She yelled back at me.

I scoffed. "I'm not scared of my mom!"

"Be glad your dad doesn't know, then!"

"Don't even joke about that!"

"Bye!" Was that last thing she said to me before I heard her footsteps running down the stairs and, after a few moments, the front door was shut.

"They wouldn't fall for that anyways," I heard a familiar voice tell me from my bedroom door. I turned my head and at the door stood my younger sister with an indifferent expression on her face.

"For what?" I asked obliviously.

"Your plan to fake sick," she clarified, folding her arms across her chest and leaning against the door frame.

"Why are you spying on me?" I questioned, glaring at her which she immediately returned. ]

"I just happened to overhear," she lied.

"No, you just have nothing else to do but to live vicariously through me," I corrected replacing my expression with a smirk. She rolled her eyes at the comment and began walking towards me. I pushed myself up from the carpet, expecting to get into a fight with her since she usually hits me when she can't think of a comeback.

"You should be nicer to me, because I know everything about you, everything you do and I would tell mom and dad, because I enjoy watching you suffer," she cautioned me with a feigned smile on her face.

"Why should I be nicer to you when you always threaten me?"

"Maybe I wouldn't do it as much if you were nicer first."

"You're the one always starting arguments."

"That isn't true."

"Get out," I ordered, finally growing tired of our banter.

"Fine, have fun repeating the tenth grade, idiot!" She yelled, lunging towards me. When I didn't flinch, she rolled her eyes at me and rotated on her heels.

"Close my door."

She grabbed onto the doorknob and promptly slammed the door behind her, and I'm pretty sure the sound echoed through the whole house.

"Someone's PMSing."

"No!" She yelled at me, obviously hearing what I said. I shrugged my shoulders and walked over to my bed and lay down. I reached under my bed and brought my laptop up to my lap. I turned on the computer and clicked on the PowerPoint icon on my desktop.

"I don't even know what this project is for," I admitted to myself. I looked around my room for the book bag, but seeing as it was not there, I closed my laptop and returned it to its place. "It's probably downstairs, and that's a long ways away…time to watch Television."

.

.

.

When I reached the bottom of the steps, I brought a balled fist to my mouth and began coughing. I had been up till 12 AM trying to perfect my fake coughing and I think that it may also sell my cause more, seeing as I'm pretty sure I was loud.

I continued to cough every few seconds as I approached the kitchen. My sister was sitting at the dining table looking over some papers she had scattered all over the place, my father was drinking coffee as he looked over the paper on the counter, and my mother hovered over the teapot on the stove, making her own cup of tea.

"Morning Mom, Dad," I greeted, adding a few coughs between the words "Mom" and "Dad" for emphases. I saw my father give me a nod, indicating he heard me, and he also backed up a few inches so I wouldn't cough on him.

My mom looked over her shoulder suspiciously at me and placed down the teapot. "You okay?" She asked as she walked over towards me. She moved her hand towards my forehead, pushing the bangs out the way.

"I don't feel well," I lied, my voice hoarse from all the coughing I had been doing.

"You don't seem to have a temperature," she told me, removing her hand from my forehead and lifting up my chin so she could look me in the eyes. "I think you can go to school. Just call me at the hospital if you begin to feel worse."

I mentally cursed and nodded my head reluctantly at her suggestion. I began to walk over to the dining room, but she stopped me to place a cup in my hand.

"Drink some tea, it might help," she suggested. I nodded and took a sip of it in front of her to make her happy. She then nodded and turned her attention back to the stove.

When I walked into the dining room, I took a seat across from my sister and she smirked at me as if she had just won something. She laughed quietly at me and stuck her tongue out.

I then, politely, told her what I thought of her by quickly flicking my middle finger at her and then placing it back under the table.

"Rude," she whispered and then went back to writing things down on the pieces of paper in front of her.

"Well, hope you all have a good day, I'm leaving now," I heard my father announce as he threw the paper he was reading in the trash. My mom turned and nodded at him as if giving him permission to leave and he walked towards me and my sister at the table.

He bent down and gave Siria a chaste kiss on the forehead and he gave me an acknowledging nod before he left out the front door.

"Hey, Sora," I heard my sister whisper to me after a few moments.

I swallowed the tea I had just recently drunk and then responded, "Yeah?"

"Do you notice how Mom and Dad don't kiss each other goodbye anymore?" She whispered at me, being careful not to let our mother hear our conversation.

"Yeah, so what?" I asked, clearly not getting what she was implying.

"What if they're falling out of love or something? What if they're secretly planning a divorce, and…oh my God," Siria started to ramble, she threw down her pencil and her eyes widened with a sudden realization.

"Calm, girl, calm. I doubt they're doing any of that, maybe they just don't feel like doing it anymore, doesn't bother me," I tried to reassure her.

"What does bother you?"

"You do, most of the times."

She growled at me and shook her head, "Never mind."

"Aw, don't be like that," I teased, lightly poking at her with my feet under the table. "Siri," I drawled out her nickname. She tried to hide it, but I saw the small smile cross her lips when I used her nickname. "Nothing's wrong with Mom and Dad's relationship."

"If you say so," she replied, clearly still disbelieving.

"Start getting ready, Sora, don't want to be late," my Mom's voice rang out, interrupting our conversation. I shook my head saying that I would and tapped my sister comfortingly before I ran out the kitchen and towards my bedroom.

.

.

.

"You're okay, right?" I asked my sister once we came to a stop at the bus stop.

"Yeah, sure, I was overreacting about the Mom and Dad thing," she admitted.

"No, I meant, staying here, by yourself," I explained.

"What?"

"I'm skipping."

"Sora…"

"No, I've got this all planned out and you are not going to convince me otherwise," I interrupted the nagging that I knew was coming. Sometimes she and Bianca were just alike. "I'm going to stay around until Mom leaves the house, and then I'm going home and working on my project."

She narrowed her eyes at me which were full of disbelief but she didn't bother arguing with my plan.

"You're going to get caught," was her only reply.

"I know what I'm doing," I assured her. Seeing as there were no more protests from her, I nodded and began walking off in the opposite direction.

.

.

.

I sat in the park a couple of blocks away from house because I knew that my Mom drove past it on her way to work. In the mean time, I was subjected to picking up the woodchips that covered the playground and throwing them around. Soon, however, I saw the familiar silver Chevrolet pass by and I quickly gathered my stuff.

Ready to get out of the heat, I ran most of the way to my house and then walked up the stairs. Luckily my parents had a key made for me. I reached into my pocket and inserted the key into the door.

"This is pretty cool," I admitted to myself. The place seemed so quiet and it felt so unfamiliar that I felt the need to explore the house and see what I could find.

I ran up the stairs and hid my backpack under my bed and then left my room, completely forgetting about why I decided to skip today. Yeah, Bianca was right; I wasn't doing any work today. I had the house to myself and I felt like I could do anything.

I changed into shorts, a T-shirt, and socks and slid up and down the wooden floor of the hallway. I ran out to the steps and slid down the railings like my parents would never let me. I raided the refrigerator and grabbed a handful of snacks that I knew they wouldn't want me eating all at one time.

"Should I search Siria's room? No, I do that a lot already," I decided and then took a left and entered my parent's room. It was darker than mine as dark blue curtains covered the windows, probably courtesy of my Dad.

I threw my collection of food onto the bed and looked around at the dressers and drawers.

"I wonder if I can find embarrassing photos or old diaries," I questioned myself as I approached a dresser towards the back of the room. I opened the first drawer and there were assortments of make-up and other things I was uninterested in. I quickly shut it and went down to the second.

"Oh, hell…," I said as I noticed the pack of wrapped items that I knew all about. "And my sister thinks they are falling out of love with each other." I made a barfing sound as I shut that drawer and then went down to the next.

"Yes, a photo album." I picked up the blue, soft, fur-covered book and took it with me as I jumped onto their king sized bed. I leaned against the head post and opened up a bag of chips as I flipped open the first page.

The first picture was under the heading, "Sora's first year" and I realized these were my baby photos. I was being cradled in my mother's arms. I had hair even that young, and my eyes were closed.

"Looks like as I got older, I just got better," I complimented myself as I flipped through the pages and many pictures. I soon arrived at some of Siria's baby photos.

"Aw, she was cute…," I noted as I admired the small girl sucking on a bottle at around three to four years old. "Wonder what happened to her. Oh right, she became demented." I laughed at my own joke and stuffed a few chips in my mouth.

A sudden noise downstairs startled me and I knocked my chips onto the floor. I cursed under my breath, but left them on the floor so I could go see what the noise was. I tip-toed to the door and cracked it just enough so I could see.

And what I saw, I didn't like.

My mother walked through the door and my father was close behind her. My mother lifted her hair up and my father grabbed the top of her jacket and helped her take it off.

"How long do we have?" I heard her question my father as he turned her around to face him.

"About an hour," he told her. He didn't give her the chance to say anything else before he slammed his lips into hers. My eyes widened it both shock and disgust as my mother wrapped her arms around his neck and he basically slammed her into the wall behind them.

"Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit," I cursed as I backed away from the door. I almost stumbled over my own two feet as I hurriedly tried to put back the photo album. I collected my snacks and stuffed them under the bed. I then searched the room for somewhere to hide, or somewhere to escape. I ran to the window and looked out at how far it was and instantly ruled it out.

I heard the sounds of footsteps running up the stairs and, without thinking; I slid onto my stomach and crawled under the bed.

My mother and father busted through the door and I saw the clothes being peeled off and thrown onto the floor. I had to place my hand over my mouth to resist screaming. Honestly, if I wanted to reveal myself, it was either now or never.

But, I could still get away with it, were my thoughts as my parents fell onto the bed. The bed creaked under the increased pressure and I let out a muffled whimper as I started to hear my mom whisper my father's name.

"God have mercy," I pleaded as a few tears started to leave my eyes. I clawed at the carpet and clenched my teeth as I heard the sounds of pants above me. I could hear them roughly kissing each other and probably other things as well.

"Just…fuck my life," I cursed and I curled up into a ball under the bed. I would now wait till it was over, having to keep my breathing and all my curses in tune with my mother's breathing and screaming.

.

.

.

"Hey, how was school?" My Mom asked me as Siria and I entered the room. My hair was frizzed and I looked completely horrified.

"Great!" Siria exclaimed as she jumped up and embraced our mother.

"How about you?" She asked, referring to me now. When I looked at her, all I was reminded of was her hoarse voice earlier. "You don't look good."

"Yeah, it got worse…," I said to her with a shrug. She tried to hug me but I avoided her arms as I began to walk up the stairs. "I'm going to sleep now." _Well, I hope I can, _was lingering on my tongue.

"I'll bring you some tea," she told me.

_Just make sure you wash your hands_, I thought, but I nodded my head in agreement instead as I made my way upstairs. When I got to my room, I heard the sounds of footsteps running up behind me and Siria grabbed onto my arm.

"What?" I snapped.

"What happened today?" She asked, deciding to ignore my tone. She actually seemed genuinely concerned about me.

"I don't really want to go into it, but let me just tell you this, Mom and Dad's love life…it's fine, great even!" I exclaimed, the horrible memories flooding back into my mind.

"What?" She inquired, still utterly confused.

"You. Don't. Want. To. Know," was all I said before I shut my bedroom door and plopped into my bed.

.

.

.

**End Note: **Sorry about the shortness. I'll try to update more frequently! Hope you enjoyed! Reviews would be nice…Also, who else loves the new cover feature? I have no talent with photo editing and stuff…but I tried and the art makes up for it, I think. This is also un-BETA'ed, I'll edit it later.

**Update: **Edited.


	27. When

**Note: **Yeah, I'm pretty sure this prompt has been done before, since it's kind of been around for a while. But, eh, whatever, just wanted to do this anyways.

.

.

.

**Part 27**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_When_

_i. When _she is _quiet_

She sits next to him on the couch, staring intently at the television in front of her, but not really paying attention to what's going on on-screen. There are a million things running through her mind and she drowns out everything else.

She takes subtle glances to her right at the boy sitting beside her. His eyes continuously open and close, he's obviously trying to fight off going to sleep. His hand is supporting his head on the arm of the sofa as he lightly clutches the remote in his other hand. He's obviously not paying any more attention than she is.

"Sakura," she hears him say, breaking the silence.

She turns to him slowly and nods, telling him to go on.

"What are you thinking about?" He asks her. He saw her keep glancing at him.

She shakes her head. "Nothing important."

* * *

><p><em>ii. When <em>she _hesitates_

"Sakura," he calls out to the girl who seemed to always be off in her own little world lately. "Do you want to go out tonight?"

"Sure, if you want," she replies, not bothering to look at him. Her voice seemed so far away.

"Where do you want to go?"

"Anywhere you want."

"I'm asking _you_."

"Anywhere, Sasuke. I don't care."

"Sakura, what's wrong?" He asks her again, because she's acting strange, detached. And that wasn't her.

She pauses. "Nothing," she answers after a moment. "I'm fine."

_She's not fine at all._

* * *

><p><em>iii. When <em>she _stares_ at _him_

They are in bed now, and she is turned on her side, watching him as he reads the words in the book and then turns the page.

He can feel her gaze on him and it makes him uneasy. He wants to know what she is thinking, but she doesn't want to tell him, and that is definitely not reassuring.

"Sakura." He's going to try again. "Tell me what you're thinking about."

"It's nothing important," she responds, her voice just above a whisper. She shakes her head and lets the pink strands of her hair fall into her face. She then closes her eyes and let's herself drift off.

He waits till she falls asleep and then he sinks down into the bed next to her. He turns toward her and lightly rubs at her arm.

"Sakura," he breathes once more. He gets a low 'hm" from her, she wasn't completely asleep, and he asks again, "What are you thinking about?"

"I'm wondering how long you'll be around," she finally answers in her sleep. Her voice grows heavy and she slurs the last few words, but he was able to make them out.

_She's wondering if he'll leave her again._

* * *

><p><em>iv. When <em>she _holds_ on to _him_

She catches him by surprise. He was standing in front of the mirror in the morning, wiping off his face with a washcloth before she came up behind him and wrapped her small arms around his waist.

He smiles, slightly, at her as she giggles into his back. She pulls back and looks around him and into the mirror. She was wearing a huge grin on her face at the moment.

"You're happy this morning," he states the obvious as he grabs onto her arms and swings her around. She continues to laugh as he picks her up and sits her on the sink so he can look at her.

She wraps her arms around his neck and pulls him closer to her, pressing her forehead against his.

"Hold me, please?" She asks, sounding like a small child when she notices his hands are still by his side. He complies and slings his arms around her waist as he gets as close as he can to her.

They hold each other's gaze and she stares at him, and her thoughts begin to drift again. She begins to wonder if this is only temporary.

He notices and he moves his mouth closer to hers. She can feel his breath on her mouth and she parts her lips expectantly.

Instead he speaks, _whispers_, something to her. "I'm not going to leave you."

She tenses, but instead of asking _how_, she kisses him.

* * *

><p><em>v. When <em>she _tells _him she _loves_ him

Her head rests in the crook of his neck and her pink hair is splayed across his chest. His arm rests on the small of her back and the other is holding onto one of hers.

They're breathing, their heart beats, are in sync and she smiles at him, and he feels it against his skin.

This moment is perfect.

"I love you," she tells him, her nervousness reflected in how she squeezes his hand tightly as soon as the words come out of her mouth.

It seems like it took him forever to reply, but in reality, he didn't hesitate and he didn't regret it.

"I love you too."

_She means it and hopes he means it too._

* * *

><p><em>vi. When <em>she _glares _at _him_

She comes through the door smiling and singing to herself. She throws off her shoes and sets the packages off to the side. She skips to the kitchen and finds him there, sitting at the table, quietly staring at the letter in front of him.

"I'm back," she says to him as she takes the seat across from him.

He not-so-inconspicuously positions his arm so that it's covering the paper, as if she hasn't already seen it.

"What's that?" She questions, her face scrunching up.

"Nothing important."

The same thing she had said to him before and she narrows her eyes at him.

"Sasuke."

Their eyes lock, both of them unrelenting.

"Why are you lying to me?"

He sighs and reluctantly moves his arm. He slides the letter over to her and she takes it, her gaze softening. She unfolds the letter and looks over it, her eyes widening as she reads it over.

"I thought you said you weren't going to leave again," she says in that accusatory, heart-breaking tone. She's on the verge of crying and they both know it.

"They need me back," he deadpans.

"I thought you already served your time."

"They need me back," he repeats. She throws the paper to the floor and covers her face with her hands as she lets the tears fall.

_When she cries, you grab her, hold on tight, and don't let go, no matter how much she punches and curses._

And that's what he did.

Then he _left _the next morning.

* * *

><p><em>vii. When <em>she _tells _him she _missed _him

She was just finishing a report when she heard her name over the loud speaker. She sighs as she signs it and then tucks the clipboard under her arm.

She walks slowly to the front desk of the hospital and she almost doesn't recognize him in his uniform. His cap covers his spiky hair and she doesn't know it's him until he turns around, just as she approaches him.

She drops the clipboard and wraps her arms around him and buries her head into his neck. He returns the embrace and breathes in the scent he missed so much.

"I missed you so much," she tells him, her tears falling down her face and soaking the collar of the jacket, but it was okay.

_No one could miss him more than that._

* * *

><p><em>viii. When <em>he _tells _her she's _beautiful_

She stares at her reflection in the long mirror in front of her. Her stomach extends out, her pregnancy finally showing; she would have to get maternity clothes soon. She grabs the edges of her shirt and pulls it down to cover it up, but as soon as she lets go it pops back up and shows off a part of her stomach.

She sighs as she observes her looks in the mirror. She takes pieces of her hair from the back and throws it over the front of her shoulders, attempting to cover up the fat, but it doesn't work.

She turns sideways and to her it looks as if her stomach sticks out more than it does. She places her hands on her stomach and pushes, attempting to flatten it, but let's out an exasperated breath, seeing as it won't work.

"I think you're beautiful," an all too familiar voice tells her. She scowls at him through the mirror as he comes up behind her.

"You're lying, I'm fat," she tells him, pointing to the huge baby bump.

"I don't care," he admits. "You're still beautiful."

She softens, just barely.

"I still think you're lying."

"And I'll always think you're beautiful."

* * *

><p><em>ix. When <em>he _kisses _her_ forehead_

An ear-piercing shriek sounded through the halls as another contraction hit her harder than before. She squeezed at his hand, it turned red, and it hurt, but he didn't complain.

Her breathing became labored and he turns her head towards him and tells her to breathe slowly.

She attempts to regulate her breathing and repeat after him, but another contraction hits her, sooner than before and she screams again.

"I'm going to die," she tells him, her cheeks turning pink and her voice hoarse from the screaming.

He lets out a low chuckle at her and shakes his head. He bends down and kisses her on top of her forehead.

_He's telling her it's going to be alright._

* * *

><p><em>x. When <em>she _asks _when

He stood in front of her as she cradled the newborn baby boy in her arms. She played with his small hands and he let out a laugh, his onyx eyes glowing. He couldn't help but smile at the scene.

"Do you want to hold him?" She asks him, looking up at him.

He hesitates, and then extends his hands as she gently places the baby boy into his father's arms. He squirms in his arms and stares up at the man with wonder, and then smiles, a toothless grin.

He didn't know if he was going to be good at this, but he was going to try.

The small child then let out a yawn and his eyelids began to close.

"He's tired," he notes as he walks over the crib in the corner and lightly places the baby down. The baby lets sleep take him with one more yawn and the new father looks down at him with a smile.

"Sasuke," she calls out to him, breaking his trance.

He turns his attention to her. "Hm?"

"When did you know?" She questions.

"Know what?"

"When did you know," she starts again. "That it would be you and me, forever?"

He looks up to the ceiling as if the answer is written there and then he answers. "I don't remember. I just knew you were different."

He leans down and meets her eyes. "I'm glad I met you," he tells her and seals his words with a kiss.

_He had turned to his friends one day _

_He had declared, "That's her." _

.

.

.

**End Note: **I've seen this style around in lots of fics, and I decided to try it at least once, idk, it seemed interesting and poetic, I probably kind of messed it up lol. But, I like this one-shot anyways. Reviews would be nice. I'll read it over later and edit.


	28. Messages

**Parts of a Whole**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Part 28**

**Sasuke's POV**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Messages**

_The mouth fails to let you know_

_What the heart longs to convey_

She presses up against me, pushing me back into the wall. My hands find their way between us and I grab onto hers that were once lying on my chest.

She's looking at our hands, not up at me, so I give her a light squeeze and then she lets our eyes connect. She smiles and her emerald eyes light up.

"Sasuke," she whispers my name, and before she can continue, I change our positions. She is now pressed up against the wall as I hover over her.

She giggles in that childish way of hers before she decides to continue. "Sasuke, I love you," she finishes.

I tense up before her, my hands closing around hers tightly and I bite at my lip. She notices this and the smile is replaced with a frown. I glance away from her and swallow. My heart is beating quickly; pounding so loudly I swear that she can hear it.

She doesn't move, and she doesn't offer to say anything else. She's waiting for me to return the declaration, but for some reason the words are caught in my throat, no matter how hard I try to say them.

"Sakura, I-"

"No, its okay," she interrupts, removing her hands from in minds and placing them to her side. "I understand."

_She doesn't. She doesn't get it at all._

I clench my teeth as she slips away from me. She keeps her face turned from me and she tells me once more that, _it's okay. I understand. _But I see the one tear drop fall when she brushes the pink strands of her hair away from her face.

I want to grab her, but what good would that do? Because for some reason, I was afraid to tell her.

.

.

.

_I love you_

_I need you_

_My heart beats louder_

_In hopes that yours will hear_

.

.

.

Sakura seems to have forgotten by the time morning comes. When I walk into the living room, she's sprawled out on the couch with the phone pressed between her shoulder and ear as she drinks iced tea and listens to whatever the person on the other line is talking about. When she notices I've come out, she flashes me a quick smile before going back to the conversation.

I walk over to the couch and lift her legs so I can sit and then let them rest in my lap. I absentmindedly rub them up and down and she laughs into the phone.

She playfully reaches up to swat my hands away, but I don't stop. She laughs more and she has to tell her friend that she'll call them back later and then throws the phone to the ground.

"How rude," she teases as she pushes herself up and towards me so that she is now sitting on my lap. I sit back and let her lean onto me. She wraps her arms around my neck and presses her cheek against my shoulder. She kicks her legs up gently and I instinctively move my free hand to her legs and rub them again.

"You could've kept talking," I comment as she giggles again and gives me a light kiss on the cheek.

"Not with you tickling me," she retorts, trying her best to act angry at the interruption.

"I wasn't tickling you. I was rubbing your legs, you're just so sensitive."

"And you know that, so you shouldn't be doing such things while I'm on the phone because it will obviously distract me."

Instead of giving her another response, I remove my hand from her leg and press it against the exposed part of her stomach. She gasps at the action as I move my hand upward and let the shirt rise.

"I can do lots more," I breathe into her ear as I push her back into the sofa cushions. She laughs again as I crawl onto of her and she extends her arms to keep me a distance away from her.

"Sasuke," she calls out to me. The playful tone in her voice was lost; she was serious now. I lose the smirk on my face immediately and I nod my head, telling her to go on. "It's about, you know, last night."

My hands that are placed at the side of her head tear at the fabric of the sofa, but I don't let my face convey any emotion at all.

"I just want to know…how you feel. I want to know if this is just a waste of time," she inquires, sitting up from her position which causes me to lean back as well.

"It's not. It's not," I correct her quickly, shaking my head to enforce the point even more.

The expression on her face softens at that realization, but her eyes still look up at me expectantly. I sigh at how hard this is, even though it should be relatively easy. I've never been in love, so I've never been heartbroken, so the past ache of love isn't an issue for me.

"I've never been good with words, Sakura," I admit to her, and she nods. I rarely talk unless I have to. I build walls around myself and I keep a close lock under my emotions. Close relationships, love, have never been a major factor in my life, but now that Sakura _is _my life, I needed to tell her how much I care. She needed to know how much I care.

I take in one deep breath before I reach out for her hand, and a shocked Sakura allows me to pull her along and place her hand at my chest.

"Do you feel that?" I ask her. She moves closer to me and presses both hands to my chest and she closes her eyes.

"It's your heartbeat," she answers.

"And it's faster than normal. That's what happens every time I'm around you," I tell her. Even as I say that, my heart beats even faster, and I fear that my chest will tear. "It's hard to explain these things I'm feeling with just three words."

She opens her eyes and looks up at me, she's smiling again. I take my free hand and I press it to her heart as well.

"I'm sure you understand that," I tell her, feeling how her heat beat almost in sync with mind. She sighs, a happy sigh this time, as she takes her hand away from my chest and leans into me.

"Your heartbeat and mine are one and the same now," she tells me, pressing her chest against mine and whispering into my ear.

_The melody from your heart finally reaches mine_

.

.

.

_What the mouth could not say_

_The heart dared to sing_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**End Note: **Sorry about the shortness of it. Kind of lacking inspiration at the moment, that's why this one kind of sucks. SasuSaku month soon! I do have a chapter fic (that is basically finished) that I plan to post when the Ghost prompt can be posted.

Also, a poem inspired this story. I found it on lovepoemsandquotes dot com. Love Quote # 119.

Reviews? Prompts?

**_Not Edited._**


	29. Nicknames

**Note: **Yeah, I used the same nickname in a previous chapter, but yeah, this is different. Enjoy.

.

.

.

**Parts of a Whole**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Part 29**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Nicknames_

_Given to show affection_

Sasuke never liked the thought of pet names. They seemed so ridiculous, and cheesy, way too cheesy for him. It also made him feel like they were patronizing him, like when his older brother would call him "Lil Man" from time to time because he happened to be shorter and younger than him, he didn't want to be constantly reminded of this fact.

Maybe _that's_ when his hatred for nicknames started, because of his slight inferiority complex when he was younger.

Well, whatever, all he knows is that now he absolutely abhors being called by anything other than the name given to him, and he cringes at couples (and _no_, he's not jealous, maybe, possibly, he probably is) calling each other by things like "honey", "poo bear", and other stupid names.

This is probably why he has also gotten to dislike a certain pink haired girl a lot. Maybe it's because it makes him blush when she decides to wrap her arms around him and whisper in his ear, "Hello, Sasu-cakes."

He hates sweets too. She couldn't have thought of a worst combination of things to call him. How the hell can someone be so irritating? (And how come he kind of, sort of, misses it when she's not there.)

Another thing as well, since she seems to be so touchy-feely, everyone in the town seems to believe they are going out. No matter how many times he screams it into their ears; they seem to not get the fact that _he doesn't like her_. Or maybe they just know him a little better than he knows himself.

Even his mother seems to think something is going on between the two, because they've been recently paired up for a project (much against his protests and Kakashi-sensei, _that bastard_, doesn't seem to care or just likes torturing him) and Mikoto thinks they are just the "most adorable couple ever."

Sasuke denies it usually and turns to Sakura for help, but of course, she shrugs her shoulders, smiles, and agrees with her.

_God_, sometimes he wants to strangle that girl.

And other times he wanted to grab her and kiss her until they needed to break apart for air. (Of course only to shut her up, because that girl could talk _forever_)

Anyways, so that's how Sasuke associates his hatred for nicknames with his strange like-dislike with Sakura. It's quite a complicated relationship, to Sasuke anyways. Sakura could describe it quite simply, she likes him, and he's an ass in denial.

.

.

.

"Sasu-cakes," a familiar, feminine voice sung out to him as they approached his chair from behind. They placed one of their hands on each side of his shoulders and leaned on him as he tensed under their touch.

"What? No. Go away," he ordered, not bothering to look up from the computer screen as he typed a web address into the search bar. "How'd you get in here anyways?"

"Your mother let me in," she replied. He could tell she was smiling. She maneuvered around him, pushing the chair out so she could have space to squeeze in the space between it and the desk and sit in his lap, obviously making him uncomfortable. "She told me I could come in the room with you, but to keep the door open."

Sasuke visibly scoffed as he gently pushed her to the side and removed his arm from around her and to the keyboard. It was no use for him to try and get her off him.

"She must think that you might have trouble keeping your hands off of me," she deducted, leaning back into the chair.

"What are you here for?" He asked, he wanted to get her to leave as soon as possible. She was a distraction, not that he'd ever admit it. But whenever she came around he seemed to never be able to get his thoughts straight, and his breathing was always abnormal, especially when she was this close.

But, _of course_, this means nothing.

"I wanted to suggest a change to our project," she responded.

"What kind of change?"

"I know you want to demonstrate your profound knowledge of computer graphics and stuff," she began. "But, why not show the class how good you are with your hands?"

"Sakura…"

"I don't mean it like that, Sasu-cakes."

He narrowed his eyes. She shrugged it off as usual.

"We should build a model."

"Do we really have the time?"

"We might have to put in some extra hours, but trust me, it'll be fun," she reassured him. "Wouldn't you love seeing me more?"

He didn't offer her a response. Didn't they spend too much time together as is?

_No, no, of course not. _'Cause he wanted to see her every day, or who else would he have to annoy him?

Yeah, Naruto, but that's a totally different circumstance. His type of annoying made him want to punch him. Her type of annoying, well, he wanted to kiss her.

.

.

.

"What are we going to use for the doorknobs?" Sasuke asked her as he placed the bags that he had in his hands on the floor at the front of his house, and then exited again. She looked at him, seemingly in deep thought, nodded her head, and then began in the opposite direction, obviously meaning for him to follow her.

"We can use jewels, it'll make it pretty," she told him as she slowed up so he could walk beside her. "This is my dream house we're building."

"Ah."

"Hey, Sasu-cakes, when we're married, will you build this house for me?"

This girl sure was bold, that's another thing he sort-of admired about her.

"Excuse me?"

"You would want to make your wife happy, wouldn't you, Sasu-cakes?" She questioned, her voice sounded suddenly baby-ish and she looked at him expectantly with her emerald eyes that gleamed. She looked _too_ cute right now, and he had to turn away from her. "Because if you don't make your wife happy, then she won't make _you _happy. If you know what I mean."

He did, and he couldn't help but have a mental image of her _"making him happy"_ flash in his mind.

_Dammit. _"You're annoying."

"You know you love me, Sasu-cakes."

"I told you to stop calling me that."

"I've been calling you that all day and you haven't seemed to mind until I made you face, just now, your deepest fantasies of me and you."

"I just don't feel like telling you to stop each time."

"Maybe you secretly _like_ it – scratch that – I know you like it."

"No, I don't."

Sakura just flashed him a _I-know-you-better-than-you-know-yourself _smile before immediately turning to the left and entering the store.

"When you find something you like, just call out to me," she told him before moving to the other side of the store.

He didn't plan on spending too much time searching for the doorknobs. He walked over the middle of the store, scanned over the shelves lined with gems attached to cardboard, and picked the first ones that seemed to match the color scheme. They were deep blue in color.

"Sakura!" He called out. She immediately turned around and he lifted the gems in the air. She squinted her eyes and then nodded, approving of the choice, and then turned back to the table lined with jewelry.

He picked up two packs of the gems and then headed over the counter.

"Just these two," he told him as the man behind the counter rung them up.

"Making something for your girlfriend?" The man asked as he placed the items in a small plastic bag.

Sasuke's teeth clenched as he handed the money to the man. "She's not my girlfriend."

"Sasu-cakes!"

_Dammit._ Yeah, the man behind the counter definitely didn't believe him now, Sasuke could tell by the smirk he had plastered on his face. Sasuke lowered his head and refused to look at him as he grabbed the bag.

Sakura tried to hand a necklace to him so that he could buy it, but he yanked it from her hands, threw it on the nearest table, and then pulled her out of the store despite her grunts in protest.

"Hey, I wanted that."

"And I want you to stop calling me that."

"Calling you what?"

"You know what."

"No, I don't."

"The nickname."

"Oh, you mean Sasu-cakes."

"Yes," he almost growled, but was able to keep his voice even. "What do I have to do?"

"Sure, I'll stop calling you Sasu-cakes, if you give me a kiss."

Sasuke stood there, his mouth agape. There was no way in hell he was going to do that (even though he really wanted to).

"No."

"Okay then, Sasu-cakes. I'll make sure to say it _even more_ now."

"No, wait."

"Hmm?"

"Just one kiss, right?"

"Just _one_ kiss, and then no more Sasu-cakes."

"Fine…"

"And not just a peck, I want a _real_ kiss."

Without saying another word, Sasuke placed his free hand on her hip and backed her up into the pole closest to them. He bent down closer to her and allowed his breath to tickle her up lip as he prepared himself.

Because, let's face it, he probably wouldn't done this sooner or later, without the incentive.

He closed his eyes and then leaned into her. It didn't take her but a second to respond, opening her mouth to allow his tongue to explore her mouth. She let out a few appreciative moans and as her hands began to travel up to tangle in his hair, he pulled back (which took a lot more effort than he thought it would).

She whimpered and tugged at his shirt to come back, but he shook his head, even though he really wanted to feel her lips against his again.

"No more, right?" He asked between pants.

"I keep my promises," she reassured him. "Now, let's get to your house and start this project, Sasu-bear."

"Sakura…"

"What? I said no Sasu-cakes, you said nothing about _other _nicknames," she told him, a sly smirk crossing her face.

Dammit, again.

"But, of course, we can work something out."

Of course he would never admit it out loud, but maybe he kind of like the nicknames now. I mean, now, he felt like he was being rewarded.

.

.

.

**End Note: **I tried a different style with this one too. Hope you guys liked it!

I've decided that if I get a one-shot that I really, really like, I'm going to post it as an individual story, so you know, it won't get lost in this long assortment of one-shots. That's what I did with Part 27 "When". I might do it with this one too.

Reviews?

_Not Edited._


	30. Control

**Notes: **It's been a long time since I've updated, I had severe SasuSaku writer's block and a case of Fairy Tail feels (nalu mostly because nalu is adorable even though graylu is my otp), but I promised myself I would type up this story I had in my notebook for about two weeks now (even though I'm kinda meh about it, I'm changing up my writing style), anyways, hope you guys enjoooyy (even tho this short thing doesn't make up for like 6 months). This is inspired by a new Kerli song, hence the title.

.

.

.

**Parts of a Whole**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Part 30**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Control_

_can't control the kids_

Her phone buzzed in her pocket, the sudden vibration causing her to spill a bit of the drink in her hands. She smile a lopsided grin that did nothing to hide the fact that she knew she shouldn't be here, that everything she was doing was wrong, but that she couldn't be bothered to care—the alcohol had taken over her thoughts and actions yet again. The man next to her shifted as her phone buzzed again.

"That's the tenth time she's called you," he noted. She resisted the urge to roll her eyes as she took another sip of her drink. She had to keep drinking to keep the guilt from coming back because she never wanted to feel guilty about _him_, about _love_, about wanting what she did.

She laughed, her emerald eyes glistening as she pushed down the unwanted thoughts with another gulp of alcohol.

"You've been counting," she finally responded (she had been, too. She took a drink every time.) She reached across the table to refill her now empty glass.

"Your ringtone's annoying, change it," he demanded. "Or at least turn off your phones so I don't have to deal with it." Drinking always made him a little bit agitated, but she figured it was also something else bothering him, just as it was her.

She laughed, again, almost mockingly but all ironic. "Why? Starting to feel bad?" His hand wrapped around her wrist in immediate response, pulling her back in to him. She had only enough time to set the drink on the table before her back was against his chest, his arms around her waist, and his head lying in the crook of her neck.

"Why would I feel bad about this?" He pressed his lips to the skin on her neck and it sent shivers down her spine. "_You're_ the one feeling guilty—drowning all those troubling thoughts in alcohol. I have nothing to feel bad about." How well he knew her scared her, but how confident he was edging her to be reassured.

His phone vibrated this time, she tensed; they both knew who was calling.

"Why is she calling _you_ now?" she questioned, a faint undertone of irritation that she hadn't had before surfaced, her contorted expression hinted more at fear. He shifted beneath her, reaching his hand into his pocket to silence the phone.

"Maybe she believes I know where you are," he responded, way too nonchalant for her liking. Why would she think she's with him? She tried to remain calm, despite that fact he knew she was freaking.

His grip on her tightened, attempting to get her to relax in to him because they can keep this going as long as they like, they weren't going to get caught. They won't know, they'll never know.

"Because we're close," he answered the unasked question. She imitated his infamous smirk, remembering that as soon as her mother introduced her to the man she was dating that the infatuation had begun.

"Way too close."

A lust they shouldn't have acted on and that they couldn't (and wouldn't ever) stop.

Her next words came out in a hushed whisper because she knew how very much he hated them (maybe he was a little guilty, too).

"Isn't that right?"

"…"

"…brother?"

He clutched the sides of her his so harshly she was sure bruises were going to show up in the morning and she had to contain her scream.

He practically hissed at her, "Don't call me that."

"I'm just giving you your proper title."

She was pressed down into the couch in an instant. He hovered over her, his mouth in a thin line, eyeing her intently.

"I'm not your brother."

"By law, that's what you are to me."

"But right now, right here, the law is obsolete." He moved closer to her, letting his breath tickle her lips.

"Then, _here_, what are you to me?"

"You tell me," he breathed. "You _show_ me."

And she gave in to their insanity, their denial of reality. They decided, _again_ (as they had to do every time they meet up—alone with some stolen alcohol and stolen kisses and thoughts of sins and they probably needed to repent—they decided that the rules and boundaries of life didn't control them, at least it couldn't right now, at least it couldn't right here.

.

.

.

**End Note: **I don't even know here this came from (andidontevenlikethis). Hope you guys liked it, anyways! Reviews would be nice.

_Not Edited. _


End file.
